The Last Lycan
by Mikorozid
Summary: Set in an old, enchanted world, a young mage stumbles upon a reclusive Lycan, who has lost her powers of transformation. The Lycan distrusts humans because of its past and thus, the mage finds herself thrown into the topmost tower as a prisoner for trespassing. A/U, OOC, FUTA.
1. Chapter 1

**The Last Lycan**

Set in an old, enchanted world, a young mage stumbles upon a reclusive Lycan, who has lost her powers of transformation. The Lycan distrusts humans because of its past and thus, the mage finds herself thrown into the topmost tower as a prisoner for trespassing.

A/N: Completely AU and OOC. I'll have to let you know that I am also contemplating futa in this story. It isn't just yet, but there is a possibility, so if you do have objections on that genre, please do not continue. I will include it in the summary if that ever happens though, so there.

 **Chapter 1**

 _Italics – Thoughts_

It was a blustery autumn day and a young Natsuki Kruger was sprinting out of the castle and making her way out into the gardens, taking in the wondrous sights of gold and scent of fresh leaves. She descended down the flight of cobbled stairs, her bare feet pattering against the cold granite slabs was quickly replaced with the clacking of claws as the lycanthrope shifted fully. The young pup stuck her tongue out into the wind, her speed increasing exponentially now that she was on all fours. She was a beautiful shade of midnight blue, taking on a majority of her mother's good looks, further accentuated by well-defined silver markings on her forehead that she inherited from her silver-maned father. Emerald eyes glanced behind to find her parents joining her eagerly on the run and she lets out a yap of excitement.

She sprints off as fast as her little paws would carry her, straight into the large training grounds where young Lycan soldiers were practicing at, earning a few startled exclamations as she dashed in between their legs. She glances back to look for her parents but when she turned back around, she finds herself heading straight for a stack of hay. She hits it with a thump but warm hands gently pick her up from the messy tangle and she laughs happily as she settles into her mother's embrace, who had now reverted her form. The leader of the Lycans turned to the soldiers and apologized for his daughter's disruption, inviting them for lunch at the nearby fields. The soldiers laugh it off and heartily accept. The Lycans who were working in the fields wave excitedly when they spot the young heir peeking out from behind her mother's shoulder, tail wagging enthusiastically.

The pup hadn't fully mastered the art of transformation yet but no one minded either way. They were all one big family. Rolf and Saeko Kruger, Natsuki's parents, had been leading the pack for centuries and the lycans respected their leaders dearly. Both were wise in their rule and everyone in the pack had a role to play that contributed to their prosperity. The Lycans knew of the dangerous outside world where judgmental humans were found. Many other packs had fallen to humans once they were found out and the Lycans knew that humans feared things that were different from them. Thus, they had their home carved out in the impassible mountains and shrouded their castle and lands with thick bramble, where they hoped to live in peace for the rest of their time.

XXX

Greed, however, somehow has its means of finding them and just three years later, the nearest town tavern had erupted into alarm, when they that they had beasts living just a few days hike away from their lands.

"And you say there are beasts in there?!"

"I've seen them! They're monsters, I tell you! This tall, with fangs and claws!" he produced something from his pouch, "But look what I found!" The tavern went eerily quiet at the pouch full of gems.

"I say that we should get rid of these beasts! They're a danger to us and our children!" All eyes turned to face the speaker, a tall and thin man who continued telling of his experience. He was met with silence, but there was soon a growing murmur in the tavern. Content at the increasing approval going around the joint, he smiled to himself. There was finally a way to get at those riches those beastly wolves kept in their towers. He continued to lead the villagers on with more falsities and word quickly spread around town. An angry mob was soon assembled at the edge of the village, ready to march ahead and storm the lycan stronghold with spears, pitchforks and axes.

XXX

 **Back with the Lycans**

"Rolf, Saeko! There's a horde of villagers fast approaching us and they don't seem friendly," a worried Lycan had jogged up to the pack leaders to inform them of what she had seen. She had encountered the mob while out hunting and managed to make a stealthy escape with a quick transformation.

"Elsi," Rolf reassures the panting Lycan scout, patting her shoulders, "We'll take it from here."

Elsi's blue eyes softens at her leader's remark and nods quickly, "I await your orders." She disappears through the doors.

Rolf glances at his wife Saeko, who had paused in quiet contemplation. "It would seem conflict is inevitable, Rolf," Saeko murmurs, nuzzling her husband gently.

The larger Lycan closes his eyes, "But, sometimes I just wonder. Why are they always bent on destroying our kind? We have had no ill will with them." He opens his eyes and spots his daughter standing in the doorway, with a confused tilt of her head. "Come here, Natsuki."

The young Lycan obeys, shuffling up to her parents, "Is there something wrong? Ma? Pa?"

Rolf felt his heartstrings tugged as his daughter peers at him with those innocent viridian eyes. She was just seven and there were many other young pups in the pack. He would not sit by and wait as invaders ravage the pack and their livelihoods. They knew what suffering these humans wrought onto their kind. He would never condone mindless bloodshed but if they were going to bring the fight to them, he'd have no other choice.

His hazel eyes meet his wife's emerald ones. They came to a wordless agreement. Saeko sends him a small nod that was only detected by him, affirming that she supported his decision. She then bends over and plants a firm kiss on Natsuki's forehead and turns away from her child, exiting the room to search for her friends. Rolf picks Natsuki and places her on his lap, "Now listen here Natsuki, you are to head up to the East tower now. And you are to obey your aunts Julia and Amber at all costs. Do you understand me?" Sensing the tension in the room despite her age, young Natsuki nods and her father offers her a soft smile, rubbing his nose gently against hers. "We love you, little one. Go now."

XXX

"Aunt Amber. What's happening down there?" Natsuki asks, trying to pull herself up against the window to get a peek. Her sharp ears had picked up on loud clashes of metal, howls of fear and many other sounds that she was unfamiliar with. However, she finds herself lifted from behind and scowls after being placed back down.

"Your papa wouldn't want you tumbling off a window now, eh Nats?" Amber smiles at the grouchy child. "Besides, Saeko would slaughter us if anything happened to you."

"OW!" Natsuki yelps, causing her aunts to spin around worriedly, only to find Juliet Nao chomping hard on Natsuki's arm. Amber and Julia pry the mischievous redhead off, her lime green eyes sparkling with glee. Natsuki growls at the younger child, hint of her fangs showing menacingly.

"Imma Lycan!" Nao cheers in mock glory but her victory was short-lived as her sister, Mai, had moved up behind her and used her toy spatula to smack her head. Mai was the same age as Natsuki, with Nao just two years younger. Amber and Julia were Saeko's closest friends, having met centuries ago. Both aunts were enchantresses and raised two children, Mai and Nao, making them an entire family of redheads. The lycans and enchantresses lived in co-existence, but everyone was always wary of Nao. The young tyke was notorious amongst the pack for her misguided and random spells.

"Oh, I think that about wraps it up," Julia smirks as she watches the angry mob get subdued easily under the powerful Lycans. _Feh, mortals._ She really didn't understand why they tended to think so highly of themselves and their attempts to make everyone conform to them and their idea of normality. She watches on, eyes sparkling in interest as she watches Rolf and Saeko surround the "leader" of the mob in the castle gardens. Shrugging to herself, she bends over to pick Natsuki up, ready to head down to welcome Rolf and Saeko but her blood ran cold at the sudden incantation she heard from the gardens. Julia rushes back to the window to catch a glimpse of the figure slicing open his palms in exchange for the powerful curse. _A dark shaman?! Damn it!_

Her eyes meets Amber's concerned golden ones and they instinctively recite a counter spell, causing a white ring to surround the confused wolf-child seated in the middle of the room. Juliet snarls when the incantation was complete, turning her rage back to the cackling figure below. An inferno momentarily swallows the unsuspecting victim, a tall and lanky man. The blaze subsides in less than a minute to reveal a charred corpse and beside it, glittering gems that belonged to the Kruger clan.

Amber had come up beside her and let out a heavy exhale as she takes in the scene down below. The Lycans had turned into stone, scattered around the pristine greenery in a morbidly artistic way. She catches sight of her old friend Saeko and her husband, both trapped, frozen in their stony prison. Her eyes brim with tears as she turns to their young charge, who was still in the middle of the room but had involuntarily shifted because of the spell's effect and was now a furry beast. Despite their efforts, they could only prevent the child from turning into stone. But her transformation powers were now disabled and there was no way that Natsuki could ever shift back into a human again.

XXX


	2. Chapter 2

**The Last Lycan**

Set in an old, enchanted world, a young mage stumbles upon a reclusive Lycan, who has lost her powers of transformation. The Lycan distrusts humans because of its past and thus, the mage finds herself thrown into the topmost tower as a prisoner for trespassing.

 **Chapter 2**

 _Italics – Thoughts_

The beautiful brunette settles by her favorite spot in her residence – under the leafy tree just a distance away from the small fountain in the backyard. In her hands was her latest interest, yet another hardbound novel that her parents had obtained for her – charming chronicles of danger and adventure with a splash of romance. She unclipped her framed reading glasses from her blouse; one that her mother had recently made for her; and slipped it on.

Well-read and open-minded, Shizuru Viola's parents had raised her to take on their traits. Her love for knowledge had begun at a young age, when she had exhausted their library of scrolls and books. She had read her parent's collection of spells and charm thrice over and was now snapping up any fiction, prose or poetry she could find. Unbeknownst to the rest of the provincial village, the Violas were actually powerful mages but had wisely chosen to remain inconspicuous. They had chosen to settle here mainly due to the fact that it was situated away from the bustle of the capital and at the very edge of town. The young Shizuru had started practitioning the arts at the age of five, a prodigy for her age which was largely complemented by her love for reading. However in recent years, the alluring teenage maiden had begun to be hounded by obsessive and avid admirers from the town. It had started with simple love letters, but had slowly escalated to them showering her with gifts and now following her around whenever she set foot into the village.

"Shizuru honey, are you sure you'll be alright alone?" Elvira Viola had stepped out into the backyard and was peering at her daughter, her brown eyes full of concern. "Perhaps I should cast a warding spell to keep them away from this place, especially that little buffoon, Marguerite."

Aldred trailed after his wife, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulders, "Not to worry Elvira, Shizuru knows what to do. Isn't that right, my child? Besides, that's a little too obvious, isn't it?" He grins at the thought, "The fool will be sent flying off the minute she steps within the circle!"

Shizuru regards her parents fondly, mirroring her father's chuckle, "Of course, Father dear. I shall be keeping you updated on a regular basis." As though in agreement, the falcon resting on the nearby perch caws, flapping its large wings. Shizuru strokes its head gently and continues, "Please do not worry about me or you shall be late for the gathering. Oh! Please give me a minute!" Shizuru exclaims suddenly, setting her book down and disappearing into the house. She returns soon after with a small satchel, "I brewed these potions, just in case. They're mostly healing tonics and protection teas."

Her father smiles, slinging the precious satchel across his shoulders and hugs her, "Thanks, Shizuru. These will definitely come in handy. Now, despite what I said to your mother, if you ever feel threatened by that silly teen.."

"Indeed," Shizuru cast them a bemused look, "I'll know what to do."

"Alright then," Elvira kisses her daughter's cheek, opening the white picket gate, "Be well, my darling!"

"Take care Mother, Father!" Shizuru calls out as the pair disappears down the dirt path. She returns to her spot, a smile on her face as she reopens her book and dives back into the enthralling world of mystery and adventure.

XXX

 **Two days later**

As much as Shizuru disliked it, she had to head into town today to purchase some groceries. Armed with a small basket; she approached the main marketplace where she was greeted by the townsfolk. The elegant young lady gave them a short but polite curtsey, earning smiles wherever she went. The entire town knew of Shizuru Viola, her looks and pleasant demeanor were unparalleled – silky sandy locks and a well-defined countenance attracted a legion of admirers whenever she was in town.

She, however, had absolutely no interest in any of her suitors or admirers. She knew that what she really wanted was for someone who had the ability to understand her for who she actually was. Someone who could share her zest for thinking over and beyond. Someone who could see through her cordial façade and uncover the real her. Of course, she kept these all to herself. She had long recognized that she would never find what she was looking for in this town. The townsfolk had already set their expectations on how they thought her life should have to be but she refused to conform to the norm. _Ah well_ , she sighs to herself as she continues going about town, picking up fresh eggs and produce. She notices a flash of teal from the corner of her eye and sighs internally, knowing that the young Marguerite would be approaching her soon enough. True to form, as soon as she moved on to the next stall, she heard a familiar drawl coming from behind her, "A very good morning to you, my dearest Shizuru."

"Same to you, Tomoe," Shizuru replies cordially as she thanks the woman that had just sold her two large potatoes, placing them in her basket.

"You know, Shizuru, you really shouldn't turn in so late. I was really worried when the lights didn't go off. And, it was way past midnight yesterday," Tomoe continues, trailing after the brunette as she decides to start heading back home.

A tawny eyebrow quirks, feeling rather vexed knowing that Tomoe was camped outside her house. "Ara, Tomoe. As I've mentioned before, I'm perfectly safe at home. There really is no need for you to be watching over me. I am fully capable of taking care of myself."

"I am concerned, Shizuru! And you're living right at the edge of town. Who knows what might come charging into town. You do know that there are wild beasts out there that will probably have you for dinner, right?"

Shizuru closes her eyes for a second, exasperated but keeping her cool and instead quickens her step as she continues down the dirt road back home, "Indeed Tomoe. However, I have been living there for as far as I can remember and there have been no rampages by wild beasts as you claim."

"Ah.. But it seems you're all alone now, isn't it? Your parents looked like they were going away for a long trip."

Shizuru hums, refusing to give Tomoe an answer as she unlocks the small gate to her home, wondering if Tomoe never tires from stalking her. _How was it possible that she was watching her continuously?_ "Thank you for walking me home, Tomoe. I really must go and get ready for the day. I have much to do," she raises her grocery basket slightly as an indication; turning to lock the gate behind her but finds Tomoe's hand on the gate, pushing it aside to step within the compound.

"I would love to help, Shizuru. And it's no secret that your stews are the best in town. Perhaps that could be your way to thank me for standing guard," Tomoe murmurs, stepping forward and closing the distance between them.

The brunette takes small, unnoticeable steps backwards, pressing her frame against the doorway, "Perhaps some other time, Tomoe. I really have plenty of chores awaiting my attention."

Instead, Tomoe raises her hand and turns the doorknob, causing Shizuru to stumble into her house. Shizuru hears the lock clicking into places and she immediately tenses, sensing dangerous vibes emanating off the intruder. The sharp maiden had already an inkling of what Tomoe was about to do, realizing that her parents' absence had only fueled Tomoe's advances tenfold. A spell already at the tip of her tongue, she eyes the encroaching figure, waiting for the right time to strike. Shizuru feels herself being pushed against the wall roughly, her head bumping it rather hard. She feels Tomoe's breath down her neck and she instinctively raises her hand, slapping Tomoe across the cheek, her strength amplified with the short spell.

Tomoe's head snaps to the side from the impact, the reddening mark rapidly taking shape on the pale cheeks. She licks her lips in glee; adrenaline pumping and turns back to continue her assault on the woman that caught her eye, only to find that Shizuru had already slipped past her and was already unlocking the door. She was about to give chase but a sudden blur flits by her, talons leaving a large tear across her shirt. "Ah! Damn! Shizuru!" she calls, a hand on the wounded shoulder, but the brunette was already a distance away. "Damn it! I was this close to making her mine!" Tomoe snarls, hammering a fist against the doorframe. Her grey eyes follow the figure that had already made her way to the edge of the woods and she promises herself, "It's okay, Shizuru, You'll have to come back sooner or later. No one could survive in the forest, especially not you! I'll continue to wait for you." The narcissist smoothens her rumpled hair back, "After all, no one can resist me."

XXX

 _The nerve of that barbaric, boorish pig!_ Shizuru shudders involuntarily as she thought of the proximity between them just a few minutes ago. Just the thought of it alone was enough to make her gag. The intelligent falcon had followed her and was now perched on her shoulders. She had bunched up the sleeves of her dress, allowing it to rest on her as she continues heading deeper into the forests, deciding that she should just get as far away as she could.

Her parents would not be back for another couple of months and she really did not want to deal with Tomoe again. She had extraordinary patience but the thought of being manhandled by that wretched buffoon on a daily basis was just insulting and exhausting. She just felt like getting away from this place as fast as possible. She signals for the falcon to take flight and closing her eyes, she starts to sift through her memory for a spell that would aid her. As soon as the words leave her mouth, she finds her footsteps much lighter and faster. The burst of haste allowed her to cover a much larger distance than any ordinary human could. In a rare display of elation, she grins, weaving in and out of the trees easily.

It wasn't until the golden rays of the sun had started to wane, before she was feeling pretty tired and hungry. The brunette was, however, pretty content in knowing that she had probably covered a three day journey in less than a day. There was still a little bit of time left before nightfall and she decided to forage for her dinner. Despite the fact that it was early winter, she was still able to find a few small berries and fruits. Placing her dinner in her pocket, she wandered around the forest, but stopped short when she suddenly felt a magical presence ahead of her. Shizuru was suddenly on full alert, wary for what she would encounter. She inched forward slowly, feeling the presence getting stronger. _A barrier?_

She lifts her hand, taking slow steps in front until it disappears entirely into the peculiar barrier in the middle of nowhere. Startled, she retracts her hand, gaping at what had just happened. Thoughts immediately run wild through her head – _What on earth was on the other side? Why was there even a barrier here to begin with? Perhaps because there was something dangerous lurking on the other side? Or something wonderful? Should I turn and leave or should I throw caution to the wind?_ Biting her lower lip, she pauses, hesitating to take the next step into the unknown. She closes her eyes, taking in a deep breath to calm her beating heart down. This could most possibly be the adventure of a lifetime; it was things like these that had always drawn her into the novels she was reading.

 _Was I going to just let an opportunity like this slip by?_

XXX

The large lycan was standing amongst her brethren by the castle's expansive greenery. She was no longer the little wolf pup that was small enough to be carried by her aunts, Amber and Julia. She had grown to her full size, towering over her guardians and her friends as well. It seemed that age had only served to further the chiseled features of the wolf, her silvery markings firmly accentuating her forehead and muzzle. The distinct highlights in her fur were also now found on her four paws and at the tip of her tail, contrasting beautifully with the midnight blue fur that was covering most of her body.

Her large paws were now resting on her mother's face, thumb brushing tenderly on her stone cheek, fondly remembering her gentle touches and soothing lullabies. She sighs as her emerald eyes shift to her father and resting her muzzle against the cool rock that was his shoulder, missing his steadfast presence every single day. She was now a few inches taller than him, nothing like the tiny pup he used to piggyback on his broad shoulders.

"Damn those humans," she growls, her razor sharp canines showing. They had taken everything from her all in the name of greed and she would never forgive them for it. And it was because of this fierce determination that Amber and Julia, together with the help of their daughters, Nao and Mai, had decided to cast a powerful barrier that enshrouded the castle with elaborate magic, obscuring it from sight. There had been a few wanderers that somehow managed to stumble upon the secluded castle before Nao and Mai were old enough to help their mothers with the spell, but they were quickly met with a ferocious, dark lycan that was ready to tear them apart from limb to limb. Natsuki was distrustful of humans and she guarded what remained of her family with fervor. She would not let anyone desecrate her pack ever again. More so, now that she was grown and fully capable of taking care of what was left of them. It had taken much restraining from her aunts and friends before she begrudgingly allowed them to be let the humans go, under the promise of her aunts that they would cast a spell to make them forget everything they saw. However, things had improved substantially after the barrier was up and they never had such occurrences anymore. It was the way Natsuki liked it and she wanted to keep it that way.

"OY! Scruffy!" Natsuki's ears prick at the sound of Nao's voice, scowling in displeasure at the nickname. She whispers softly to her parents before taking her leave and headed toward the voice. She arrives by the small pond where everyone was gathered and sees the grinning redhead.

"What now, Nao?"

"Stop playing with my name!"

Natsuki shrugs, "That's what you get for calling me Scruffy and pooch and bowwow and.."

"Stop it, both of you!" Mai threatens, taking her eyes off the roasting chicken at the pit. The fire rages, spitting and crackling as her temper spiked at the squabbling duo.

"NO! Don't get mad Mai! My food! I'll stop, l'll stop!" Nao cries in horror as she picks up a whiff of burnt chicken. She was starving, having spent the entire day reciting spells with her mothers.

Julia scoffs, "You little pushover, Nao! Is this what we taught you?" She was quickly silenced when Amber sent a short kindle of fire her way as a warning. "Hehe! Okay, you win Amber dearest!"

Amber rolls her eyes at Julia, earning herself a sheepish smirk. Amber turns to the lycan, a smile on her face as she rubs the furried arm gently, "Natsuki, would you help to set the plates, please?"

"Sure, Aunt Amber," the wolf replies affably and trots to retrieve the plates that were nearby. Suddenly, she raises her large head, sniffing into the air, ears cocked. She locks onto a scent and the markings on her forehead scrunches.

"Natsuki? Natsuki, what's wrong?" Julia immediately notices the change in Natsuki's body language and it did not bode well. The plates in her paws drop back onto the table with a clatter and the lycan was off, her cape billowing behind her as she sprinted toward the source of the scent.

The family of redheads were soon on her tail, Julia panting as she ran, "How the hell does she run so damn fast!"

"She has four legs instead of two, ma!" came Nao's breathless reply.

"But.. the barrier.." Mai was unable to think and run after her friend at the same time. "Oh, we must hurry, mother!"

Amber spots Natsuki and the unsuspecting trespasser whose back was turned against the raging lycan. She had to stop this! "Natsuki!" she screams with all her might, hoping it might snap Natsuki out of it.

XXX


	3. Chapter 3

**The Last Lycan**

Set in an old, enchanted world, a young mage stumbles upon a reclusive Lycan, who has lost her powers of transformation. The Lycan distrusts humans because of its past and thus, the mage finds herself thrown into the topmost tower as a prisoner for trespassing.

 **Chapter 3**

 _Italics – Thoughts_

The young mage had just fully crossed into the barrier and was examining the imposing walls that surrounded the large and majestic castle. The castle was in excellent condition; not a single brick out of place; and its' strong, sound walls bolstered the concavities of the mountain, elevating the rest of the structure above the tall pines below. It seemed that the architects who designed it had made it so that the castle flowed with the mountain, instead of cutting right into it. Shizuru ran a hand against the smooth brick walls, marveling at the astounding architecture before her. Her gaze slowly shifts upwards and she catches sight of the roof of the castle that was covered with dark, almost black grey shingles; a stark contrast with the sandy walls of the building's structure. It was just inconceivable that she had just walked right into this exquisite structure.

A sudden scream breaks her out of her reverie and she turns around to search for the owner of the voice, only to find a massive furried beast charging at her at top speed. Shizuru gasps, instinctively raising her hands and uttering the first spell that came to mind. The magic swirled through her slim fingers, sending a shockwave towards the huge wolf-like creature. Much to her surprise, the beast had dodged it by leaping almost three feet up in the air. It landed back neatly on the ground with a vicious snarl, baring its' knifelike incisors at her. Her ruby-eyes widen and she draws in a short breath as the beast closes the distance between them easily, emitting a deep, deafening roar that shook her to the core, but she had planted her feet firmly, standing her ground.

Shizuru hears a faint clack of teeth as the roar stops, replaced with a throaty growl and she courageously cast a glance upward, studying the large wolf that was now standing on its' hind legs, towering over her. Looking beyond the blunt muzzle, she meets the most magnificent emeralds she had ever seen, studying her intensely. She quickly realizes that the wolf was not about to harm her – if it had, she would probably be ripped apart by now – and with those focused eyes, she figured she might have just met a lycanthrope from the legends. Steeling herself, she greets the lycan with a short curtsey, "I stumbled upon this castle and I apologize for intruding and attacking you."

The wolf took a step back, the growl stopping and its handsome features scrunches. It sniffs a little at her but does not reply, merely tilting its head to the side, as though processing what she had just said.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru breaks the eye contact with the large animal, noticing four redheads gathering beside it, one throwing her arm on the wolf's side to use its powerfully built body to rest on. The rest were all bent over, hands on their knees and panting heavily. Shizuru took in the scene silently. _It appeared that these people were close to the lycanthrope?_

The girl who had her arm resting on the lycanthrope propped herself up, punching the huge arm that was now dangling at the side, "OI! Do you know how exhausted I am now?! We don't have four legs, mind you!" The midnight blue wolf bends down to the redhead's eye level, glaring at her, before snorting in her face loudly, earning a disgruntled cry, "EEEWWW! Dog snot!" Nao started to wipe her face frantically with the sleeves of her shirt.

Had Shizuru not been in her current situation, she would have raised a hand to her lips to stifle a giggle at their antics, but she was saved from it when the older redheads stepped up to her. Circling her, one of them stretches a hand, "Hi! I'm Julia! This is my partner, Amber! I see you're pretty talented.."

Shizuru takes the hand lightly and smiles, sensing that the women in front of her were mages as well. "Pleased to meet you, Julia, Amber. I'm Shizuru Viola. Again, I apologize for all the disruption I've caused you. It was rude of me to do so and I shall take my leave at once."

Warm eyes study Shizuru and Amber nods to herself, "Ms Viola. Dusk is about to fall and this is no place to spend the night, especially in the thick of the forest.."

A low growl interrupted them and Shizuru finds the lycan's glare now directed at her, "She does not belong here, Aunt Amber! I will not allow it!"

Julia crosses her arms, "That's not right, Natsuki. I'm sure we taught you better than this. Besides, Shizuru's different! I'm sure you can sense it too, considering you stopped short of shredding her into bits when you had the chance."

"Come on, Natsuki. It's just one night," the last redhead interjects, "Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Mai and this is my sister, Nao," she rubs her short hair sheepishly before waving her hand at the bored-looking redhead who was peering at her nails.

"Aw some on pup," Nao drawls, "I'm sure you could use a little company. She might help you loosen up, after all."

A feral roar leaves the lycan's throat after those words were muttered and she snarls, "SHUT UP! If you want her to stay so much, then fine!" She turns back around and picks Shizuru up easily, hoisting the girl up on her broad shoulders, one arm securely wrapping around her and bounds off toward the castle.

"Natsuki! Stop!" Amber cries futilely, her calls falling on deaf ears. She locks eyes with Julia and runs her hand through her wavy locks in exasperation. "Looks like she's headed for the western tower."

"She needs some time to calm down. You know how her temper is," Amber's life partner replies with a rare brooding look on her face before her eyes shift to Nao and she presses the bridge of her nose in exasperation, "Don't aggravate your cousin, Nao, please."

Far ahead, Shizuru had tightened her grip on the lycan's smooth fur in fright as the wolf starts to scale the tall tower. She shivers as a draft of cold wind whips at her hair and she shuts her eyes as they get higher and higher up, the only source of warmth was from the large animal that was now about to take her prisoner. Somehow, she didn't wish to use any spells on the beast. She knew what she saw in those eyes and it was her fault for trespassing in the first place so she decided to accept whatever punishment the master of the house deemed fit. She feels the body below hers shift as Natsuki clambers though the window at the top of the tower and flings open the cell door. Shizuru braces herself as she feels herself being lifted off the broad shoulders, expecting to be thrown clear across the room, but instead finds herself being placed on the ground rather gently. She looks up, surprised, only to find herself gazing into the intense green eyes that were studying her. The lycan huffs, breaking away after a second. The cell door shuts with a clang and she hears the locks bolting in place. Before she knew it, she was all alone in the tall, frigid tower.

Shizuru blinks, adjusting her eyes to the dim room that was barely illuminated by the last speck of sun from a tiny, unreachable window. The room was barren and held no semblance of warmth in those stone walls. She hugged herself, rubbing her arms in a bid to warm herself. Finding a corner, she smoothens her dress out and takes a seat, reaching into the small pocket and pulled out a few small berries that she had foraged earlier. A familiar caw resounds from the window and she lifts her crimson eyes, spotting her family's hawk perched on the sill.

"Ara, I seem to have gotten myself into quite a fix, haven't I?" she murmurs at the bird, which had landed softly on her shoulders. "But I'd daresay I rather this than facing Tomoe Marguerite for another day. At least the lycanthrope has something else other than lust in her eyes."

She hears footsteps outside the door and her hawk had hopped away from the disturbance and disappeared into the twilight sky. The cell doors swing open, four heads popping out. Shizuru squints from the light coming into the room, raising a hand to shield her eyes.

"Hey, Shizuru. It's Julia. I'm sorry that we got you thrown in here.."

"Ara, it's alright, Julia. Afterall, I was the one who trespassed. I suppose the barrier was up for a reason," she admits truthfully, standing up.

"Natsuki's just.. kind of angry right now. She really isn't evil, Shizuru," Mai tries hard to explain for her childhood friend, "I hope she didn't scare you, she doesn't really know how scary she can be sometimes."

"Thank you, Mai. I understand what you mean and I don't believe her to be evil at all," Shizuru replies with a smile.

"Wow," Nao sidles up to her sister, "That's really weird. I mean.. who the hell isn't afraid of a furious bellowing beast? Every one we've met goes ballistic at the sight of her. Do you meet lycans every day or something? Or is there something I don't know about?" Nao's lime green eyes study Shizuru suspiciously.

It was Amber's turn to speak as she walked up behind Nao, covering her daughter's mouth with one hand and the other extending a small bag. "Nao here just has a way of aggravating her cousin. But by the way, take this. It's the least we could do for you. Though I'm not sure of why you'd continue to stay, considering you would be able to leave with ease since you're a mage."

Shizuru bows her head with a short laugh, "I was the one trespassing and I would prefer to take the full consequence for my actions."

Amber regards the peculiar girl, a small smile creeping on her lips. "Well, that should keep you filled for the night," she glances at her family, who take her cue to leave. Before she shuts the door, Amber turns back around and whispers gently, "Also, thank you." With that, she spins on her heel and leaves, without waiting for a response.

Shizuru's gaze lingers at the now shut door and her features soften, before it finally breaks into a smile. It seemed that the redheads knew more than they let on. _What an interesting and intriguing family._ She returns to her corner with the small bag in hand and opens it, inhaling the heavenly aroma of roasted chicken. She reaches into the bag and pulls out the carefully wrapped carved meat, savoring its wonderful taste. She leaned back against the walls when she was done, feeling exhaustion creep over her.

XXX

The large wolf retreated back into her room after scaling down the tower, collapsing heavily on her chair, drumming her claws against the lightwood desk. She had felt rather restless from the run back to her lodgings, feeling slightly uncomfortable for throwing the young woman into the cell. For after all, she had apologized so sincerely and did not bat an eye about her hulking, transformed lycan form. Yet, in the back of her mind that had been hammered into her a million times after her parent's downfall, was the fact that she should never trust anyone.

She could see it in their eyes, those who had trespassed and found themselves face to face with the lycanthrope, that the minute they returned to town, they would have spread the word and come searching for them. No, she had to protect what remained on her family and she refused to let her clan's remains get desecrated. To protect what was close to her, she would have killed them all, but luckily, Amber and Julia had intervened, hitting the intruders with a spell that made them forget all that they had seen before sending them on their merry way back.

Natsuki sighs, closing her eyes and leans back into the plush chair, recalling everything that had happened. Those exquisite carmine eyes, the fearless stance and the brave apology. She had never met anyone like that before. She growls in anger, at her own confusion and hammers the desk, "Damnit! What's happening to me?!" Throwing the chair back, she flings off her cape and flops down on her double bed with the beautiful brunette in mind, before falling into an uneasy slumber.

A few hours before daybreak, Natsuki stirs from her slumber, feeling exhausted as she barely had three hours of sleep, and the tumultuous dreams did not help. She sits up and stretches her powerful limbs in an attempt to feel better, but the nagging feeling does not go away. _What the hell did I forget?_ Getting off the bed and pacing around the room, her grey brows furrow as she tries to recollect everything that had happened the day before but nothing strikes her. She turns to the wardrobe, shrugging off her slept-in clothes for a fresh set – a comfortable cotton pair of shirt and pants. Her stomach suddenly rumbles loudly and she decides to heed its' call, padding softly down to the kitchen to grab a bite. Chomping into the delicious muffins baked by Mai, her green eyes abruptly lights up with realization. In her rage, she had forgotten to leave food behind for the prisoner! Without a second thought, she quickly gathers a handful of treats and bundles them up quickly, throwing it across her shoulders and speeds off.

A quick climb later, she peers into the cell through the little peephole and finds the young lady balled up and asleep on the cold floor. Unbolting the door, she heads inside, curious as to why she hadn't awakened.

"Oi," she mutters, lightly nudging the young maiden's shoulder, but retracts almost immediately when she realizes that the mage was icy cold. "Hey!" she cradles Shizuru's head gently, tapping her cheek with her paw but there was no response. "Shit!" she curses while lifting the girl up, wrapping her furry arms around Shizuru and tries her best to share her body's warmth but to little avail. Picking the unconscious girl up, she secures her firmly against her chest and clambers out the window, scaling her way down. She runs back as fast as she could on twos, worried, as she could still feel a tinge of iciness against her.

Throwing the quilts open, she gingerly lowers Shizuru on her bed before tucking her in the thick sheets. She gets to work on the fireplace, feeding it with logs and the room is soon heated by the crackling fire. Striding down to the pantry, she retrieves a kettle, a bronze bottle and a pawful of berries and fruits that had been set aside by Amber. She presses her paw against Shizuru's cheek when she returns to the room, nodding to herself as she notes that Shizuru wasn't so frigid anymore and the color had returned to her lips somewhat. Kettle on the fire, she warms the water, pouring it into the bottle before lifting the blanket and tucking the warm water bottle in Shizuru's arms. She drags her armchair over to the bed and waits, hoping that the brunette would wake up soon. Before she realizes it, exhaustion claims her and she dozes off beside the sleeping brunette.

XXX


	4. Chapter 4

**The Last Lycan**

Set in an old, enchanted world, a young mage stumbles upon a reclusive Lycan, who has lost her powers of transformation. The Lycan distrusts humans because of its past and thus, the mage finds herself thrown into the topmost tower as a prisoner for trespassing.

A/N: Okay guys, to clarify – Natsuki is unable to change back into her human form from the curse. Besides being that big, bad wolf towering over Mai and Nao, she basically retains everything else. Her clothes, her speech, opposable thumbs etc.. Just think of a midnight blue lycanthrope with charming green eyes – topped off with a nice, white cotton top and matching pants/cape.

Also, I've decided to rush out this chapter in time for Christmas. I hope you guys like it. Here's wishing everyone a Merry Christmas!

 **Chapter 4**

 _Italics – Thoughts_

A few hours later, lidded eyes open to reveal sharp, crimson irises as Shizuru awakens, studying the room that she had awoken in. The remaining vestiges of cold had disappeared without a trace and so had the icy tower walls. In its place was a crackling fireplace and an extremely fluffy, comfortable bed. She finds a dark and furry figure's head resting on the bed, snoozing lightly with her body hunched over. She recognizes the navy fur and relaxes a little, soon noting that the wolf was actually snoring, even in such an uncomfortable position. She stifled a short giggle but even with the slight sound, she saw that both ears twitched, signaling the awakening of the large beast.

A paw scratching her muzzle, Natsuki groggily stands up, "You're up. Hang on, I'll get a hot drink for you.." Tossing a few mixed berries into a cup, she adds hot water and hands Shizuru the cup of flavored water, "Drink it. How're you feeling?"

Cup to her lips, Shizuru nods instead. She was already feeling much better, bundled up in the sheets and the toasty room worked wonders.

"Aren't you a mage or something.. Why didn't you.. I don't know.. cast a spell or something?" Natsuki asks, scratching her head awkwardly.

Shizuru sets the cup aside on the bedside table, "Ara, I'm afraid that arcane magic is my cup of tea, instead of fire. I only wield the energy it provides."

"Oh.." Natsuki is at a loss for words, remembering Shizuru's earlier spell and rubbing her furried arm in indication, "Right.. And you don't have fur."

Shizuru smiles gently, holding her gaze on Natuski, "Thank you, for taking care of me."

Natsuki nods, shifting her weight on her paws uncomfortably, turning her head away to avoid Shizuru's gaze. Questions burned in her mind. _Why didn't she just escape instead of freezing to death in the cell? With the magic she possesses, she should have been long gone by now._

Shizuru had noticed Natsuki's discomfort around her and decided that she should return to the tower, lest she caused the young wolf further distress. Besides, she was already feeling better and she did not want to impose further.

"Hey! What're you doing?" Natsuki exclaims when she notices the brunette starting to get up from the bed.

"Ara, I'm feeling much better. I think that I should return the tower."

Natsuki growls. "Why didn't you escape?" she questions the brunette in all honesty, knowing the sudden question would catch her off-guard.

Shizuru eyes widen at the bluntness of the question, but she recovers easily with a chuckle, "It was my fault for trespassing onto your property and for attacking you. I would like to apologize again for that. If imprisonment is deemed fit by you, I promise I shall not escape."

Green eyes lock on reds for a full minute and even Shizuru shifts a little at the steely gaze. She could almost see the cogs in the lycanthrope's head turning – as though contemplating the possibility of someone promising that would even intend to keep it. As though on cue, the midnight wolf sucks in a breath, squaring her shoulders and straightens to her full height. Her viridian orbs were now gleaming with evident recognition and there was almost a hint of a smirk on her muzzle – she had detected no trace of untruth in Shizuru's word from her words and scent. The mage's heartbeat and voice had remained constant throughout, no spikes in frequency from what Natsuki could hear and smell. Yet, she wasn't certain. Perhaps this woman before her was a trained liar – Natsuki was more than familiar with people who could lie their way through anything – a certain rambunctious and aggravating redhead immediately came to mind.

Shizuru watched silently as the lycanthrope's tail swished from side to side, the markings on its forehead creasing as it was deep in thought. She thought she spotted a scowl on its face. She peered curiously at the tall beast in front of her, thinking that it was rather cute when it looked like that and she wondered if she could ever get the lycan to trust her enough to show her human form. She guessed that it was guarded against her, seeing that she was a complete stranger.

"Oi, What're you staring at?" Natsuki grumbles, causing crimson eyes to snap back and meet her gaze, feeling herself getting uncomfortable when she noticed that the mage was checking her out.

"Ara, I was just thinking that that scowl looks rather good on you," Shizuru replies truthfully, with a hint of amusement. Somehow, she didn't feel afraid of the hulking animal before her at all, sensing full well that the earlier treatment was just an act of brashness. She could tell, from the way she was taken care of, that the large beast was in fact, extremely kind despite her fearsome outward appearance. In fact, no one had ever been so blunt to her before and Shizuru found herself starting to appreciate it.

"W-what?" Natsuki herself was startled at the very candid response but she shakes her head and regains her composure with a growl, feeling rather thankful for the fur that was covering her heated face. "Come."

Shizuru tilts her head, but obliges and follows the lycan wordlessly. Natsuki had already threw the doors open and was striding out into the hallways. The carpeted floors were plush and decorated with large, imposing windows where she could view the beautiful sunset amongst the mountains in the horizon. There was no time to admire the view however, as Natsuki kept up the pace, her black cape billowing behind her. "Where are we going?" Shizuru asks as she tries to keep up with the wolf, noticing that they were walking away from the tower that was her prison for a day.

"Your room," Natsuki replies without turning her head.

".. What do you mean?"

"Do you prefer the tower, then?" Natsuki replies gruffly, stopping to turn around and eye the girl with a raised eyebrow.

Shizuru shakes her head, "No, I would prefer a room. Thank you."

Natsuki grunts her approval and continues walking forward. They walked a few steps ahead in slience before Natsuki cleared her throat, "So, the kitchen's downstairs. Mai and Amber usually keep it stocked. Basically you will find everything you need in the castle. The doors are unlocked." Her eyes then darken, enveloping them with a thunderous aura, "You gave your word to me, I trust you shall keep it."

They stop outside a room and Natsuki swings the door open to reveal a large double bed, complete with a fire pit and reclining lounge chair. Shizuru gave the room a once over, noticing that the room was impeccably maintained – embossed wallpapers lined the walls, pristine lacquered wood as the flooring and a beautiful painting of the castle hung over the bed. "You'll stay here," Natsuki mutters, hunching over the fireplace to start a fire. When a warm glow illuminates the room, Natsuki eyes Shizuru with a frown, "There's also a gated garden behind the castle. Stay out of it." With that, she flips her cape and turns on her heel, shutting the door tightly behind her.

".. Goodnight," Shizuru murmurs at the doors.

XXX

The next morning, Amber was already in the kitchen before dawn. She had, in her hands, a tray of freshly baked breads and a pot of tea. "Mum!" Mai calls, her head sticking out from the doorway. "You forgot the jam!"

"Oh! Right! Thanks, Mai dear," Amber smiles warmly at her child. "Nao! Don't be lazy and help your mother and Mai out!"

Nao, who was slouched on the dining table gets up slowly and trudges to the back. Amber promptly heard a smack and a loud whine from her, "Owwww! Mother! That was SO uncalled for! I was here to help!"

"Oh don't be a child, Nao! It was just a smack on your buns. Besides, I'm already done with cooking, so do get some plates over here," Julia chides the lazy Nao.

"I'll be back in a bit, Hon!" Amber yells out to her partner, before opening the door. To her utmost surprise, she was met with an equally stunned Shizuru, standing in the doorway. "Shizuru!" she exclaims, "What're you doing here?!"

"Shizuru?!" Julia echoes, her head sticking out of the kitchen with a pan and spatula in hand. Two other heads soon popped out, their faces crossed in horror at the sight of the bewildered young mage.

"Ara," Shizuru shuts the door while composes herself with a quick inhale, "Good morning, everyone…"

Nao had sprinted up to her before she could complete her sentence, "Oi! Did you escape? You shouldn't be here! Natsuki would be sooooooo mad!" She starts beckoning to Mai to help her to get Shizuru away, but as soon as the carrot top manages to scramble her sister's side, she hears Natsuki's familiar yawn right outside the door.

Viridian eyes meet with violet and lime green ones with slight disinterest at the current position their owners were in. She wasn't in the mood to wonder why on earth Mai and Nao were clinging onto Shizuru for dear life in the early morning. "Morning Shizuru. Get off her, weirdos and let's eat. I'm starving."

Julia and Amber exchange glances at Natsuki's nonchalance towards Shizuru's presence in the dining room, wondering what on earth happened. The last they saw of the mage was when she was locked up in the tallest towers. They had no objections whatsoever to the change though – they liked the young woman. Mai and Nao slowly peeled themselves off warily, taking their seats around the table, Shizuru included. "Thanks for the meal, Aunt Amber and Aunt Julia," Natsuki looks up from the table and gave her aunts a toothy grin. "Can I get a roll, please?" she indicates to Shizuru who was seated beside the tray that Amber had intended to bring to the tower initially.

"Sure," Shizuru smiles, flipping open the cloth that kept the bread warm and hands one to Natsuki, before choosing one for herself.

Mai shifts uneasily at the interaction and clears her throat at that point, "Shizuru, try the cranberry buns. They're pretty good, if I say so myself."

"Showoff," Nao coughs, earning herself a glare from her sister. "I mean.. Mai bakes the best bread, isn't that right, big sis?" she grins widely, showing her teeth like a Cheshire cat.

Mai snatches her baked goods away from Nao, narrowing her eyes at her sister, "You're not getting any, smart ass. HEY!" Mai yelps as Nao sends a miniature fireball her way, bursting in Mai's face and causing it to blacken.

It seemed like Julia had already predicted what was about to unfold as she was already up and over by Nao's side, cuffing her mischievous daughter on the neck. "No magic at the dining table!"

Natsuki had already gotten off her seat with a look of boredom plastered on her face and in her paws was a wet towel, which she held out to Mai, who took it with a deadly glare at the laughing Nao. Amber shook her head in exasperation, deciding to occupy her mouth with a spoonful of jam instead of chiding Nao again.

A warm feeling bubbles in Shizuru as she watches the family in their exchange. It was so casual and lacked any inhibitions. It was a far cry from the way the townsfolk treated her and she was sort of accustomed to their false pleasantries. This was refreshing and Shizuru decided there and then that she preferred it.

"So, Shizuru," Julia turns her attention to her as she heads back to her seat, "Our schedule here is pretty simple. We'd usually tend to the crops and animals in the morning and squeeze in some practice in the afternoon. Would you like to join us?"

"Ara, thank you for your consideration. Is it alright?" Shizuru turns to Natsuki.

The lycan glances up from her bowl in surprise at the question and nods, "Of course." Shizuru had bothered to ask and respect her opinion on this.. _What a girl, this Shizuru was.._

Amber beams, noting Natsuki's body language. They were off to a better start now. "Great! There's just a little work left to harvest what's remaining before Winter's cold comes knocking, so Natsuki and Mai'll be working in the forge today. It'll just be the four of us, then." With approving nods and looks across the table, Amber beams, continuing with her breakfast.

"Oi," Nao suddenly calls, her eyes trained on the lycan that was munching silently, "Why'd you suddenly change your mind about her?"

Natsuki doesn't raise her head, only glaring up at the curious pair of lime green eyes that sparkled with interest.

"That's good, isn't it?" Mai hurriedly interrupts, knowing the situation would possibly escalate if Nao were to continue probing Natsuki. "By the way, Shizuru, what kind of magic do you specialize in? I'm pretty sure it isn't fire, though," she adds on, remembering the purple blast of energy Shizuru had sent at Natsuki.

"Ara, that is right, Mai. I'm versed in arcane magic," Shizuru replies, lifting her hands to let a small glow of purple energy gather at her fingertips.

"Now that's pretty neat!" Julia lets out a low whistle. "I think today's practice is gonna be fun!" She starts chomping down the food on her plate as the rest of the table gape at her. A half-eaten apple in hand, she cuffs Nao and wraps her arm around Amber with a wide grin. "Come on! Let's get our chores done for the day!"

"You done, Natsuki?" Mai nudges her furry friend.

"I'm good," she replies, standing up to clear her dishes. Just before she turns and leaves, she cast a backward glance at the brunette, who had just happened to look up. Their eyes meet for a brief second before Natsuki quickly turns away and hurries out of the dining room, grabbing Mai along with her.

Noticing her friend's strange behavior, Mai casually tries to start conversation as she and Natsuki head down toward the forge, "Say Natsuki. What happened with Shizuru?"

Natsuki doesn't meet her eyes, muttering to herself, "Nothing. What's there to ask about?"

Mai shrugs, "You're kind of alright with her, which is rare, by your standards." She gives Natsuki a look when the wolf was about to retort. "You know what I mean, Natsuki." They arrive in the large room that was lined with an array of weapons and tools and Mai throws a spell at the hanging lanterns in the room, lighting it up with a faint orange hue before pulling on a pair of gloves.

"I don't know," Natsuki replies, averting her gaze as she throws on the work apron. She picks up a hammer that lay on the anvil and twirls it around.

Mai scoffs at her friend's obviously lacking attempt in distracting herself as she lights the furnace with a stronger fire spell and it immediately glows, the heat at optimal levels. She picks up the half-completed pickaxe from the workbench and starts fitting the wooden handle in, "Why did you suddenly change your mind about her?"

Natsuki sighs dramatically as she uses a pair of large tongs to pick up the now glowing steel from the furnace and places it on the anvil, "I found her freezing in the tower."

Mai was about to ask why Shizuru couldn't have just made a small fire, when she suddenly remembered the mage's different line of study and settled for making a small 'o' with her lips. Shizuru was looking pretty well and Mai presumed that Natsuki had probably spent the night caring for the girl. She grins inwardly, knowing that Natsuki wouldn't have just done that for anyone. Shizuru must have made an impression on her. That was good. Mai herself found the newcomer really polite and forthcoming; and seeing that Shizuru did not attempt to escape even though she probably could have justified her opinion further. Mai knew that it was hard for Natsuki as well, with her outward appearance and all, but Shizuru somehow didn't seem to mind and Mai was rather happy with that. Perhaps this girl would draw Natsuki out of her shell and her friend could start to build her trust in the world again.

"Stop grinning to yourself, Mai. You're creeping me out," Natsuki grumbles, snapping the carrot-top out of her thoughts. The harsh clang reverberated through the room as Natsuki starts hammering the metal that she had picked up from the furnace into shape

"Heh heh, sorry Natsuki, I was just thinking. Anyway, let's get these tools ready. The lake'll be frozen over soon." Mai chuckles as her friend continues hammering away at the metal and decides to drop the topic altogether. She knew from experience that she'll just have to give the solitary wolf a little time.

XXX

Shizuru sighed happily as she nestled comfortably on the ledge of the balcony, gazing out at the stars. Leaning her head back against the smooth walls, she closes her eyes and breathes in the crisp winter air. Today had been such a wonderful day.

After Mai and Natsuki had left for the forge, Amber and Julia had brought her out to the large plot of land that was beside the castle. There was only a small piece of land that still had to be worked on, and the three of them had spent the next few hours clearing it while Nao went off to the barns. Two curious mages had then used the entire afternoon to find out more about her; of course though, being Shizuru, she also made sure that the information bartering was fair.

She had learnt that this estate belonged to Natsuki's parents, who had passed a long time ago at the hands of a greedy shaman. The lycanthropes were living a peaceful life off the land but now that it was just the mages and Natsuki left, they had to spend most of their time taking care of the castle and ensuring they had enough food over the past decade. The details were brief, but both Amber and Julia had preferred if the story was told by Natsuki herself, if she wished to.

Shizuru was more than alright with that. Even with the brief story told by the two older mages, she now understood why Natsuki treated her that way. In fact, she secretly wished that one day, she would be able to hear the entire from Natsuki firsthand. If only she had more time to spend with the young wolf..

"Ara..?" she whispers aloud, when she hears the opening of the balcony doors, only to find herself looking at the tall, dark lycan that had been on her mind. _Now that was fate for you_ , she muses to herself.

"O-oh, sorry," Natsuki quickly mutters, startled to find someone occupying her favorite spot in the castle and was ready to turn and leave.

"It's alright. A night like this should be appreciated with company. If it's not too rude of me, would you please join me?" Shizuru decides to try a little bolder approach, praying it would not backfire on her.

Natsuki pauses in hesitation and Shizuru could see the familiar tail swishing ever so discreetly as she waits for a reply. When Natsuki shut the door and took the seat on the opposite side of the ledge, Shizuru felt her heart skip a beat. A peaceful silence fell over them as Shizuru watched Natsuki get comfortable, wrapping her tail against herself and propping one foot up on the ledge casually.

"Uhm, so, thanks for helping out around the castle," Natsuki begins, surprising herself even as she initiated conversation; with a virtual human stranger no less! But she quickly reminded herself that this woman was no ordinary human. She had looked past her terrifying outward appearance and even Natsuki was appreciative of that. It was the first stranger that she had met that didn't turn tail and run, screaming for their lives.

"It was the least I could do, after you graciously offered me such a splendid room," Shizuru smiles warmly, honesty brimming in her words. "I really had a great time today with your family. They are such wonderful people. You're very lucky."

"They are," Natsuki finds herself smiling softly in agreement as she thinks of her extended red-headed family, "I would have been dead if it wasn't for them." She clears her throat, shaking her head as she pushes back memories of the past, "I suppose Nao didn't hurt you with those random spells she likes to throw around, did she?"

Shizuru laughs, a melodic tinkle that had Natsuki gazing at her in undisguised interest, "Ara! Nao is certainly skilled with her incantations and I certainly learnt a lot from her today."

"Learn? From Nao?!" Natsuki couldn't help but burst out in guffaws. "The last time she tried to show me something, she set Aunt Julia's entire closet in flames. And she was the reason why Mai has shoulder length hair now, just so you know."

Shizuru giggles at Natsuki's exaggerated motions – the large beast was surprisingly adorable when she started to warm up. Shizuru herself had not laughed that hard in a long while and the handsome wolf was just too adorable. Natsuki settles down, coaxing her aching tummy as her laughter subsides, leaning back with her paws behind her head. A gust from the North brings a bout of chilly winter air across the open balcony and Shizuru unconsciously shifted her arms, but the slight movement didn't go undetected. Red irises look on curiously at the lycanthrope that had stood up and was making her way across the balcony's cobbled floor. Natsuki unbuckles the glistening golden pin that was holding her cape and in a swift motion, places it on Shizuru's back before returning to her position wordlessly.

"Thank you.." Shizuru murmurs, tightening the cape around herself that still had Natsuki's warmth on it. A pleasant woody scent drifted into her nose and Shizuru found that she quite liked it.

"I'm Natsuki Kruger, by the way," the wolf suddenly speaks, realizing that she had yet to make a formal introduction of herself to the brunette in her company. She shrugs nonchalantly as though it wasn't a big deal, "But I suppose you kind of knew that already. Just call me Natsuki, anyway."

"Ara, pleased to meet you, Natsuki. I'm Shizuru Viola," Shizuru smirks, starting to feel more comfortable around the lycan already, "But I suppose you kind of knew that already too. Just call me Shizuru, anyway."

Natsuki raises a furred eyebrow at the seemingly mischievous woman and stifles a snort of laughter at her own words used on herself. "Well, Shizuru," she pauses as she lay down on the parapet, propping her head on her arms as she gazed out at the dark sky, "Let's see if you're as talented with the stars as you are with your words." She points, "Do you know the name of that constellation?"

Shizuru cocks her head, gazing up into the midnight sky as she studies the shimmering stars, "Ara, that is a hard one, but I believe it is Lupus."

"That's right, the wolf star," Natsuki smiles, rather impressed at Shizuru's knowledge. "As you can see," she flexes her front paws in indication, "That's my favorite. Though, I'm impressed."

"Ara, I pick up almost any book I can lay my hands on," Shizuru replies happily, "They are a trove of knowledge. In fact, I was just reading.." Shizuru pauses and sneezes lightly, "Excuse me. As I was saying... Natsuki?"

Concerned emeralds gaze into blinking reds and Natsuki frowns after studying the tawny-haired woman in front of her silently, "You're going to catch a cold. It's chilly this time of the night. Let's get you back to your room."

"But.." Shizuru starts, only to find that a warm paw had settled around her hand and was leading her back toward her room. She regards the lycan, who had her back turned towards her, fondly. Despite how crude or brutish she had made herself seem like, Natsuki was actually considerate. When was the last time she felt that someone, other than her parents, actually bothering to care about her, without her even having to say it? She was used to being fawned upon, but this? This act alone made her heart skip a beat and she felt all warm and fuzzy inside, despite the frigid temperature.

Natsuki pushes the door aside and allows Shizuru to step into the room. "I promise I'll hear all about your stories tomorrow, alright? But right now, you should get some sleep."

She feels a tug. A tug at her heart, the feeling coursing through her all the way to the tip of her fingers. Why was it that she was so gravitated by Natsuki? Shizuru nods with a smile, "Goodnight, Natsuki."

She turns her head away, about to close the door, but in a rare move of brashness she heeds the call of her beating heart and grabs one of Natsuki's front paws. Shizuru pulls the surprised beast closer, tip-toeing and places a hand on Natsuki's arm for support. She presses a soft peck on the furry beast's cheek, feeling the breath knocked out of her as she did and a shiver down her spine. She held it there just a few seconds longer, her fingers running through Natsuki's fur.

When she pulls back, she studies the wolf's expression quietly but detected no sense of hostility and instead, found a small, lop-sided smile on her muzzle. That and those confused eyes were just magnetic. "Thank you for your company tonight, Natsuki. I really appreciate it," Shizuru found herself with an uncharacteristic flush on her cheeks and an unfound bashfulness she never knew she possessed. "I'll see Natsuki tomorrow, then?"

Natsuki shakes the numbness off herself and swallows audibly, getting rid of the lump in her throat and lowers her head slightly to meet the brunette's gaze up close, "Of course, Shizuru. A promise is a promise. I shall look for you tomorrow morning." She had never been approached or even touched by a stranger. _What was this bubbling feeling coming from the pit of her stomach and why couldn't I get a reign over that surge of emotion?_

Confused, the midnight wolf then turns on her heels and Shizuru couldn't help a broad smile as she pushes her room door ajar. _Oh! Her cape!_ "Natsuki! Wait!" she calls out for the disappearing figure.

"You can keep it!" Natsuki blurts out as she hurried down the hallways, beating a hasty retreat as her heart skipped, matching her quick pace. _What the hell was happening? Was I falling for the brunette?_

Shizuru's smile widens as she wrapped Natsuki's warm cape around herself, shutting the room door and curling up in bed, where she dozed off from the extremely long, yet wonderful first day in the Kruger Castle; the familiar crisp scent of Natsuki with her throughout the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Last Lycan**

Set in an old, enchanted world, a young mage stumbles upon a reclusive Lycan, who has lost her powers of transformation. The Lycan distrusts humans because of its past and thus, the mage finds herself thrown into the topmost tower as a prisoner for trespassing.

A/N: Happy New Year everybody and thanks for your support and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Your reviews meant a ton to me and got me down to finishing this chapter! It seems mundane right now, but just bear with me.. The plot thickens in the later chapters. Cheers!

 **Chapter 5**

 _Italics – Thoughts_

That fateful night, sleep eluded the dark-furred werewolf. She had spent the night pacing around her room, passing the hours with nothing but confusion as her companion. Every single human that she had met only served to reinforce her staunch belief that they were vile and violet creatures that wrought nothing but destruction and decimation wherever they went. But yet..

Shizuru was nothing like them. Her words were warm and kind and her patience unparalleled. When faced with a certain icy death, she chose to keep her word of remaining in her cell when she could have easily saved her own skin. Natsuki didn't dare to wonder what would have happened if she did not check up on Shizuru that night. Just the thought of it alone made her heart ache.

 _Heartache_.. she mused, _why was it even aching in the first place? Why was it that I could not bear to lose her?_ She did not know how to deal with this surge of foreign emotion. She picks up her pen and starts doodling – something that she does whenever she felt stressed. As her pen flowed and the inky markings started taking shape on her paper, she realized that she was drawing that very girl that was on her mind. Her pen stops as she pauses in contemplation and it suddenly dawned on her. She had growing feelings for the brunette. She furrows her brow – that would not do! Years of experience and her painful past was testament itself. Natsuki growls angrily as she fights out her internal battle, trying to reason with herself but both heart and mind seemed bent on conflict. _Which should I trust?_

She glances out the window and realizes the sun was rising but she didn't feel the least bit exhausted. In fact, her heart was pumping fiercely at the thought of seeing Shizuru again. She curses at the traitorous organ before throwing on a new cape around her shoulders and preens her tussled mane in an attempt to look presentable. She then stalks out of the room, ready to meet the beauty that had occupied her mind the entire night.

XXX

At the same time, Shizuru was already in front of the dressing table, running a brush through her long tawny locks. Despite turning in late last night, she found herself awake just as the sky was turning golden from the first rays of the sun. As she picks out her outfit for the day, she wonders when Natsuki will arrive. _Silly me, Natsuki must still be sleeping and she must be tired from working the whole day in the forge yesterday._

*Knock* A barely audible knock came from outside the door at that very instant. Shizuru exhales in surprise, a strange feeling in her throat as she realized that the person she was thinking about might be right outside. _Was it Natsuki already?_ She hurriedly runs a final stroke through her hair and gets up to open the door.

The wolf had her head bowed and was staring at the floor before her ears perked up at the sound of footsteps. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you..?" she mumbles, but seeing that the beauty in front of her already had a stunning new outfit on and her hair brushed perfectly, she stops herself from speaking further by gulping hard.

"No, Natsuki's timing was perfect," Shizuru replies, stepping out of her room and closing the door behind her. She notices that Natsuki was studying her cape and she tilts her head back, "Does Natsuki want her cape back?"

"O-oh, no, no, Shizuru. I just thought.. the cape is too big for you. I can get you a smaller one from my aunts."

Shizuru hugs the cape around herself tightly, "Ara, this is just right. Besides, it's Natsuki's."

An unreadable look crosses Natsuki's wolfish features and Shizuru couldn't tell if her remark had an effect on the beast, which was a rare occurrence. In fact, for the first time in her life, Shizuru was unable to tell if Natsuki was actually interested in her and it was the first time that she had actually taken interest in anyone at all. _What an enigma, my Natsuki is._

Natsuki scratches her head absently, unaware of the amorous gaze that Shizuru had on her as she was staring at the floor bashfully, "I forgot that I have to head to the mines with the tools today. I just wanted to check if you minded coming along with me? Though, I think I can get it done tomorrow instead," she quickly adds with a nod.

"That's quite alright, Natsuki," Shizuru replies, smiling inwardly as she admired how absolutely adorable Natsuki looked right now, "It'll be interesting to take a look around the area."

Natsuki beams, unaware that her tail was wagging a little more enthusiastically at Shizuru's affirmation, something that did not go unnoticed by the brunette who smiles silently. They walk through the doors into the dining room together. "Mai!" Natsuki calls when she spots a bobbing orange-haired girl bustling around the room, scooping potato salad onto the plates. "Is it alright if Shizuru comes with us today?"

It only took the sharp redhead a quick glance to notice some differences between the two – the most prominent one being that Natsuki's favorite cape was draped carefully around Shizuru's shoulders – and the fact that both had come to breakfast together – before she came to a quick conclusion and responded in line, "Oh right, Natsuki. About that, a-ah.. my parents wanted me to help with the stores today. It's great that Shizuru could go with you instead!"

Natsuki takes her seat along the table, shoveling a spoonful of potatoes down, "I'm fine. But doesn't Nao usually do it?"

"Ohh.. Heh heh, the harvest was just over the top this year, so we need more hands down there," Mai swallows and grins, praying someone would come and save her. _A white lie, a white lie, it's just a white lie!_ She knew Natsuki could sniff out the fact that she was lying, but perhaps with all this food and a hungry lycan… perhaps she could get away..?

"Good morning, Natsuki, Shizuru!" Julia skips into the dining room, a large bucket tucked under her arms. She raises a thin eyebrow at Natsuki and Shizuru, silently noting that something was different and glances at Mai, who was shooting her a desperate look for help.

"Mother! Natsuki was just asking if Shizuru could join us in transporting the tools to the mines today, but I was just telling them that because of this year's larger harvest, I wouldn't be able to join them. So I told the both of them to go ahead."

Julia's eyes gleam with surprise and she waggles her brows at her daughter who shoots her another look. Chuckling, she nods, "Yeap! Mai's needed here today! Fill your bellies and go on ahead with it, you pups! I'll see you downstairs, Mai!"

Mai expels a relieved breath as Natsuki continues eating heartily, grateful that the person that appeared was her mother and not Nao. With a smirk, she silently pats herself on the back for being such a good matchmaker, unaware that a pair of crimson eyes was studying her with great interest.

At the same time, yet another redhead, but with a much less tempered nature was wandering the halls, searching for her favorite cousin to annoy. "Natsuki?" Nao sticks her head into Natsuki's bedroom, only to find an empty room. _That's strange?_ "Oi Nats!" she bellows, cupping her hands around her mouth but there was no response at all. Puzzled as Natsuki was almost never an early riser, she starts walking down to the kitchen, only to find the missing wolf and Shizuru seated together having breakfast, as though it was the most normal thing on earth. Nao blinks and rubs her eyes again, just to make sure that she wasn't having hallucinations. She scans the room, only to find Mai nodding her head at both Natsuki and Shizuru. _What the hell was going on?!_

"Nao!" her cheerful sister chirps at her arrival but Nao doesn't respond, only shifting her lime green eyes uneasily at the couple. Her facial expression was priceless, in Mai's opinion. "Come, Natsuki and Shizuru will be heading off soon. We'd best be going as well."

"Go where?" Nao questions, blinking her eyes in confusion, still wondering why her usually solitary and anti-social cousin was behaving strangely.

"To get the rest of the harvest in storage, silly," Mai starts to usher the clueless redhead away, leaving the remaining two occupants of the room alone at last.

With a bemused smile on her lips as she realizes what Natsuki's family was up to, Shizuru finishes the remainder of her breakfast and turns to the still eating lycan, "Natsuki, would we need to bring anything else for the journey?"

"Uhm," Natsuki mumbles through her last mouthful, "It won't take longer than a day, so we just gotta pack some essentials. Hang on, I'll get the pickaxes and stuff from the forge." She leaves her seat and disappears through the doors. Shizuru nods, picking up a large cloth from the counter and packs a couple of bread loaves and a jug of water in before tying it into a sack. Natsuki soon returns with a box tucked under her arm and she picks up Shizuru's small sack with the other. "Ready?"

"Ara, I think so, Natsuki?" Shizuru hesitates, "But how are we going to get there?"

"You can ride on me," Natsuki shrugs, not realizing that Shizuru had a blush on her cheeks at her words, faintly recalling a book from afar that she had read before titled _Kamasutra_. "Come, Let's head to the western gate." Shizuru trails behind Natsuki, watching the large lycan's arms flexing as she lifted the boxes with relative ease. Even through the loose cotton shirt, she could still see the bulge underneath the sleeves and she wondered just how much power was packed underneath. "Shizuru?" Natsuki pushes the gates open with her free arm and calls for the girl.

Shizuru shifts her gaze off Natsuki's midriff, "Yes, Natsuki?"

"Uhm," she bends her head slightly, holding out her paw, "Can I pick you up?" she feels strangely nervous, even though she was used to her family seated on her powerful shoulders and a familiar feeling started growing in her heart. Green eyes eye the extremely alluring and graceful woman in front of her. There was no denying it – Shizuru was a heartstopper. Natsuki shakes her head, clearing all lustful thought of Shizuru and mentally scolded herself. _Shizuru's such a stunning lady and has no business dealing with a brutish monster like me._

"O-of course, Natsuki," Shizuru finds herself a little lost for words at Natsuki's gaze but quickly composes herself and takes the outstretched paw. "Oh!" she exclaims as Natsuki picks her up easily and places her in the nook between her head and shoulders. She then places a furry arm securely across Shizuru's lap and picks up the box on the ground with her free arm.

"Just hold on to me, alright?" Natsuki mumbles, still feeling a little down.

"Okay.." Shizuru whispers from her elevated height, unknowingly weaving her fingers through Natsuki's paws and gripped on tightly.

Natsuki starts to move and Shizuru could feel the crisp, cold air against her cheeks and she pressed herself against Natsuki for warmth. When they reach the edges of the woods, Natsuki starts to weave between the branches with surprising agility for her large frame and Shizuru was beginning to see how Natsuki had managed to avoid her attack the first time. If Natsuki had been doing this for her whole life, it was no wonder she was so agile. She wondered just how much more this mysterious beast had to her. Lost in her thoughts, Shizuru barely had time to react when a stray branch comes her way and she instinctively used her magic, sending it flying in the opposite direction.

"Oops," Natsuki mutters sheepishly, turning her muzzle to face Shizuru. "But that was pretty cool."

"Hmm," Shizuru puts a finger on her chin, thinking. "Natsuki," Shizuru cups her hand around Natsuki's ear, "Do you mind if I try something?"

Intrigued, Natsuki nods.

Shizuru lets the incantation flow out of her lips, the very same one she used to get her to the castle. Almost at once, Natsuki feels the lightness in her step, as if guided by invisible forces. With her powerful and long hind legs, coupled with Shizuru's spell, they soon arrive at a frozen over lake that was up in the mountains, behind Natsuki's estate. Natsuki sets down the items that she was carrying before lifting the mage gently off her shoulders and places her on the ground.

"Natsuki," Shizuru breathes, misting the air. "This is so beautiful.." In front of her, the frozen lake reflected a myriad of colors from the sun and Shizuru gingerly inches toward the solid ice, examining the intriguing crisscrossed patterns that were fixated in the ice.

"It's safe, Shizuru," Natsuki senses her doubts and reassures her, "It's much colder up here because of the elevation. By this time, the lake is frozen solid." She gestures to the snowcapped tips of the mountain that was just a way off before stretching her body contentedly, pleased that they had made great time with Shizuru's aid. "So the entrance to the mine is there," she points across the large lake to a small opening, "We usually access it only in the winter because it's just too tedious to walk around the lake during other seasons." She bends down to open the chest, pulling out a cord of rope and secures it on the sides of the chest. "You ready?"

Shizuru looks at her hesitantly, "Natsuki.."

"Mm?" Natsuki responds, not taking her eyes off what she was doing as she fastened the knots.

"I-I don't know how to skate.." That caught the wolf's attention and she immediately looks up at Shizuru, mirth dancing in her eyes. Shizuru crosses her arms, a pout on her lips, "Ara. Is Natsuki laughing at me?"

Natsuki smirks, the tip of her canines showing and she starts to chuckle at Shizuru's predicament, "Alright, alright. Why don't I show you how? We've plenty of time now thanks to you and besides, it's gonna be easy for you." Setting the crate down, she stands and offers her paw to Shizuru. The mage looks at her tentatively, but quickly decides to throw caution to the wind and grasps the outstretched paw, setting both her feet on the slick ice. "Alright, so you can start with either foot and just put your weight forward and kick back," Natsuki explains, trying to demonstrate the moves to the watching Shizuru. "Come, it's easier to learn when you do it."

Shizuru allows Natsuki to lead her slowly on the ice, slowly steading and balancing herself. She glances behind when Natsuki stops and realizes that they were pretty far from the banks. "Natsuki?" she calls for her cautiously, eyes on the ground as she tries to stop herself from slipping.

"I'm here, Shizuru," the husky voices comes from above her, "So you're just gonna do what I said. I'll be holding onto you, so don't worry."

Shizuru nods, planting her feet on the ice, wobbling slightly. Her crimson eyes glazed with determination as she accepts daunting task ahead of her and bites the bullet. Gathering courage, she pushes forward with her right foot. She soon gets ahold of the momentum, chanting it in her head. _Right, left, right, left, right left.._ "Natsuki! I'm skating!" she exclaims, earning a chuckle from the lycan that was beside her.

"Yes you are, Shizuru. Didn't I tell you it'll be easy for you?" Natsuki grins, bypassing her from the side and Shizuru suddenly realizes that she had been too engrossed in getting it right and that Natsuki had gently released her hold on her. She was actually skating on her own! An euphoric feeling washes over her as she comes to that realization. Natsuki zooms past, skating expertly ahead, adding in a couple of tricks. Natsuki turns her head, tossing Shizuru a smug look.

"Now Natsuki's just showing off!" Shizuru calls after her, changing her direction to go after Natsuki.

Natsuki turns around, skating backwards with a cocky grin, "But you're pretty good for a beginner, Shizuru. I'm surprised. You could probably take me on in a race, in maybe a decade?"

"Ara, now what is that supposed to mean? Is Natsuki challenging me to a race? If so, then Natsuki is in for a hard time!" She bolts off as soon as the words leave her mouth, leaving the stunned wolf behind. Shizuru lets out a laugh as she glances behind her, to find Natsuki hot on her heels.

Natsuki soon catches up and she glances at Shizuru who was neck in neck with her. She was already panting slightly from the tough challenge the brunette had put up. She pushes herself further and manages to overtake Shizuru, expertly cutting right into Shizuru's way a few feet ahead.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru exclaims when she realizes that she hadn't learnt how to stop, but it was too late. She barrels straight into the startled lycanthrope and both careened backwards from the impact.

Viridian eyes cast a quick glance behind her to realize that they were hurtling towards the banks and she instinctively grasps onto the brunette, turning her around to shield her from the oncoming impact. "Oooof!" she feels the breath knocked out of her as her back slammed into the snow, with Shizuru on top of her.

"Ara! Natsuki?!" Shizuru scrambles to pick herself up, worried for the now groaning Natsuki that was under her. She untangles herself away from Natsuki's protective grasp and bends over the large wolf, her hand gently brushing Natsuki's cheek, "I'm so sorry! Is Natsuki alright?"

"I'm fine, Shizuru," Natsuki groans, sitting up and brushing the snow off herself. "I guess I should have taught you how to stop before getting you to race, huh?"

"That would have been appropriate, but it wouldn't have been fun then, would it?" Shizuru giggles, forgetting that she was still straddling the large beast and she only realizes it when she feels movement below her. "Is Natsuki alright?" Shizuru asks, standing up and extending her hand to Natsuki.

Natsuki grunts, pushing herself off the soft terrain with an arm and grasping Shizuru's hand in the other. "Thanks," she smiles at the brunette as they get back onto the ice. "Okay, let's get back to where the tools are. We better get started on shifting the tools into the cavern."

She doesn't notice the brunette glancing at her, a strange smile on her lips. Natsuki was not the mean and crude werewolf who had snatched her and threw her in the tower. Shizuru knew, from the way Natsuki had taught her, the way Natsuki sensed and noticed her movements, that the large beast was just kind, and mostly misunderstood. Shizuru chuckles inwardly to herself, finding her attraction to Natsuki growing stronger. Natsuki was not a prince of any kind like in her fantasy books, but Shizuru realized that she really didn't mind. Natsuki has made her happier than she'd ever been. "Natsuki!" she calls, catching up to the busy lycan who was kneeling over the chest that they had brought along. "Let me help you with some of that," she places her hand on Natsuki's shoulder, a warm smile on her lips.

"A-ah," Natsuki stammers, feeling her heart beat wildly against her chest at Shizuru's touch, "It's alright, Shizuru." The look that Shizuru was giving her was so.. enchanting. And it gave her this elated feeling, as though she was floating on cloud nine. Not to mention the fact that she was having more fun that she had ever had in her lifetime. She was so confused with all these emotions that it was starting to give her a headache.

Shizuru shakes her head and picks up whatever that she can, leaving no room for protest as she starts skating across the lake. Natsuki hurriedly picks up the chest and follows the girl. They cross the lake easily enough, now that Shizuru had learnt a new set of skills and were soon in the mines, setting up the torches along the deep tunnel. "Is this what you do for the rest of winter?" Shizuru asks as she picks up another torch from the chest that Natsuki was carrying and fits it into the holder.

"Mmhmm," Natsuki replies, "We get whatever we need, for the tools and such. Sometimes we chance upon gems and we just make them into stuff – like the necklaces on aunt Julia, Mai's bracelet.. You get the drift." They finally reach the end of the tunnel after a while and Natsuki sets the box down, unloading the tools within Shizuru's assistance. She dusts her paws as the chest is finally emptied – pleased at the neatly laid out mining hats, pickaxes, a small supply of food and water. "Okay, I guess that's it. Let's head back out," she replies as she hands Shizuru's small satchel of necessities to the mage.

Shizuru nods, before taking a small sip of water from the canteen as they trekked down the tunnel. They walk in silence for a few steps before Shizuru clears her throat, "Natsuki. I think I should tell you this."

The tall beast glances at her with curiosity in her eyes, waiting for her to continue.

"I just want to make sure that there's no miscommunication between us," Shizuru explains, brushing a strand of stray hair out of her face. "The reason why I stumbled onto your estate was because I was trying to get away from the village."

Natsuki was confused at this point in time and looks at her strangely, "Why were you trying to escape, Shizuru? You're a smart, stunning lady. I'm sure the villagers loved you. I mean, at least.. you're not a beast," she bites back a laugh, indicating to herself.

"Ara. Natsuki is not a beast," Shizuru retorts immediately, a frown marring her face. "You have been one of the kindest person to me and your family as well."

The wolf's ears prick up as she hears that from Shizuru and she feels hopeful. However, she wonders what people did to make Shizuru leave. "I don't understand, Shizuru. Were the villagers unkind to you?" Natsuki growls, finding herself getting rather angry at the fact that someone had tried to hurt the girl in front of her.

"My parents had just left for a long trip for an annual meeting for mages," Shizuru sighs as she recalls how she was forced to leave with Tomoe's antics, "There was a rather persistent villager that waited for an opportunity like this to force herself into my home, unfortunately. My parents would be gone for a very long time and I really did not want to have to deal with her for the entire time so I just left."

Natsuki raised an eyebrow in bewilderment. _What on earth was wrong with humans nowadays?_ "You should have blasted her away or something, Shizuru. Why'd you force yourself to leave your home because of her? I mean.. if you hadn't, you wouldn't be stuck here with me.. and as a prisoner.."

"Ara, ara. Unfortunately, we have to keep our identities under wrap. Humans fear what they do not know," Shizuru shakes her head. "I did leave her with an amplified slap though, if you must know," Shizuru adds on, much to Natsuki's satisfaction. "However, Natsuki is wrong to say that I am stuck here. In fact, meeting Natsuki is one of the best things that have happened to me. Look, I even learnt how to skate today!" she smiles happily, her carmine eyes shining in delight.

"O-oh," Natsuki was actually rather glad that she had met Shizuru herself.

Shizuru chuckles lightly at Natsuki's embarrassment, "But I just want Natsuki to know that I chose to stay here with you, not just because I was trying to escape the village. I'm really sorry I intruded on your privacy."

"I appreciate your honesty, Shizuru," Natsuki pauses, contemplating. _Could she trust in Shizuru enough to let her leave and reunite with her family when the time comes, even with the knowledge of the lycans existence and location?_

"Natsuki does not have to worry about me," Shizuru smiles, reading the lycan's thoughts. "Even if my parents return, I will inform them that I am in safe hands. They will understand." _I know I'll have to earn Natsuki's trust slowly and I think that it's worth waiting for._ "Oh look, Natsuki, we're almost out," Shizuru points at the light at the end of the tunnel, diverting the conversation altogether.

Viridian eyes glance up from the ground and she sniffs the air tentatively as soon as they emerge from the mines. Natsuki turns her large head toward the peak of the mountains just a distance away – it seemed that fresh snow had fallen in the time they were occupied. She frowns, "Shizuru, we'd better start heading back."

"Something wrong, Natsuki?" Shizuru picks up the worry in Natsuki's voice. She suddenly held her tongue, noticing that Natsuki's pointed ears were twitching slightly.

The short silence between them was broken when emerald eyes turn to regard her, apprehension evident. She scoops up Shizuru wordlessly and starts running. She puffs in between breaths, "Shizuru, cast the spell. We need to get out of here."

The brunette immediately does so without question, as she had turned behind and noticed the shifting of smooth white snow that was now tumbling toward them at breakneck speed. A light lilac beam was released from Shizuru's fingertips, blasting aside a stray tree branch that was in their way, allowing Natsuki to breeze past it. "Thanks," Natsuki breathed heavily, her eyes locked ahead, trying to find a way to escape. She knew it was a matter of time before they got buried in the avalanche, as it was increasing in velocity with every second and there wasn't a way to outrun nature.

"Natsuki!" came Shizuru's muffled voice, "There!"

The wolf looks towards the extended finger and spots a dark cavern, a distance off on the left. A quick glance behind tells her that if they missed this chance now, they might never have another one again. Natsuki glances down at the woman in her arms and there was no need for words as they came to a quick understanding on the next course of action. Natsuki dug her heels deep into the snow, making a sharp directional change and angled off to the left; just as Shizuru turned behind Natsuki's shoulder and let loose a large ball of arcane energy, propelling them straight for the safety of the cave.

As they tumbled into the rocky shelter, Natsuki instinctively wraps a protective arm around Shizuru, shielding the young mage from the precarious edges. She knows that an ill placed stalagmite would possibly impair Shizuru and quite possibly kill her. But the speed at which they were catapulting through the darkness was just too fast and by the time she caught a glimpse of the spearlike tip, she barely had time to move Shizuru's form out of harm's way.

She lets out a snarl of pain as the icicle shaped stalactite pierces through her shoulder, effectively stopping them from the impact. Natsuki's arm buckles and she almost drops Shizuru onto the ground but thankfully her other arm was still able to save Shizuru from a nasty fall. The worried mage immediately sets her feet on the ground, letting out a gasp as she feels fluids running down Natsuki's shoulder.

"Hang on, Natsuki," Shizuru quickly digs into her satchel, lighting a small torch. In the glowing embers, she finds Natsuki half bent at the knees and the only thing that was holding the wolf up was the grotesque piece of mineral that was sticking through her shoulder. "Natsuki! Natsuki!" Shizuru tries to get the attention of the lycan who had her head bowed and was struggling to stay awake due to the loss of blood, "I need to get this out. Can you focus on me please?"

Natsuki grunts her assent, snapping her muzzle shut in anticipation of the pain.

Shizuru inhales, slicing the stalactite off with the energy she wielded and Natsuki collapses into her arms. The brunette lays the large beast down gently and purses her lips. Shizuru knew she had to do it. Bracing herself for the recoil, she bravely tugs the offending object out of the lycan's shoulder, her heart aching at the stifled roar from the panting beast below her. Steeling herself, she quickly shreds the skirt of her dress, pressing it against the gaping wound to stop the profuse bleeding. "Natsuki, look at me!" Shizuru finds herself crying out.

Natsuki tries to refocus her gaze to the sound of Shizuru's voice, but the last thing the large lycan saw was the sorrowful gaze of a young brunette as unconsciousness overtook her and everything turned black.

XXX


	6. Chapter 6

**The Last Lycan**

Set in an old, enchanted world, a young mage stumbles upon a reclusive Lycan, who has lost her powers of transformation. The Lycan distrusts humans because of its past and thus, the mage finds herself thrown into the topmost tower as a prisoner for trespassing.

A/N: I'm trying to keep the updates within the week, but it seems like there's just too much going on after New Year's. I'll try my best to keep to bi-weekly updates. Thank you guys for leaving those nice reviews! It really serves to inspire and make for muse. Happy reading and hope you guys like it!

 **Chapter 6**

 _Italics – Thoughts_

She was awakened from a dull throb coming from her left shoulder. Dying embers lit the small cavern she was in and she blinked a couple of times to get used to the light. As she stared up at the granite ceiling, she briefly recalled that one of its many spiked spears had embedded itself into her. The said pain from that accident was getting more amplified with each passing moment and she decided that she should just remain prone. She tilts her head a little to the side and sees Shizuru sleeping just beside her, her dress ends ripped and the ground littered with blood-stained cloth. She glances down at herself, to find the missing pieces of the dress ends bandaged neatly across her chest and puts two and two together.

She had just risked her life to save a human. The greedy and selfish species that had killed her entire lineage. Humans that she vowed never to trust again. She hated them, but it seemed that deep down, she knew Shizuru was different and she knew that her body had reacted automatically to save her. The fact that she had decided to get speared for Shizuru without a second thought scared her.

Briefly, she wondered if her parents would blame her for falling for a human and forgetting the pain that the brought. Natsuki closes her eyes, as the sadness of remembering her parents washed over her. And yet when she turned to look at the woman beside her, she felt as though a large gaping hole in her heart had been plugged and replaced with happiness. She enjoyed every waking moment she had with the brunette and she did not remember laughing quite as much without her. To top it off, Shizuru was kind, understanding and a fantastic listener.

She didn't want to lose her.

Natsuki knew that the instant that spear-like stalagmite was headed Shizuru's way and she chose to take the hit instead. But now came the issue of admitting what was in her heart. How could she reign in these tumultuous feelings?

Exhaling lightly, she turns her head again to look at the sleeping brunette. She was beautiful beyond words. Lovely honey tresses matched with a pair of striking crimson irises. Her knowledge was vast and she was such a charming lady. Yet now, she looked so exhausted and worn; her hands caked with dried blood, probably from spending hours making sure that the wound was fixed up nicely.

Why would she reduce Shizuru to this? The girl had a much brighter and happier future ahead than staying as her captive, in a deserted castle and with such a hideous monster like her at that. And yet, if she'd allowed Shizuru to free.. would she stay? Natsuki shakes her head and turns her head back to stare up at the ceiling, feeling a colossal headache coming up. She closes her eyes, allowing sleep to take over.

XXX

"Shizuru!" Natsuki jolts up from her deep slumber, hissing in pain as her left shoulder throbbed in protest. She raises her paw to touch it instinctively, only to find her paw stopped and she turns to find Shizuru beside her. Shizuru turning her back and leaving forever was just a dream. She scanned the area quickly. The cavern was dark now.. _What happened to the fire?_

"Ara, Natsuki. I'm right here," Shizuru replies smoothly in a gentle, calming manner.

Natsuki blinks and gets her bearings, "How long was I out?"

"About five hours," Shizuru replies, helping Natsuki to the canteen of water she had in her satchel, which she gulped down hungrily. Natsuki was about to reply when a loud growl interrupted her and she clutches her stomach in embarrassment.

Shizuru's lip twitches upwards and pulls out a small ration from her satchel and passes her guardian some food. Natsuki's furred paw brushes against Shizuru's slim fingers as she takes the package from Shizuru. "Shizuru?" Natsuki grabs the mage's hands, "Why are your hands so cold?" The brunette retracts her hands from Natsuki's grasp and Natsuki looks at her worriedly, "What were you doing, Shizuru?"

"Natsuki, please lie down," Shizuru instructs her companion, who was starting to get up. She immediately throws caution to the wind and forgets about hiding her frostbitten hands when Natsuki stumbles, panting from the pain that her wound was inflicting on her.

"Shiz-" the lycan wheezes, "Frostbite.. Give me your hands."

The brunette obeys, unwilling to drive Natsuki into standing up again and settles beside her. Natsuki places the icy hands against her neck, burying it under her thick fur. "Were you trying to dig us out, Shizuru?"

Shizuru's eyes meet hers but she does not respond. However, Natsuki knows and she looks down on the ground. "You shouldn't put yourself at risk, Shizuru," she mutters.

Those cold fingers leave the lycan's insulated warmth immediately and Natsuki finds herself at the end of a piercing gaze. "Natsuki should speak for herself. A little cold, that is nothing, Natsuki. Does Natsuki know how worried I was?" Shizuru speaks quietly, her voice barely a whisper. "It hurts to see Natsuki battered up like this."

The wolf wanted to reply, but there were no words left for her to say. Both heart and mind were at war and it was still giving her a tremendous headache. Exhausted and worried for the brunette, she reluctantly allows her body to take charge as she abandons all conflicting thoughts from her head and picks up the cold hand again. She guides Shizuru's hand to her furred cheek, nuzzling into it gently. In response, Shizuru thumbs the smooth fur gently and presses her head gently against Natsuki. The midnight wolf feels her heart thumping against her chest so hard, it felt like it was about to burst out of her ribcage. The result of her action sent adrenaline pumping through her veins. She grits her teeth as she feels her accelerated healing kick in and a sharp pain through her shoulder as the wound starts to close.

"Is Natsuki alright?" Shizuru asks, noticing the grimace on the wolf's countenance and a sudden hot flush from the beast's body temperature. Gulping, Natsuki was unable to explain that the surge of restorative powers that stemmed from Shizuru's touches and she mumbles something incoherent instead. Concerned, Shizuru doesn't press Natsuki further and helps her settle down on the ground gently. She runs her fingers through Natsuki's long mane, hoping it would soothe Natsuki and relief washes over her as she feels Natsuki's breathing slowly even out.

The exhausted beast beckons for her to sit beside her and Shizuru complies without a second thought. "I've tried digging us out, but it seems like the snow is packed rather tightly. However, I've managed to create a sizeable opening. I was afraid of using magic.. Just in case the cavern decides to collapse on us," Shizuru starts a conversation, hoping it might distract Natsuki from the pain. "Natsuki just has to rest here until she feels better, alright?"

".. I just need some time. I'll be fine soon, just keep talking to me, please?"

Shizuru nods, "Remember I was telling you a book that I read.. Where was it when I left of..? Ah! So, I was reading this fantasy story, called Beauty and the Beast. My father had just gotten me this as an early birthday gift."

"It's your birthday?" Natsuki tilts her head from her leaning position to look at Shizuru curiously.

"Ara, it will be, in a few days actually. It's on the nineteen of December," Shizuru smiles.

"Ah.." Natsuki shifts, "Why didn't you tell me..? Or Mai.. Or Julia?"

Shizuru shakes her head in response, "Do not worry about it, Natsuki. Birthdays come and go, once every year after all."

"Huh.." Natsuki grunts.

Shizuru chuckles at the wolf's response and continues her story on the fairy tale, "So you see, the Prince was cursed by a fairy to remain as a beast."

Natsuki scoffs, she knows that story and it perturbed her that an almost similar thing happened to her, a long time ago. The pain of losing her family was something that she had lived with and her hatred for the ones who had caused it had been drummed into her. She recalled that she had spent oh so many nights awake, missing her mother and father, crying by the corners of her room as loneliness enveloped her.

"Natsuki.. What is wrong?" Shizuru probes gently, noticing the depths beneath those deep viridians held much emotion and aware that she was treading on thin ice. However, she really wanted Natsuki to talk to her, hoping she would be able to share some of her burden.

The lycan regards the girl quietly. She hadn't wanted to talk about it much, not even to Aunt Amber and Julia. Yet, the honest concern that was emanating from Shizuru's eyes and the comfort she found in Shizuru's arms crumbled her stubborn resolve. She lowers her gaze and took a long inhale, "I was cursed as well, Shizuru. This story you speak of rings a bell for me. It's just that, we're not in a fairy tale. There isn't something called 'true love' that breaks the curse in this reality."

Shizuru looks at Natsuki sadly, understanding the truth in her words for she herself was versed in the Arts and she was sure that Natsuki's magical family had tried all means and ways to reverse the curse.

"At that time I was barely six," Natsuki continues quietly, "There was a shaman who used the villagers to raid the castle. He wanted the treasures that we had and so did those greedy villagers. We were about to drive them out of our lands, but he cast this spell that turned all of us in the vicinity into stone. I was just lucky to get away because Aunt Amber and Julia were with me to counteract the spell. But, as you can see.. I've lost the power to transform back into a human."

Shizuru leans her head on Natsuki and musters her courage to speak truthfully, "Lycanthrope or human, meeting Natsuki was the best thing that has happened to me." Sadness reflects off her eyes at Natsuki's painful past, Shizuru now knows why Natsuki was so guarded.

Natsuki gulps audibly, feeling a tug at her heartstrings, "I'm sorry I treated you the way I did. I just.. didn't trust anyone.. then.." Natsuki feels an uncomfortable feeling rising up her throat and she represses it, but it starts to fester within her. Thoughts of hatred and anger that had been her sole accompaniment in the past were coursing through her, clashing hard and fast with feelings of contentment and warmth with Shizuru. Natsuki felt tired, more tired than she had ever been her entire life.

Shizuru wished that she could burst out and tell Natsuki that she could trust her, but she controlled herself, knowing that would only drive her away instead. Shizuru had already decided to wait patiently beside Natsuki to watch over her. She wasn't going anywhere, as long as Natsuki needed her. She settles for closing her eyes as she leans against Natsuki's frame, "I understand, Natsuki."

A silence passes between them and Shizuru observes as the lycan wrestles herself from her emotions, the look on her face torn and confused. She wanted to relieve Natsuki of her mental pain, but she didn't know how and instead, settles for burying her head on Natsuki's warm and uninjured shoulder. Natsuki feels Shizuru's body pressed up against her and her touch was so comforting. She wraps an arm around Shizuru's slim waist and Shizuru reciprocated it by snuggling into the nook. Shizuru quickly fell into a dreamless slumber from sheer exhaustion, but it was an entirely different matter for Natsuki. Her rest was plagued with chaotic memories and intermittent sleep; and when her sharp hearing picked up familiar anxious voices of Mai and Julia; she had stumbled up groggily, her head feeling heavier than ever.

"Natsuki? Natsuki, are you alright?" Shizuru quickly moves to support the werewolf, concerned about Natsuki's wellbeing.

Natsuki grimaces. She feels strange. Her wound had already stopped throbbing and she was unable to put her finger on what was wrong. "I'm alright, Shizuru. I heard Mai. We need to get out there and signal for her," she stubbornly picks herself up and starts for the cavern's entrance.

Shizuru follows beside wordlessly. Something was wrong, but she knew better than to probe the issue. She would have to wait for Natsuki to say it when she was ready.

"Mai!" Natsuki hollers, trying her best to get her friend's attention as soon as they reach the small opening that Shizuru had dug open.

Silence.

"Damn it," Natsuki curses in frustration, running her hands through her raven locks. "Julia!" Another few seconds of silence passes but her face suddenly brightens and she turns to Shizuru, "She heard me, Shizuru! I hear them turning back!"

Within the next few minutes, Shizuru soon picked up on their voices as well and it wasn't long before they spotted the redheads waddling through the thick snow.

"What happened guys?" Mai immediately drops to her knees, peering at both of them through the little hole. She had been worried sick when they did not return and they had split up in pairs to search for the missing duo.

"We had to take shelter here because of the avalanche," Shizuru explains, "Natsuki's shoulder is injured and I was afraid to use my powers because the cavern might have caved in on us."

Julia nods, "Hang tight guys, we'll start digging. Suki, you just leave it to us."

Shizuru expected Natsuki to retort, for she knew the werewolf disliked having to sit by and do nothing, but started to get extremely worried when Natsuki nodded wordlessly and slumped by her side. This wasn't good. They had to get home as soon as possible. Her eyes meet both Mai's and Julia in silent agreement and they started to get to work quickly.

Natsuki's condition had started to worsen along the trek home and by the time they'd returned to the castle, Natsuki had started burning up without warning, falling into her aunt's arms at the front gates. It took everyone's effort to be able to carry the large lycan back to her room. The remainder of the day was spent by Shizuru's staunch refusal to budge from Natsuki's bedside. The result was her collapsing beside Natsuki, wearied with worry. Amber sighs as she closes the door to Shizuru's room. Her daughters had gently lifted Shizuru and helped her back to her room. The girl was exhausted, but otherwise fine, so she tucked the young mage in and returned to Natsuki.

She finds Julia awaiting her return, back in Natsuki's room and they exchange glances. Both knew that the intense fever was not a result of the injury Natsuki sustained. They had checked. Natsuki had healed up nicely and there was no plausible way for an infection of any kind. Julia bows her head, "What's wrong with her, Amber?"

Amber squeezes her shoulder, "I think that Natsuki's going through a difficult time. I believe that she has come to the realization of her own emotions, one that's far more rooted in her past. It would seem like she's accepted Shizuru, but that decision was in such conflict with the belief she has held for over a decade."

A tear leaks out of Julia's eye as she recalled the painful past and she grasps Natsuki's hand tightly, "Oh Saeko.. I'm so sorry." The redhead was feeling extremely apologetic. It was under their watch that Natsuki had turned out this way, but Julia really did not know any other way to raise Natsuki. The world was just not ready to accept Natsuki like this and Julia had to do whatever to protect their dear wolf child.

"It's not your fault, Julia," Amber reminds her partner softly. "Natsuki is now at war with her mind and body. It is not a pleasant experience for her, but at the end of it, she will come out of it and realize what is important to her. She has to do this on her own."

XXX

And as expected, throughout the duration of Natsuki's illness, Shizuru had kept watch over her the minute she awoke. Amber and Julia had wisely left the care of Natsuki to Shizuru, though they did drop by often to make sure Natsuki was alright. Shizuru had noted diligently when Natsuki would feel hungry and a hot bowl of soup was always ready when Natsuki awoke. She had helped the lycan change out of her sweat-soaked shirt thrice a day, making sure Natsuki was always comfortable. The exhausted lycan always had a shoulder to lean on when taking a sip of water.

It was just after dinner time when Shizuru had reappeared in Natsuki's room, holding a clean white shirt. "Natsuki," Shizuru calls softly, "I'm going to help you out of your shirt, alright?"

Green eyes open slightly and Natsuki nods weakly in response.

Shizuru places the fresh shirt beside her as she took a seat next to Natsuki's form. Pulling aside the blankets gently, Shizuru huffs lightly as she hoists Natsuki's large frame up. Natsuki leans on her, half asleep as Shizuru removes the shirt on her back and pulls the sleeves of a clean shirt over her arms gently. She lays the lycan back down, smoothing her shirt before turning to leave the room.

She returns shortly after with a small book in hand and takes her seat in the armchair by the bed. Natsuki opens her eyes and smiles when she notices it was the brunette. Shizuru returns the short smile as Natsuki closes her eyes. "So, Natsuki, where were we at?" she muses as she flips through the pages. "Ara.. there we go." Shizuru begins reading the book aloud, occasionally casting Natsuki a side glance and she smiles when Natsuki's breathing gets deeper – signaling she had dozed off. There was something soothing about the calmness in the room and Shizuru finishes the chapter, closing the book, placing it on the bedside table before standing up from the chair. She covers the quilt around Natsuki before heading towards the door, casting a final longing look before she leaves.

Many hours pass before Natsuki finally awakens again and she immediately searches the room for Shizuru and her melodic voice. The brunette was dozing by the bedside and Natsuki gently lifts her paw, running her hand lightly through the long golden tresses. She had enjoyed the bits and pieces of the story Shizuru read to her daily, more so with that soothing voice of hers. Despite short, waking moments, Natsuki could see the sincerity in Shizuru's actions and she slowly feels as though a heavy burden that she had been carrying lifted off her. "Shizuru," she murmurs, "I.. I think I.. love you," unaware that admittance alone would be a significant turning point in her life.

And by the end of the third day, Amber noticed that Natsuki was looking a little better and her fever had fully subsided. She looked exhausted but seemed more relaxed than she usually was. For that, Amber was grateful to Shizuru and it seemed like Amber's words were starting to come true. The next day, Natsuki was up on her feet and Shizuru beside her. _Feels great to be finally up_ , Natsuki smiles inwardly, feeling the stretch on her muscles. She looks down at Shizuru, who was concentrated on supporting her and clears her throat. She had to say something to her wonderful caretaker. "Shizuru.." she begins quietly and exhales as Shizuru's crimson gaze focused on her curiously. "Erm.. I'm sorry I was such a burden. And thank you for watching over me the past few days."

Shizuru smiles, warmly and gently as ever, happiness radiating off her eyes, "Ara, anything for my Natsuki. After all, Natsuki was the one who got injured because of me."

"Oh," Natsuki furrows her brows. _Should I tell her that it wasn't because of that that I fell sick?_

"Natsuki?" Shizuru notices her pause and darting emeralds.

Natsuki licks her chops nervously. How on earth was she going to tell Shizuru that her illness was not because of the wound, but rather due to her own internal conflict over the feelings she harbored for Shizuru? "It wasn't because of my wound, Shizuru," she mutters quickly, eyes cast on the ground.

Shizuru eyes widen a little but her calm expression returns almost instantly, "Ara, whatever does Natsuki mean? For the time that I've known Natsuki, she seems like a very healthy wolf, not one who falls ill suddenly."

"I am!" Natsuki grumbles, "I was just.. I mean, uh?" Natsuki scratches her cheeks absently, trying to piece her words together. Exasperated, she sighs dramatically, "I think I sort of like you, Shizuru. But I tend to overthink things and the stress was just.."

"Natsuki.." Shizuru trails off, "Was it because..?"

"It's not because of you, Shizuru!" Natsuki replies firmly then falters, "Actually, technically, yes. It's because of you. But! Not in that way! I mean, it was just me?" Natsuki throws her gaze upwards, thinking, "I just needed some time to accept this. I had a hard time accepting my feelings, mostly because of what happened in my past, but you really showed me what it was like to just be happy with you, Shizuru. And through few days, I really feel that you're really important to me and I.." Natsuki continues in her jabbering, unaware that her hidden, romantic self was shining as bright as a bauble in Shizuru's eyes.

"Natsuki is very important to me too," Shizuru cuts in, her lips turned upwards and her eyes shining.

The lycan is now confused and she looks at Shizuru quizzically, "I am?"

"Of course, Natsuki," Shizuru laughs, a light, melodic one that Natsuki found extremely pleasing to the ear. "Natsuki had already intrigued me the day we met. Being with Natsuki has changed my life so much and made me so happy. I'm just glad that Natsuki thinks that I'm important as well."

Natsuki gapes at her, thoughts running wild in her mind. _She had found me intriguing the day we met? Had she felt the same all the time? How could I not have felt it?_ "But.. Shizuru?"

"Natsuki.." Shizuru whispers, cupping the lycan's muzzle and snapping Natsuki's attention back on herself. She gazes up into those mysteriously dark green eyes and gently picks up Natsuki's paw, threading her fingers through, "You're my most important person. Don't forget that, alright?"

The saying of having the heart in the mouth was underrated, as Natsuki practically felt it making its way up her throat. Having those dazzling carmine eyes looking at her with such fondness left her dealing with all kinds of positive emotions she didn't even know how to identify with. So she gulped.

Shizuru giggles at her immediately, feeling rather satisfied with Natsuki's response and her lips quirk up. She tiptoes, pressing a peck onto her handsome lycanthrope's cheek, before tucking Natsuki's paw firmly around her neck for support. "Come, everyone's probably waiting for us at the table," she whispers into Natsuki's ear before leading her out the door and down to the dining hall.

The table bubbles up at once at Shizuru's and Natsuki's arrival, both Amber and Julia had a pleased look on their faces when they spotted the pair pressed up against one another. Nao was waggling her eyebrows and Mai was just grinning like a Cheshire cat. Ignoring her family, Natsuki takes her seat and studies Shizuru carefully as she bustled around the table, their eyes meeting for a brief second as Shizuru set a plateful of Natsuki's favorite dish in front of her. "I know Natsuki misses this," she smiles warmly.

Natsuki's eyes light up immediately at the sight of the piping hot dish and looks at Shizuru with nothing but gratitude in her eyes, "I can't thank you enough, Shizuru."

Amber and Julia exchange relieved glances. Thanks to Shizuru, Natsuki was now on the fast track of recovery. It seemed like Shizuru's genuine care and concern for Natsuki did not go unnoticed and actually helped in Natsuki's conscious acceptance of Shizuru. This was fantastic news for Natsuki's family. No one had ever reached this level of understanding with their charge. No one. Natsuki would find her happiness one day and that exemplary someone that would be beside her would be Shizuru.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Last Lycan**

Set in an old, enchanted world, a young mage stumbles upon a reclusive Lycan, who has lost her powers of transformation. The Lycan distrusts humans because of its past and thus, the mage finds herself thrown into the topmost tower as a prisoner for trespassing.

A/N: So guys, with this chapter, I'm deciding to make this officially a futa and I've updated the summary as such, for reasons so that our werewolves would not die out. This will be my first futa themed fic, so please give me some leeway here! I'm also contemplating if this should be upped to M, to put in some scenes between ShizNat, but Natsuki's current form does make it seem rather peculiar and possibly offensive to some.

Hum. What're your thoughts?

 **Chapter 7**

 _Italics – Thoughts_

A couple of days later much had reverted to routine. Everyone was bustling around the castle and taking care of their chores. Natsuki had recovered rapidly within the few days and was back to her healthy, active wolfish self. Both she and Mai had sneakily taken the day off, having spent most of the week retrieving valuable ores and the like, as well as fashioning tools that they would be using for the next year.

"Mai," Natsuki clears her throat at her redheaded friend, who had her reading glasses on and her nose in a book. "I need your help."

"Yes, Natsuki?" Mai sets her book down and peers at the lycan in all seriousness, wondering what on earth happened. Natsuki rarely, if not never, asked for help.

"I.. er.. I need you to come to the forge with me."

Puzzled, Mai nods and trails after her friend. They arrive at the forge and Natsuki swings open the doors. She strides over to her work bench and picks up something that Mai couldn't really see from where she was standing. Natsuki held the said item in her grasp and was just staring at it. Curiosity abound, the carrot top jogs over and tries to peer over Natsuki's shoulders desperately but the werewolf was just too tall. "Natsuki!" Mai grumbles in annoyance, "You dragged me all the way here for help and now you're hiding it from me!"

Green eyes dart toward Mai and Natsuki hesitates for a bit before speaking, "So.. when we were stuck in the cave, Shizuru told me it was her birthday."

Mai raises a surprised eyebrow, "Aww. She didn't let any of us know! I didn't get her anything!"

"That's not the point, Mai!" Natsuki growls, though its effect was limited as Mai was more than used to it. "Anyway, she took really good care of me when I was ill and all. And uh, I want to do something nice for her. So.." Natsuki watches Mai's reaction and then beckons for her friend to come closer and she whispers something into Mai's ears. Mai's eyes widen in surprise and she digests the little tidbit Natsuki had confided in her. Natsuki then thrusts whatever she was holding into Mai's hands, her eyes waiting for Mai's response expectantly.

Natsuki couldn't help but beam in delight as Mai's violet eyes lights up the moment she opens the box and sees the item. There wasn't a need for words anymore – Mai's body language confirmed it. The busty carrot top now knows why her dark-haired friend was working overtime in the mines, as well as the littered curses every now and then – Natsuki had been busy searching for the perfect colored gems that were practically unobtainable. Mai was pleased that Natsuki had bothered to go the extra mile for Shizuru and she was certain that Shizuru would be as well, once she caught sight of her gift.

At Mai's obvious approval, Natsuki then felt her heart rate increase rapidly, as she realized that the next challenge was how she could present it to Shizuru. She thanks Mai for her help and the redhead beams at her. "I saw her in the kitchen, Natsuki!" Mai calls to the retreating back.

"Gotcha! Thanks Mai!"

The redhead smirks as she watched Natsuki hurry off. She had never seen her childhood friend that excited and happy. She was glad that the both of them had found one another. It had been such a long time since she had seen Natsuki with a large, genuine smile on her face and she had to admit, it was rather infectious.

Natsuki stopped at the doorway of the kitchen, her tail swishing as she paced around nervously. Shizuru was inside; that was certain, as she had picked up on her lover's light floral scent way before she had even arrived at the kitchen. The only question now was - _Would Shizuru like it?_ Natsuki peeks through the cracks and finds Shizuru standing in front of the oven, her hands against her hips as she gazed at her latest batch of carrot muffins.

The said muffins were browning nicely and Shizuru nods to herself; unaware that green eyes were watching her; tugging the protective oven mitts off and laid it on the counter. Running both hands through her tawny locks; she ruffles her hair a little, before tying it up into a ponytail. She peeks out the window and the waning golden rays of the sun tells her that the day was about to end. And what an exhausting day it was indeed.

Natsuki and Mai had been heading up to the mines on a daily basis, far longer than usual, barely leaving any alone time for the both of them, except after dinner. Shizuru guessed that it was routine for the pair, since it was her first Winter with them and did not wish to question the mechanics of the family. As for her, her days were spent tending to the animals in the Kruger estate (something that she really liked) and having practice battles with Amber, Julia and Nao. There was a newfound freedom that Shizuru had found, not having to shy away and hide her gifts from prying eyes meant that her powers started growing exponentially. Natsuki had brought her to the castle library, a few days after they recovered from the avalanche and Shizuru had found mountains of wonderful books of all variety – spellcasting, brewing, adventure, mystery, thrillers. You name it, the library had it. Shizuru felt as excited as a little girl that day and she expressed it by showering the werewolf with peppered kisses, which were all accepted quietly by the shy lycan. After Natsuki's illness, Shizuru had noticed that the dynamics in their relationship had changed significantly. Natsuki started to open up more and her smiles were more frequent, more natural and more genuine. Hostility and distrust had disappeared from the depths of her eyes, replaced by curiosity and sometimes, even affection. Shizuru always feels wonderful whenever Natsuki looks at her that way and it was as though she was on fire whenever Natsuki returns her displays of affection. They might have been shy and tentative, but Shizuru wouldn't have it any other way.

Right now, Shizuru was busy trying to perfect Natsuki's favorite cake as a way to thank her for everything. She would have never known all this, had it not been for her. That fateful day when her life changed will forever be etched in her memory. She exhales sharply, deciding to take a quick bath before the muffins were done. Untying her apron, she bustles around the kitchen and starts cleaning up quickly. She stops abruptly when she feels her vision obscured and a familiar body pressed up against her. She feels a chuckle from the perpetrator, a throaty one that she knew so well. "Natsuki.." she breathes softly, feeling a little light headed. The fact that Natsuki still took her breath away with an act so insignificant to most, never failed to amaze her.

Natsuki doesn't respond and Shizuru feels a thin piece of metal looping around her neck as Natsuki clasps it on for her. "Happy Birthday, Shizuru," Natsuki whispers into her ear, causing Shizuru to sigh in contentment. She had missed her voice so.

Shizuru turns around, tilting her face to look into Natsuki's emeralds, resting her hands against Natsuki's chest. "Natsuki remembered."

Natsuki nods, "I hope you like it, Shizuru," Natsuki mumbles shyly, her head bowed.

Shizuru thumbs the beautifully crafted jewelry around her neck, examining the lovely blood red ruby and the elegant amethyst that rimmed it. "Ara, I shall never take this necklace off! My Natsuki made it!" Shizuru proclaims proudly.

Natsuki peeks up, overjoyed that Shizuru liked her gift. She was getting used to Shizuru's way with words by now and from what she knew; Shizuru only used that tone whenever she particularly liked something, or when she was feeling especially amorous. Natsuki knew that this was a good sign. She didn't know why, but seeing that smile on Shizuru's face just made her that much happier. An added bonus was when Shizuru spun around and rewarded her accordingly.

"Shiz.." she mutters, catching her breath, "There's also something I must tell you. And this you have to know if .. if we were to be together."

"Was the necklace a bribe?" Shizuru questions Natsuki quietly, her expression suddenly crestfallen.

"What! No!" Natsuki exclaims immediately, but then recognizes the playful glint in Shizuru's eyes despite her serious face that she had on. "You..!"

"Ara, ara. Me, Natsuki? You were saying?"

Natsuki heaves a deep sigh at her impish beau. It seemed like this side of Shizuru was reserved only for the people she wanted to reveal her inner self to. Natsuki laughed inwardly, it was a good thing for her, wasn't it? It was a telling sign that Shizuru felt comfortable with her and it was because of that, she had to let Shizuru know of her condition. Swallowing, she decides to take a direct approach, "Shizuru, I'm not exactly a male, nor am I a female."

"I don't understand.." Shizuru trails off, noticing that Natsuki was looking more vulnerable than ever and she immediately closes the distance between them by pulling Natsuki into a gentle embrace. "I don't understand, but that's not important. To me, Natsuki is just Natsuki. It doesn't change the fact that Natsuki's kind, loyal and considerate. It also doesn't change the fact that I love you, Natsuki."

Shizuru releases Natsuki from the hug and green orbs regard Shizuru curiously. Shizuru was being serious when she switched from third person, "You're not surprised or horrified, Shizuru?"

The tawny-haired mage places a finger on her chin, tapping it in contemplation, "Ara, I can't say that I am, Natsuki. Somehow I always knew that Natsuki was special. However, Natsuki needs to explain everything thoroughly to me. I want to understand."

The dark-furred wolf nods slowly, feeling a sense of relief washing through her, "I think that's why I fell in love with you, Shizuru. You have never judged me, not even from the day we met. You are that wonderful of a person and I'm glad I found you, Shizuru."

Shizuru feels her cheeks heating up uncharacteristically at Natsuki's honesty praise and her mood improving drastically; despite the fact that Natsuki's presence always lifted her spirits. She momentarily finds herself unable to reply to her beloved, looking at her with adoration. Natsuki sees this and smiles lightly, clearing her throat to get Shizuru's attention, "As for explanations, I'm not sure why I was born this way, but.. if we were to.." she trails off, using her hands to indicate at both of them, blushing hard. "Uh.. based on what I know, my children.. our children.. will be weres."

"Ara ara. I never knew my Natsuki is such a pervert!"

Natsuki's eyes widen in horror and she immediately exclaims, "I am not! I was just explaining it to you! I mean..! Argh.. Shizuru, you aren't making this easy!"

"Natsuki.. Tell me honestly," Shizuru pulls a stern face, looking straight into Natsuki's green orbs, "Has Natsuki been thinking about having children with me?"

"Well," Natsuki swallows, remembering the incident in the cavern. She was still inexperienced in handling a teasing Shizuru despite the multitudes of times she has been defeated and answers honestly, "Yes..?"

Shizuru smirks inwardly, closing her eyes and her crimson irises disappear, masking the playfulness within its depths, "Then Natsuki has been thinking dirty thoughts about me. Pervert." She closes the gap between them, wrapping her arms around Natsuki's neck and exhaling sensually into Natsuki's sensitive ears. She feels Natsuki's body tremble lightly at her touch before stiffening and grins into Natsuki's dark fur, before pulling away with a knowing look. "Natsuki.." she calls gently when she realizes the lycan was drifting off and her eyes were clouded. Shizuru loved having this effect on her beloved. It made her feel very much wanted and loved.

"Y-yeah, Shizuru?" Natsuki breaks out of her stupor, stammering nervously.

Shizuru decides to stop with her teasing, knowing that this was the best time for Natsuki to open up to her. Instead, she pecks Natsuki's cheek softly as a form of encouragement, "I'm wondering if there are any more secrets that Natsuki has been hiding? Natsuki knows that she can tell me anything, correct?"

"Yeah.." Natsuki nods, "I know that, Shizuru. And it's because of that, there's one more thing, Shizuru... that I'd.. I'd like you to meet my parents."

Arms around Natsuki's neck, Shizuru breaks off from the kiss and she peers into Natsuki's deep green eyes. It was a great honor, but she wanted to make sure Natsuki was fully certain. She knew that Natsuki held her parents extremely close to her heart and she did not want to pressure the wolf in any way. "Natsuki.." she breathes, "Is Natsuki certain about this?"

Natsuki nods, her honest eyes never leaving Shizuru's beautiful irises and picks up Shizuru's hand, pressing her muzzle against Shizuru's knuckles, "I'm sure, Shizuru. I want you to meet my parents. Will you come with me?"

Shizuru nods lightly in response and allows herself to be lead forward and they silently departed from the back door of the kitchen and down the steps. They walk together, hand in hand, past the expansive backyard before they finally arrive in front of a gate. One that Natsuki had told Shizuru that she was never to enter. It was surrounded by a thick and well pruned bramble that was over six feet tall, made so that no prying eyes would ever be able to see what it held within. The tall lycan retrieves a key from her pocket and the gate opens with a click. She pushes it open and it creaks slightly. Turning her head, she glances at Shizuru and gives her a reassuring look that said, 'It's alright, Shizuru. Come with me.'

The young mage obliges, trailing behind Natsuki as she took in all that was her beloved's sanctuary. It was a part of Natsuki's world that Shizuru had never been into, one that had been guarded so tightly, one that she held so close to her heart and was now sharing it with her. They follow the cobblestone path that was dusted in snow carefully and Shizuru passed multiple statues of stone that held Natsuki's kind, frozen in motion but as Shizuru's gaze met the stone cold eyes of some sculptures, she was certain she could feel their presence among them yet trapped in the confines of twisted magic. They had all been part of Natsuki's family. Ones that she had cherished and love, now imprisoned in their own home, by the selfish act of humans. Shizuru understood why Natsuki hated them with a passion and she was grateful that Natsuki had trusted her enough to let her into her personal sanctuary.

"Shizuru," Natsuki calls for her and her gaze meets Natsuki's, who was looking forlornly at a pair of tall statues in front of her. She returns by Natsuki's side, eyes on the pair of beautiful statues. The taller statue, Shizuru guessed, would be Natsuki's father. His firmly set muzzle, wide shoulders and protective arms over his wife reminded Shizuru of Natsuki; it was exactly the way she felt with Natsuki – protected. Shizuru immediately notices the bolt-shaped marking on the statue's forehead, mirroring the one that Natsuki carried with her at the very same spot as well. Natsuki was taller but even though she was not as built as her father was, Shizuru knew that there was an extremely lithe and toned body beneath the shirt, one that was more similar to the smaller statue that was in the embrace of Natsuki's father. Her head was turned, facing the same invisible enemy her husband was and a staunch look of determination and defiance set in her eyes, one that Natsuki sported often times.

"Mom, Dad, this is Shizuru," Natsuki murmurs softly, bumping the top of her head with the taller statue's and her left arm wound around the shorter statue's shoulder. "She's a really spectacular woman and I really love being with her. I.. " Natsuki pauses and closes her eyes. There were so many things she wanted to say, but she couldn't. She couldn't ask if her parents were mad at her for falling for someone she shouldn't have. It wasn't like before where they could sit her on their lap and lovingly chide her anymore. She had grown and she had chosen the woman to spend her future with but deep down, she wanted her parents to know and approve of it but she knew nothing could bring them back. She also wanted to let Shizuru into this part of her world and this was the next best thing she could do.

"Ara, Natsuki," Shizuru wraps her hands around Natsuki's limp arm, running her fingers over Natsuki's fur gently. She feels Natsuki relaxing and slowly releases her grasp. Looking at the Kruger Patriarch and Matriarch, she bows her head respectfully, "Lord and Lady Kruger, I'm Shizuru Viola and it's an honor to meet the both of you. Natsuki holds the both of you very close to her heart and misses the both of you dearly. While I will never be what you meant to her, I promise that I shall do my very best to be Natsuki's companion and lend her my support whenever she needs it."

Viridian eyes shift to the left to look at the tawny-haired mage. Natsuki hadn't said anything, but the affection and gratitude she held for Shizuru was evident in her eyes.

"Thank you for bringing me here to see Natsuki's parents," Shizuru whispers softly into Natsuki's ear.

Natsuki breaks away from the embrace she held her parents in and wraps an arm around Shizuru's slim waist, the other across her back, "You were the first one who stayed when I was unable to believe in anyone. You're so special to me Shizuru, and I should be thanking you instead." She pauses, burying her face in Shizuru's lovely thick tresses that smelt faintly of lavender.

Shizuru bites back the surge of happiness, her arms snaking around Natsuki's broad form and she squeezes her lycanthrope tightly. She knew that was Natsuki's way of confessing and it was good enough for her.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Last Lycan**

Set in an old, enchanted world, a young mage stumbles upon a reclusive Lycan, who has lost her powers of transformation. The Lycan distrusts humans because of its past and thus, the mage finds herself thrown into the topmost tower as a prisoner for trespassing.

A/N: Right guys, so here's the first ever M FUTA. Please go easy on it. Credits to my insatiable boo There might be some typos and stuff; I was trying to rush this out because I'll be really busy this weekend! Thanks for reading!

 **Chapter 8**

 _Italics – Thoughts_

It was rather late and everyone had already turned in for the night, but Shizuru didn't feel tired today and was instead pretty content to continue diving into her book. Shizuru didn't want to intrude further since she was in Natsuki's room, but Natsuki looked like she was sleeping too soundly and Shizuru couldn't bear to wake her up. Instead, she runs a hand through Natsuki's mane, pressing a chaste kiss on Natsuki's forehead before repositioning herself into a more comfortable posture. She hadn't noticed that time had flown past, until she realized that Natsuki was breathing rather raggedly. Worried, Shizuru bends over and presses her ear on Natsuki but all she got was a low groan.

"Shizuru.."

The brunette tilts her head in confusion. _Was Natsuki awake?_ She lays a hand on Natsuki, while examining her features closely, but couldn't find anything that was out of the ordinary. That was, until she realized that Natsuki's pants had gotten rather tight at a certain region. She didn't mean to look _there_ , but the way Natsuki was sleeping – all splayed out – it really made it hard _not_ to notice. She immediately retracts her hand, covering her mouth in surprise. She had read about these in books and she knew exactly what it was, but this was definitely the first time she had someone thinking about her in that manner, right in front of her. It wasn't a nasty surprise but rather, one that she felt quite honored to have, especially from her Natsuki.

There was always an air of tension around them the past few days. An unspoken air of sexual tension. Shizuru knew, without a doubt that she was thoroughly entranced by Natsuki. There was many times where Shizuru felt as though Natsuki was aware of it as well. In the recent times as they got closer, Shizuru always felt a little _different_ whenever Natsuki was near. There was always this strange feeling of yearning that always left her wistful and wanting. She did not know how to describe it exactly, but sometimes, all she wanted was for Natsuki to touch her. Of course, Natsuki had always been the perfect gentleman and it did frustrate Shizuru a teeny bit because it was so obvious that Natsuki felt the same way. Shizuru could feel it sometimes, literally.Shizuru had always been curious about how it would feel. She was certain that they would have gotten down to it one day, but what she did not expect was the way her body was reacting to Natsuki's obvious arousal right now. The draw to touch her beloved was just too great. She purses her lips before extending an uncertain hand that finally made contact with Natsuki's tightness. "Natsuki.." she whispers softly into her beloved's pointed ears.

Natsuki lets out a deep grunt, opening her eyes slightly and sees Shizuru in front of her, looking at her with those beautiful crimson eyes, her hands on her throbbing region. "Shizuru.." she breathes but quickly snaps out of her reverie as Shizuru continued touching her bulge the way she loved it, tentative and teasing, even as she clambers up and lay beside her. Shizuru feels a shiver of excitement under her skin as she presses her lips against Natsuki's and her wandering tongue brushes gently against Natsuki's sharp canines.

Natsuki watches intently as Shizuru pulls away, lust in her deep green eyes as Shizuru starts to unzip and unbutton her pants with her free hand. It was exactly like the dreams she's been having these days. She did not tell them to Shizuru, for she really didn't feel comfortable about herself being this way. Sure, she had dreamt of making love to the one woman she had finally found but she really didn't want to scare her off. She really couldn't help having these dreams, no matter how hard she tried.

Shizuru's touch against her skin sent her thoughts flitting off to nothingness and Natsuki feels her body reacting in response as Shizuru's slim fingers took hold of her partially erected shaft, sliding down lightly. Shizuru had peered up at her with that action, carefully watching her reaction and noting that it had pleased Natsuki. She runs her hand upwards and this time, her grasp was firmer and more confident, stroking its entire length. Natsuki expels a short puff, unconsciously thrusting forward a little at the pleasure the brunette was giving her, feeling her member growing harder with each stroke. Shizuru pumps faster with a little added pressure as she watches Natsuki's arousal grow, before finally using a finger to rub the ridge between Natsuki's now throbbing member and the head.

Its effect was instantaneous.

A low groan escaped Natsuki's throat and dream Shizuru, her deep red eyes tinged with lust, continued her ministrations. Eyes hazed, Natsuki tosses her head backwards and her eyes slid shut at the waves of pleasure that Shizuru was bestowing on her. She reaches out and threads through Shizuru's soft mane before easily scooping the brunette up from her leaning position with her powerful arms and eased her on the carpeted floors, effectively swapping their positions.

"Natsuki.." Shizuru's voice is coated with lust, barely a whisper despite her close proximity, thoroughly enjoying the weight of her lover on top of her. Natsuki leans down, cupping Shizuru's face lightly as she recapturing her lips with a kiss while deftly tucking her arms under Shizuru and lightly pulled the zipper of her dress down. Gliding across Shizuru's frame, she pushes the garment off Shizuru's shoulders, exposing the soft, pale skin below. The cool air making contact with her now exposed shoulders and chest, Shizuru exhales sharply as Natsuki gently planted kisses in between the valley of her breasts before turning to pay attention to her hardened nipples.

Shizuru instinctively arched herself as a strong sense of need called out to her and feels a slick dampness forming between her thighs as Natsuki licked and sucked on her perked nipples. Taking Shizuru's cue, Natsuki slides the dress off her effortlessly as she kicked off her own pants that were hanging around her thighs. She presses more kisses down Shizuru's now semi-naked body, trailing from her full, ample breasts to down to the neatly trimmed curls below.

Natsuki pressed kisses along her inner thighs, sending chills down Shizuru's spine and she gripped her sheets in anticipation. She feels her silk panties being tugged down lightly with Natsuki's teeth, tripling her need to be touched.

Shizuru let out a strangled groan as she feels Natsuki making her way down further to her damp opening. She slides her legs open to allow her lover easier access, shivering in delight as Natsuki's breath sent tendrils of passion that fed her libido. Propping herself upwards with her elbows, Shizuru lifts herself off the ground slightly, which allowed her a full view of her lover's head buried between her thighs. Her eyes meet Natsuki's – those sensual greens requesting for permission desperately – eager to please and bring her bouts of ecstasy.

Shizuru nods.

The euphoria was immediate as she feels Natsuki's hot tongue slowly circleher clit, sending waves of pleasure coursing through her veins with each flick. She moans as Natsuki continues, darting her tongue expertly and Shizuru instinctively grips her dark head to pull her closer while buckling her hips and pressing herself against her lover, asking for more. Natsuki obliges and Shizuru feels her tongue brush past her lips and glide into her slit. Her hands supporting her weight immediately buckles and she lay down on the carpet, unable to stop herself from muffling her cries anymore and clutches onto the carpets instead. She shifts herself, unconsciously spreading her legs wider apart and her hands gripping Natsuki's head, pressing it into her dripping center as Natsuki continued to lick and suck on her.

Delectable moans and the taste of her sweet nectar was driving Natsuki bursting with want, as she continued to eat out her beautiful lover. She succumbs to the need and pulls away, but swiftly grabs a hold of her member, guiding it to rub against Shizuru, lubricating it lightly with Shizuru's slickness that had leaked from her heated center. Shizuru doesn't protest at the short interlude, catching a glimpse of Natsuki's hardened cock made her burn with an indescribable feeling of want. She could feel Natsuki's now fully erected member pressed against her as she ran the length across her throbbing clit. "Nngh, Natsuki.." Shizuru groans, squeezing her eyes shut, her arousal peaking as Natsuki continued grinding against her. The occasional near entry, where Natsuki's cock would part her lips and almost slip into her slit was driving her crazy with desire.

"Zuru.." Natsuki pants.

The anticipation driving her wild, Shizuru reopens her eyes at the pause. Natsuki was gazing at her, her viridian orbs silently looking for confirmation. Shizuru wouldn't have wanted it any other way. Biting her lower lip, she nods and her legs tighten around Natsuki, pulling her closer, "I'm ready."

She feels Natsuki's cock poised at the entrance of her slit. Shizuru sucks in a breath in anticipation, releasing it slowly as she feels the tip of Natsuki pressing into her, parting her lips. Shizuru shifts just a little to get used to this entirely new feeling, guiding Natsuki to push forward to fill her up. Natsuki was being as gentle as possible, stretching Shizuru's tightness slowly as she savored the way Shizuru clamped herself on her member and enjoying the slickness that was meant for her. Shizuru feels a slight pain at first, but it quickly dissipated into something else altogether – euphoria – and a moan unconsciously escaped her lips as Natsuki pushed in and out of her steadily.

The smell of dripping sex, Natsuki's way of drawing out her pleasure and her comfortable weight pressed against her aroused Shizuru's passion even further and she grips onto her lover's back, "Faster, Natsuki," Shizuru breathes into her ears.

Natsuki complies.

She pulls out and thrusts right back in, using her entire length to fill her lover's depth. Shizuru tosses her head backwards as the pleasure coursed through her body, like bits of electricity that sent her crazy with delight as Natsuki thrust forward harder, pushing against her tightness. She gasps, arching her back to allow her lover deeper and unrestrained access. Natsuki moves slowly backwards, withdrawing his wet throbbing cock before thrusting deeper again.

The sound of their lovemaking was echoing throughout the room. In and out. In and out. Harder and faster, harder and faster, as Shizuru feels herself approaching her peak. "Don't stop!" She manages to gasp, wrapping her legs around Natsuki to add more force into the thrust as Natsuki continued banging her the way she loved it.

Natsuki was reaching her own peak, loving the feel being in Shizuru's tight cave and the consistent moans of her beloved as she was being fucked was driving her over the edge. She feels her cock swelling with pent up pressure, begging for release but the clenching of Shizuru's pussy onto her shaft signaled her lover was close. Restraining herself from cumming, she instead tightens her grips onto Shizuru's shoulder and continues pounding into her sopping wet center.

It didn't take long for Shizuru to cave. Her warm depth clutches tightly on Natsuki's member as she orgasms, the euphoria hitting her in a multitude of ways she had never imagined possible. She feels Natsuki move but Shizuru holds her back. "In me," she whispers breathlessly.

"Zuru.. I.."

"I want this," she cuts off her protests by throwing her head backward and shutting her eyes.

Natsuki holds the beautiful woman tightly in her arms, infinitely grateful for the gift that Shizuru had graciously bestowed on her. She pushed her swelling cock hard into her warm depths, one final time and found her release. Shizuru lets out a small cry as she feels herself being filled with Natsuki, understanding that they were now both truly connected and she had never felt so blessed. Natsuki gently pulls out from her and their mixed fluids dribbles down Shizuru's inner thighs. Still panting hard, she leans forward and breathes into her ears, "I.. I love you so much, Shizuru."

Shizuru peers into Natsuki's eyes, pulling her closer so that their foreheads met. She closes her eyes, "And as I do you, my darling. Don't forget that."

Natsuki settles beside her, her hard and heavy pants decreasing into slow and steady deep breaths as Shizuru turns and faces her beloved, placing a smooth hand on her cheek. She didn't have to say anything else, for Natsuki fully understood what she had intended to say. Shizuru shifts herself into Natsuki's open arms, snuggling into her warmth. _How she loved her scent!_

Natsuki playfully nibbles lightly on the brunette's earlobe before securing her with a pair of arms that earned her a surprised peck on the nose. Smiling, she closes her eyes, drifting off with her one and only Shizuru, into contented slumber.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Last Lycan**

Set in an old, enchanted world, a young mage stumbles upon a reclusive Lycan, who has lost her powers of transformation. The Lycan distrusts humans because of its past and thus, the mage finds herself thrown into the topmost tower as a prisoner for trespassing.

A/N: Alright guys, no more M chapters for the next few subsequent chapters, I don't think I'm adept enough to pull it off. As promised, plot advancement in the following chapters before anything happens between the two again. Also, thanks so much for your PMs and reviews; I'll get down to responding to PMs as soon as possible!

 **Chapter 9**

 _Italics – Thoughts_

 **Approximately two months later**

"Ara," Shizuru murmurs to herself, spotting the book that she was looking for at the topmost ledge of the bookshelf. Natsuki had generously made the piece of furniture for her, so that she could fill it with her favorite books from the castle's library. It was crafted from the pine trees that surrounded the castle and saved her the journey of walking to the next wing to access the library. It was sitting in their room, right beside the small corner with the armchair. Shizuru loved it, and her considerate beau for thinking of it. And yes, it was now their shared room.

However, right now, she was gazing at the highest shelf, a finger to her chin, knowing that she'll probably have no way of reaching it standing on the ground. Natsuki seemed to have absent mindedly forgotten about her height; not that she blamed her sweetheart, of course; but it did make retrieval that much harder.

She tugged the heavy armchair closer to the shelf, removing her flats and bunched up her long dress with a hand. Stepping on the plush cushion seat tentatively, she slowly gains her bearing but the book was just a short way from her grasp. Swaying, she steadies herself before tip-toeing, a small smile creeping up her lips as she felt her fingers brushing the spine of the book. _Just a little more!_

The gasp barely had time to leave her lips as she felt her balance give way, her footing lost and she braced herself for the impact that was about to come. Her wrist rammed into something hard – not particularly hard as she would have expected the ground to be, but more of a bolstered firmness. It hadn't hurt. But her shoulder was a slightly different story.

"Owww," came Natsuki's groan.

Shizuru's eyes peeled open and she gaped at the lycan that had fallen haphazardly beneath her. "Natsuki! I am so sorry!"

"It's alright, Shizuru," Natsuki gave her a weak grin, but immediately started nursing her injured jaw when she did. "I'm fine!" she nods her head quickly trying to reassure the brunette who was frantically worried.

Shizuru's eyes widened when she saw a dribble of blood from Natsuki's lips, "Natsuki! You're bleeding! How is that alright? Come!" She rushes to stand and pull Natsuki along with her to the bed. She was unable to, however, as Natsuki had held onto her hand firmly.

"I'm fine, Zuru," Natsuki replies softly, her eyes meeting Shizuru's to reassure her.

 _Those soft, persuading green orbs. Ah!_ Shizuru relented. She allows herself to be pulled into Natsuki's arms. "Silly Natsuki, do not do that again," Shizuru chides her lovingly, pressing a finger lightly on Natsuki's nose as she leans on her. "You gave me such a fright." She pulls out a small cotton hankie from her dress' pocket and dabs the blood away gently.

"Ah..ahah.." Natsuki shrugs sheepishly, "I guess I should have thought about your reach when I made that."

"Natsuki was very considerate. It is not fault of hers."

Natsuki sighs, wrapping her arms around Shizuru's waist and pulling the girl closer to her. "So much for trying to be suave while trying to save you from a nasty fall."

Shizuru quirks her eyebrow, "Ara, Natsuki wishes to rescue damsels in distress?"

"Not damsels, Shizuru. Damsel. My damsel," she chuckles mischievously.

A smile creeps up Shizuru's lips. Natsuki had started to get much more comfortable when they were together and seemed to get a hang of Shizuru's infamous teases, now to the extent of wielding teases against her. Shizuru expels a short sigh, picking up her book, "Ara ara. Let's head downstairs, my Prince Charming." They leave the room and walked down the halls. "Also, Natsuki, I have wished to ask you something for a while," Shizuru murmurs thoughtfully.

Natsuki stops in mid-stride, cocking her head in mild surprise as Shizuru walks ahead, "You can ask me anything, anytime Shizuru."

"Ara, I see," Shizuru cast her gaze upwards, a few seconds deep in thought. "In that case, how does one raise wolf children?" There was a long period of silence. Shizuru frowns, wondering if she had left Natsuki behind while thinking and quickly turns around. "Natsuki?" she calls for the figure that was standing extremely still a few feet away.

"Shi-shizuru? Wol-wolf children?" Natsuki felt as though all the breath had been sucked out of her. _She was going to be a parent? What if she wasn't good enough? Would she be able to take good care of them?_

"Mmhmm, like Natsuki, when she was younger. How do they behave?" Shizuru raises a brow when she walks back and sees that Natsuki's viridian eyes had gone wide, her jaw had dropped open and her eyes distant.

The wolf picks up her hands, "Shizuru, are you..?" She glances down at Shizuru's belly and up again to meet her mate's blood red gaze.

"Natsuki, one does not answer a question with a question," she holds back a smirk at her obviously nervous lover. Shizuru wasn't exactly certain herself as it had barely been two months since their last romp, but she was always one to be prepared. "Now tell me, how does one raise wolf children? Are they any different from human children?

Natsuki scratches the back of her head. She knows she'd not get any answers from Shizuru till her questions were answered. "Uhm, mothers don't give birth to a litter like wolves, but more like humans," scratching her chin as she recalls her playmates she had in the past. None of the families usually had more than a child, in the rare exception when they were twins. "Also, when we're younger, we can't really control our transformation yet, so sometimes our ears or tails might spring out of the blue and such. Other than that, I don't particularly think so. Does that answer your question, Shizuru?" she adds on quickly, eagerly.

Shizuru places a finger on her chin, tapping it lightly as she watched Natsuki from the corner of her eye. Though she looked like she was waiting patiently for Shizuru's reply, the dead giveaway was that the wolf's tail was wagging indiscriminately and her deep green eyes were watching her expectantly. Her smile turns up as she realized how eager Natsuki was to be a parent.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki prompts, seeing that her girlfriend had a very far-off and thoughtful look on her face. "So.. so, are you.. are you pregnant?"

"Natsuki, it's rather early to tell, but.."

"Who's pregnant?!" a surprised voice cuts into the conversation and both turn to find the perplexed gaze from the owner of lime-green eyes.

"Shit," Natsuki curses under her breath. In her eagerness to find out Shizuru's condition, she hadn't heard Nao at all. She was not done with being teased by her for about being a big bad wolf that loved to cuddle and get read storybooks to. And now this. Oh. She'd never hear the end of it..

Nao circles the both of them, curiosity and mischief shining in her eyes, having heard their conversation and the puzzle was finally complete. "You got laid! Big time! That's why you've been walking around the past month with that stupid grin on your damn face!" Her wicked grin widens when Natsuki doesn't respond and she starts cackling in glee. "Damn! I should have seen the signs! This is too rich! I can't wait to tell Mai! So tell me, what was it like? Huh? Huh?" she starts to nudge Natsuki with her elbow.

Natsuki swats Nao's arms away and grabs Shizuru's hand, stalking off to their original destination but the persistent redhead skips happily after them, dying to inform her mothers and sister of the juiciest bit of news she had just eavesdropped on.

The rest of the family was gathered around the fireplace, enjoying the final bit of warmth it provided before spring arrived when the trio ambled into the den. They had spent much of the winter like this, reclining in the plush cushions and in general, lazing the frosty nights away. This year's mining trips was especially fruitful, as Shizuru's arcane manipulation had dislodged some rather tricky blockades and they had uncovered a hidden vein of gems. She had started to perfect her control of the arts, learning how to channel the energy into a weapon that everyone had helped in forging for her. Shizuru and Amber had went through hours of studying in the library to find a suitable weapon type; Julia and Nao had went in search of retrieving the necessary ores to get a strong alloy; and lastly, Natsuki and Mai had used their forging skills in creating a thin, lightweight weapon that was renowned in the Far East. The blade, when charged with her magical abilities, now glowed a light violet that made her surge with pride whenever she wielded it and she was so fond of it that she brought it almost everywhere with her.

Today, Amber and Julia were resting against each other on the carpeted floors, one with a book in hand and the other just enjoying the peace. As for the younger redhead, she had staked her claim on the entire sofa, snoozing lightly. "Natsuki?" Amber glances up when the door was thrown open, awakening Mai. Her eyes roam across the new arrivals and settles on a grinning Nao and her senses hone in quickly on a rather flustered Natsuki.

"Guys! You know what! I.. mmhh.. ppfmmmf!" Nao was quickly silenced by a gruff arm across her mouth. She shoots Natsuki an annoyed look, struggling to get out of her friend's grip.

Julia and Amber exchange curious looks but Natsuki's ears suddenly prick at the sound of something tapping against the glass. Glad for the distraction, she drags Nao along, crossing the room without another word. "Oh.. Shizuru," she calls for her brunette, "It's for you."

"Ara, ara, what a surprise," Shizuru murmurs as she spots her family's falcon perched on the window ledge and offers her shoulder to the large bird. It settled nicely on her bunched up sleeves and Shizuru removed the small slip of paper that was tied around its feet. With Natsuki's blessing, she had earlier written to her parents about her whereabouts and explaining her current situation and was curious as to how they would respond. She figured that they would have also included their tentative return dates in this reply. She studies it and then glances up at Natsuki who had her head tilted slightly at Shizuru's expression.

"What is it, Shizuru? Something wrong?"

Shizuru shakes her head, "Nothing is wrong, Natsuki. Do not worry. It was just a message from my parents. They are two days away from home. I hope they are well, but then again, they've been on multiple trips so I do not foresee any issue at all," she sends a reassuring smile to the dark wolf even though she rather missed them.

Natsuki catches a hint of wistfulness in Shizuru's voice, one that was so subtle; it would have slipped by anyone. But she knew better. Shizuru had a knack of hiding her emotions but she did not want her love to have any regrets, especially with her parents. So she clears her throat, "You could always go and look for them, Shizuru." Shizuru immediately turns her head at Natsuki, her surprise well hidden but Natsuki picks up on it easily and comes to a decision quickly. "I mean, the town is a nasty place to be, isn't it? To have to hide and play pretend all the time. You could ask if.. if they want to stay here? Not as a prisoner, but .. you know.."

Now, that caught everyone else's attention. Amber cast a sideway glance at the surprised Julia, who was wondering if Natsuki got hit by a falling rock or something. The same thoughts were running through everyone's head. _Did Natsuki just invite strangers to come and live in her castle?!_

"Natsuki is very sweet for thinking for me, but I don't want this to be inconvenient," Shizuru replies softly, trusting her parents fully but she fully understood Natsuki's discomfort towards strangers.

"It wouldn't be. I trust you Shizuru. And by association, I trust those who have raised you. I don't want you to be split between two worlds," Natsuki answers honestly.

Shizuru opens her mouth to argue but was silenced when Amber, realizing Natsuki's true intent, adds on smoothly, "I'd have to say, I agree with Natsuki. Wholeheartedly, in fact. I'm sure everyone would welcome your folks with open arms." She glances across the room and was pleased to find all heads nodding in assent, excluding Nao who was still busy trying to wrestle her way out of Natsuki's death grip.

"I mean it, Shizuru," Natsuki ignores the flailing redhead and silently thanks her aunt before locking eyes with Shizuru, seriousness in her emerald irises. "Go home and look for them. But.. also, if it makes you happy, you could always head back there to stay. I.. I don't want to keep you here against your will."

"What?" Nao coughs out, having gotten her mouth free, a look of disbelief adorning her features. _Shizuru was the best thing that had ever happened to her stupid cousin. And there was an off-chance she was gonna be the wolf pups aunt! Why the hell was Natsuki chasing her mate away?!_ "Are you nuts, Nats?" Nao decided to keep Shizuru's unconfirmed pregnancy to herself for now. They had more important things to deal with like Shizuru's possible departure and she had overhead enough to know that the pregnancy was just a big 'what-if'. She was tactless as hell, but even she knew when to stop, especially at this juncture. Even Amber, Julia and Mai who were still in the dark of Shizuru's possibly pregnancy were rather taken aback by Natsuki and they all had similar thoughts crossing their minds. _Why the hell was she telling Shizuru to leave?_

Natsuki growls lightly at Nao, missing the tender gaze the brunette was sending her. "Natsuki," Shizuru calls, her voice barely a whisper but Natsuki spun around anyway. "I will head home.." Shizuru looked determined, her expression steely.

A disappointed look immediately crosses Natsuki's face and her heart felt heavy when Shizuru trails off, but she nods. She gave Shizuru a choice and she was going to respect her opinion. And if it made her happy, there was no way Natsuki would stop her. She opens her mouth to reply, but was quickly silenced with a slim finger on her front muzzle.

"And I will ask my parents if they wish to stay here, with us. Yes or no, I shall return," Shizuru's somber demeanor was suddenly replaced with a playful smile, leaving Natsuki stumped. Firstly was the fact that Shizuru had referred to them as an entity, even if it seemed so insignificant to others, meant the world to her. She had someone whom she trusted and loved and it felt as though she was on top of the world. The second was that Shizuru was promising her to return.

Nao watches as Natsuki perks up from Shizuru's response. She knew what her friend was thinking and she hated to be the bearer of bad news, but someone had to knock some common sense in her dumb friend, "You're not thinking of going to the village with her, are you?"

Natsuki opens her mouth to retort, but quickly realizes Nao was right. She glances down at herself. She was a massive werewolf who would've raised multiple alarms if spotted. "I'm sorry Shizuru, I would love to, but.."

The sharp magus quickly notices that Natsuki's ears had fallen and immediately knows where her doubts lay. "Ara, Natsuki, I understand. I wouldn't want Natsuki to do anything that she's uncomfortable with. Besides, I can take care of myself," Shizuru reassures her gently, hands running along Natsuki's back, one that she knew relaxes the lycan thoroughly.

Natsuki blushes a little from Shizuru's attention in front of everyone and clears her throat, "Uh, you should start getting ready. I'll go pack some rations for your trip."

"Woah there," Julia grabs Natsuki by her shoulders, "We'll take care of that. You, on the other hand, belong there!" She spins Natsuki around and nudges her towards Shizuru who catches her lightly and smiles gratefully at Julia. Crimson meets lime and Shizuru mouths a small thank you to Nao for keeping their secret and the redhead nods in return. Shizuru then turns and leads Natsuki out of the room and upstairs to their bedroom.

The room now smelt of Shizuru, Natsuki notes as they stepped in. She walks over to the closet and starts to rummage through it, pulling out a long coat and a pair of boots and tosses it on the bed, "You'd need these, Shizuru. It's cold out and I don't want you falling ill." She starts pacing around the room, stopping at the crafted rack where Shizuru's naginata lay. She immediately whips her head around and points, only to meet the disapproving gaze of her mate. "Aww.. Zuru!"

"Natsuki.." Shizuru sighs, "I can't be bringing a weapon that large with me. I will be alright, please stop fretting." She crosses the room to where Natsuki was to talk to the wolf, but instead found herself being lifted in those strong arms. "Natsuki!" she giggles like a little girl as she gazes down on her love who was looking up at her warmly with those magnificent emeralds. She knows Natsuki was just being overly concerned and she appreciated it. "I love you," she says simply.

"I love you too, Shizuru," Natsuki replies softly. She presses her nose against Shizuru's, watching those carmine eyes swirl with emotions as Shizuru smiled at her confession. Shizuru's eyes never lied and she loved the way they looked right now.

Shizuru wraps her arms around Natsuki's neck, leaning her head against Natsuki's warmth. "I'll come home soon, Natsuki. I promise."

"I know you will, Shizuru. I trust you."

A knock interrupts their serene moment and Aunt Julia's voice was heard from the outside, "Sorry, but Shizuru should start to get moving while it's still daylight."

Natsuki grumbles but she knows Julia meant well, "Alright Aunt Julia, we're coming, we're coming! Give us five minutes!"

"I'll see you downstairs!" Julia's voice fades as she disappears down the hall.

Shizuru picks out an outfit and packs it in a small bag, "I'll just need these. I think I'll be able to make the journey in less than a week, before I come home to my Natsuki," she reassures her mate before leading her out the door. She casts a final glance at the room that she had been residing in for the past three months before shutting the door, already starting to miss it.

 _I'll be back soon,_ she reminds herself.

XXX

The midday sun was high in the sky by the time Shizuru had arrived at the edge of the woods, just a stone throw's away from her home. As winter was nearing its end, travelling became slightly easier and she made the journey in two days. She briefly recalls that just a few months before this, she had taken the most amazing adventure of her life, disappearing through the thickets and meeting Natsuki. She spots the wafting smoke coming from her chimney and starts towards it, eager to meet her parents again.

Opening the familiar picket gate, she steps into the compound that she once called home and follows the small pathway to the wooden doors. She could hear her parents conversing and she smiles when she hears her name. Pushing the door open softly, she peeks inside, to find that her father was in front of the fireplace, focusing on feeding the fire. Her mother's musical hum was heard from the kitchen, where she assumed that a pot of stew was now being prepared.

"Father," Shizuru begins and he swiveled his head. She could see his burgundy eyes light up at the sight of her and he beams widely.

"Shizuru!" he bellows, sweeping his baby girl up in his arms. "Oh my darling, how have you been? I was so worried when I didn't find you at home!"

Her mother had already scurried out of the kitchen when she hears her daughter's name being called and she playfully smacks her husband on his arm, "Aldred! Give me time with my little girl too!"

Shizuru giggles at her parents' antics as her father set her down. Elvira Viola quickly seizes the opportunity to squeeze the air out of her daughter and gush, "Oh Shizuru, you look so healthy and radiant, much more than I remembered you to be. You look absolutely stunning!"

"Ara, mother, father," Shizuru addresses her parents, "I have something that I wish to tell you."

The pair exchange glances and nod simultaneously. Shizuru was used to that, her parents' way of finishing each other's sentences and such. She ushers them to the couch and takes her seat on the carpeted floor. Her parents gaze expectantly at her and she bows her head, inhaling deeply, "That day after the both of you left, Tomoe came by our house."

Aldred frowns immediately at this and his furrowed brow only smoothened when Shizuru rubs his hand reassuringly, "She forced herself into our house and started to force herself on me. I had never felt more angered in my life, so I left. I ran for miles and miles only to come to a mysterious barrier in the deep forest. And would you believe, I've met the most beautiful lycan and her family."

Elvira tilts her head curiously, "Lycan? Lycanthropes? Those are rare creatures that shy from external contact. They seldom show their true form to anyone. How did you manage to find one and much less, live with one?" Her parents were educated enough to know that lycanthropes were not man-devouring monsters as myths had made them to be.

"Ara, this one is special, mother. Her clan was cursed by a shaman from far away and she is unable to revert to her human form." Aldred looks curiously at his daughter, sensing that she had much more to tell them. Shizuru notices this and continues smoothly, "I have been living under her care for the past months."

Aldred lets out a low whistle of surprise, "Woah, that must have been some adventure, Shizuru. I've read that they are amazing creatures once you get to know them. Loyal, trustworthy and powerful beings, they are."

Shizuru smiles; those were the exactly words to describe her Natsuki. "Father, about that.."

"Meeting the lycan?" Elvira's interest was piqued and her eyes were shimmering.

"Indeed mother. I've received the letter from our falcon telling me of your arrival home. I'm here to invite the both of you to stay in Natsuki's castle with me."

Elvira watches Shizuru shift in her seat and smirks at her daughter inwardly. Never in her life had she seen Shizuru so nervous. She was always such a steadfast and calming presence. Elvira could tell that Shizuru was really hoping her parents would agree to her request. She turns to Aldred and he nods, forming a silent consensus amongst themselves.

"Honestly, Shizuru dear," Elvira begins speaking for the both of them, mock seriousness on her features. She cast another glance at her husband, who was not so discreet at hiding his adoration for his only daughter. She chuckles, unwilling to keep her beloved daughter on edge any longer, "Honestly, Shizuru, we'd be more than happy to accompany you anywhere. We discussed this on our trip and we really don't have much regard for this town, nothing but silly people here, especially Tomoe Marguerite."

"Besides, there's nothing we'd love more than an adventure with you, Shizuru," her father adds on with a grin. "We know that living here and keeping everything under wraps has been tough on you, Shizuru. We were actually planning on moving away, but since you have found happiness with the lycan, your mother and I would support you wholeheartedly."

"Natsuki, my lycan's name is Natsuki," Shizuru leans her head on her mother's lap, taking in the comfort of having her parents around her again, "She is the most wonderful person I've met. Do you know, mother, that Natsuki taught me how to skate?"

Elvira Viola runs her hand through Shizuru's brown tresses lovingly, eager to meet the young lycan that seemed to bring her daughter so much joy, "Is that so? My, I recall you used to be afraid of the ice." She'd never seen her gushing like a little girl for such a long time. "Aldred," she calls for her husband, "Do you think..?"

"I think we can leave immediately, dearest," Aldred replies without waiting for her question to be asked, "We do have all our essentials packed from the last trip and I certainly have no issues with leaving the house behind. Let me get the bags," Aldred stands up, heading into his bedroom.

Shizuru's eyes brighten as she lifts her head up from her mother's soothing touch, "Ara, thank you mother, father."

Elvira waves her daughter off with a wide smile on her lips, "I understand that our travels have made it hard for you these past few years. I can tell that staying with Natsuki makes you happy and we really want the best for you."

Aldred soon re-emerges with two large bags across his shoulders and a small chest beside him. He rubs his hands together, "So Shizuru.. How far off are we from the castle?"

Shizuru puts a finger to her chin, "I used a spell to speed up movement, but.." she eyes the luggage, "I don't think we should use it to head back, considering the weight of everything we have. I believe four days would be adequate."

"We best be headed off then, I'll get some rations from the kitchen," Elvira hurries across the room and disappears.

Aldred was already by the door and he had fished out a key from his pocket, placing it on the windowsill. Elvira joins them outside soon after, a basket of food in hand. The family of three cast a final glance at the small hovel and bid a happy farewell to the house. Elvira and Aldred were anxious to meet the mysterious enigma that had managed to capture their elusive daughter's heart. As for Shizuru, she was just feeling wonderfully blessed that everything was going her way. In a matter of days, she would soon be reunited with Natsuki and her parents would be there along with her.

Unbeknownst to the trio, Tomoe peeks out from her hiding spot, her gray eyes gleaming in glee as soon as she spots Shizuru. She grabs her satchel of items, packed to the brim with necessities; one that was always ready whenever she stalked the brunette; and trails after her Goddess.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Last Lycan**

Set in an old, enchanted world, a young mage stumbles upon a reclusive Lycan, who has lost her powers of transformation. The Lycan distrusts humans because of its past and thus, the mage finds herself thrown into the topmost tower as a prisoner for trespassing.

A/N: Hi readers! Seems like I'm in time for this update! I actually made it an M chapter, but decided to hold it for now. So, it'll not be a very long chapter, but please be patient, the next chapter in the works. Will not reveal much here :) Appreciate your support and reviews very much!

 **Chapter 10**

 _Italics – Thoughts_

 **Couple of Days Later**

Grey eyes watches in disbelief as she hears the honey-haired beauty call out for someone. Her eyes widened further when a huge beast appears and Shizuru breaks out into a smile, before running toward it, falling into the arms of that hideous looking monster.

She turns her head away, furor in her eyes. She had followed Shizuru for four whole days and this was what she got in return?! Snarling, she glares back at the scene that was unfolding before her eyes. Her Goddess then buries her head in the abomination's disgusting, matted fur. This was unreal. This was impossible. That beast must have used its vile magic of sorts to make Shizuru behave like this. There was no way anyone could love a monster.

Tomoe retreats into the shadows, disappearing into the darkness.

She had to get Shizuru out of that monster's grasp. She had to save her Queen from being defiled. To top it off, it seemed like a wonderful way to amass more power. She could take over the entire castle and instate herself as master of the castle, with Shizuru by her side.

Yes, that sounded pleasant.

Her parents were successful merchants, so they had more than enough gold for her to amass a small army under her command. She would take the castle that rightfully belonged to her, not some ugly monster. It did not deserve these luxuries at all! She shakes her head in anger. It did not deserve Shizuru!

Yes. She would return. And in force. Oh, Shizuru would be so proud of her.

 **Far Ahead**

Natsuki lifts her head, sniffing the air and cocked her head. Shizuru notices Natsuki's behaviour and moves beside her, "What's wrong, Natsuki?"

"I'm not sure, Shizuru. I thought I smelt someone else.." she shakes her head, "I think I'm just too overwhelmed by the new scents. It's nothing, Shizuru."

Aldred notices the pair whispering and turns to them, extending a hand, "Great to finally meet you. I'm Aldred Viola and this is my wife, Elvira Viola. Shizuru was telling us how she had spent the last few months, and I'm really grateful for your care of her."

"U-uhm. It's nothing, Sir," Natsuki, unfamiliar with usual customs tilts her head curiously, looking at the extended arm.

Shizuru immediately wraps her hand around Natsuki's arm and Natsuki lowers her head as Shizuru whispers, "Shake my father's hand, Natsuki. It's a form of greeting that we use."

"Oh. Okay!" Natsuki sheepishly nods, sending Shizuru a grateful look and grasps Aldred's hand firmly. She gives him a smile, revealing a side of her canines that looked absolutely adorable to Shizuru. Natsuki bends down and picks up the crates by Aldred and Elvira, "Let me help you get that in." She picks up the Violas' luggage with ease, disappearing into the castle, but not before sending Shizuru a smile that said, 'I won't be long'.

"Natsuki's such a peach, 'Zuru!" Elvira had silently noted the chemistry between the pair, gushes to her daughter. "I can feel that she's genuinely nice too." She cups a hand over her mouth, "And so handsome too! I wonder how she looks in her human form."

Shizuru face turns somber. She'd have to tell her parents about this. And since they were experienced mages, perhaps they could offer some help too. "Mother, about that.. Natsuki was cursed a very long time ago by a dark shaman. Her entire clan was turned into stone. Her aunties were able to counter the spell in the nick of time to save Natsuki, but as a result, she has lost her ability to shift back into a human."

Aldred raises a brow, "Dark shaman, Shizuru? Their spells are hard to undo, mostly because it involves a sacrifice from the magus himself."

"Father, if you have any information about those spells.."

He shakes his head sadly, "I do have some books with information but unfortunately, to even apply and reverse the spell, it would take an extremely powerful mage."

"Ara, can I borrow those books, father?"

"Sure, Shizuru. They're in the boxes that Natsuki carried. We could run through them together later."

Shizuru nods gratefully, "Ara, thank you father!" She spots four bobbing redheads and a dark wolf coming out of the castle and beams, "Mother, Father. I believe the rest of Natsuki's family is here to welcome you."

Both Aldred and Elvira turn around and wave to an eager group. Introductions were made as Natsuki returns to Shizuru's side, earning herself a soft 'thank you' for helping her parents move the heavier luggage to their room. The mages on both sides were taken immediately with one another and a hearty chatter had befallen them as Amber and Julia led the Violas into the castle. Mai turns backwards, mouthing to Natsuki, "You coming?"

Nao, who was beside her, sporting a cheeky grin on her lips, cuts in, "Come on Sis, they were separated for almost a week. Give them some time alone, wouldja?"

"Oh!" Mai's eyes widen for a second but she quickly sent them a knowing glance, "I'll keep this nosy parker occupied!" and drags Nao away. "Also, take your time!" she calls out, followed by a burst of laughter.

The pair watches as Mai and Nao disappear into the castle, their boisterous banter getting fainter and fainter before it subsides entirely. Natsuki turns her head to search for her beloved, only to find that Shizuru had already taken the first move and had pounced on her back.

Natsuki laughs at Shizuru's playfulness, her head turned and glancing back fondly at Shizuru, "I'm glad you're home, Shizuru."

"Ara, so am I. I've missed my Natsuki so much," Shizuru murmurs, burying her nose into Natsuki and inhaling lightly. "I'm sorry I took longer than expected."

"As long as you're home safely, Shizuru. Hang on tight, okay?" Natsuki returns Shizuru's affection by gently bumping her forehead against Shizuru's. Shizuru nods, tightening her grasp around Natsuki's neck as Natsuki pads towards their room with Shizuru hitching a piggyback ride from her. She gently lowers Shizuru onto their bed and the brunette falls backwards on the so fabric, snuggling against the quilt that she had missed.

Natsuki watches her with a smile – Shizuru was home and so were her parents. What could go wrong?

XXX

 **Approx a week later, back in the town**

"Father, I need money," Tomoe fixes her grey eyes on her father, who was seated at the dinner table. She had just arrived home after a four day journey and was rather disheveled.

The Marguerite patriarch eyes her, his brow creasing and his wife Mara easily picks up on the conversation, "Whatever for, Tomoe?"

"I need to hire an army to take down a castle!" Tomoe huffs in annoyance and crosses her arms.

"What?" Tomoe's father, Ubel, bellows in retort, "What ludicrous idea do you have in your head now? There are no castles anywhere around!"

Mara quickly calms her husband down, "Tomoe, please explain yourself, honey."

"I came across a castle with a rampaging beast, mother! And it has Shizuru captive! I wish to slay it and occupy the castle. That beast does not deserve such a luxury anyway. I mean, imagine what we could do with a castle, father!"

Ubel went silent, slowly contemplating his daughter's outburst. Yes, he could definitely use a castle. It would speak volumes of their family's name. If they amassed an army now, he could garrison his troops there and their power would only grow. That seemed like the next logical step, considering how wealthy they already were. "It's only inhabited by a creature?" he clarifies with his daughter.

"And a few other people, but only a handful, father. We could take it! Just let me hire a company of able soldiers! You could be King and I the Princess, together with Shizuru."

Ubel shakes his head at his obsessed child. Though, he had to admit, having Shizuru as a daughter-in-law was a definitely plus. She had a way around people and would be a fantastic addition to the family. Besides, she was a stunning woman and all men loved stunning women. There were so many ways to make use of her. He sets his eyes on Tomoe, who was practically on the verge of begging him and closes his eyes. A momentary silence passes through the Marguerite family before he finally exhales, "Fine. But I want to come along when you're ready. Get the best fighters you can find. Gold is no concern. I want this done right the first time. You hear me?"

Tomoe squeals for joy, leaping to her feet, "Of course, father! I shall take my leave at once!"

A hand stroking his beard, Ubel reclines into the chair, pleased. Mara was by his side, an equally sinister smirk on her face, knowing that she was soon to be Queen. Both had no qualms about taking something that was not theirs. After all, it took monsters to raise someone as deranged as Tomoe.

 **At the same time, back in the Castle**

Shizuru closes her eyes, feeling the magical energy concentrate at her fingertips. It no longer held the familiar lilac hue and was now instead a deep purple, almost close to black. She redirects it at a dummy sack that was lying limply a few feet away. The magic curves into a scythe-like shape, but dispels before it could reach its target. Shizuru lets out an uncharacteristic sound of frustration – this was her thousandth attempt in the last six hours. She was exhausted to the bone and she was starting to feel the drain on her powers.

Natsuki had fallen into a deep slumber and she had secretly snuck out of the room to practice. She had been doing so since her father had handed the book to her but there had been minimal progress so far.

"Trouble, my darling?" her father's familiar voice comes from behind her and she glances back, bowing her head. He had a pot of tea in a hand and Shizuru guessed that he must have heard her while getting a late night drink. His eyes roam across the room and settles on an open book, the one that he had handed to Shizuru. He didn't have to ask further, for he already knew what she was up to.

"Ara, I'm not sure if I am able to keep this up, father. I just.. don't have enough power," Shizuru replies, following his gaze. There was no way she could keep this from him any longer.

Aldred places a comforting hand on Shizuru shoulder, rubbing it gently, "That's normal, Shizuru. As I've told you, the Dark Arts are amplified with either a sacrifice, or by sheer power. That's the price of such powerful spells. Mages usually choose the former, because it's that much easier. Ascension does not come easy."

"But.." Shizuru expels a long drawn sigh. She understood what her father was saying. Mages who have ascended were usually much older and had garnered years of training and experiences. There were some young mages who were able to ascend but these were usually forced by circumstance. As a result, they were far and few between. "I wouldn't be able to help Natsuki. She doesn't say it, but I know how much she misses her family. I.. I just wish I could.. do something." She stares at her hands; wishing power would just burst forth from her fingertips.

"You're very talented, Shizuru," her father replies, "And I'm not saying that because you're my daughter. You just need a couple more years of training and I strongly believe you would be able to unlock your full potential. Then and only then, should you think about that. Natsuki didn't put this pressure on you, so please do not put it on yourself. I'm sure she does not want you to wear yourself out like that."

Shizuru meets her father's gaze. He understood her and he understood Natsuki. Natsuki had never pressured her nor even asked of anything of the sort from her, but she really wanted to do this for Natsuki. _I can't give up like this. I'll have to make it work!_ With a smile on her face, she addresses her father again, "Ara, I understand father. I'll pack up first," she gestures to the dummy sacks lying on the ground.

Aldred nods and gives her a toothy smile, before yawning and shuts the door behind him.

Shizuru's waits for the footsteps to dissipate before she picks up her book and studies it once more. _I'm sorry, father, for lying. But I want to do this for Natsuki._ She waits a little longer, just to be safe, before she sets the book down and resumes her practice.

This time, she took extra caution to remain as silent as possible.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Last Lycan**

Set in an old, enchanted world, a young mage stumbles upon a reclusive Lycan, who has lost her powers of transformation. The Lycan distrusts humans because of its past and thus, the mage finds herself thrown into the topmost tower as a prisoner for trespassing.

 **Chapter 11**

 _Italics – Thoughts_

It was late into the night by the time Shizuru returned to their bed. Not wanting to wake her beloved, she silently padded across the cold floor, finding relief for her freezing feet as she clambered under the warm sheets. Her head hit the soft pillow and she let out a soft hum of contentment, feeling very much relief now that she was back with Natsuki. She turns lightly to check if her love was still asleep, but instead, her eyes met bright emeralds that were wide open. "Ara," she breathes, masking her slight surprise to find Natsuki awake. She had prepared herself for Natsuki finding out about her nightly escapades, but the intensity of Natsuki's gaze right now caught her a little off guard.

"Shizuru," Natsuki's voice came out huskier than usual, a norm that Shizuru had gotten used to after many mornings waking up with her. "I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I really.."

Shizuru quickly silenced her by pressing her soft lips on Natsuki, pulling away only a while later. "I'm sorry, Natsuki. For worrying you."

Natsuki wraps an arm around Shizuru's waist, pulling the brunette closer when she feels her cold skin. Shizuru always knew what to do to alleviate her concerns and she was truly thankful to her for trying so hard to reverse the curse. She had been awake each night Shizuru left, but she decided not to say anything, for she knew the brunette was not easily dissuaded. However as the days went by, Natsuki could see the toll it was taking on the young magus and she was troubled by it. She feels Shizuru relax into her arms and she gently replies, "Don't be, sweetheart. I know you want to help, but I don't want you to over exhaust yourself."

"I know how much Natsuki misses her family. I want to do everything I can to help."

"I do miss them, Shizuru. But you've been sneaking off in the middle of the night to practice for the past week and it pains me to see you so drained."

Shizuru dips her head into Natsuki's shoulder, snuggling into her warmth – her silent comforting apology. She had made Natsuki worry all this time. "I guess that's a downside of having a wolf as my love, that hearing of yours is just astounding."

Natsuki chuckles, twitching her ears, "You'd to live with that, darling. These babies aren't for nothing."

Shizuru pushes herself upwards, nipping Natsuki's ears playfully before resettling down on the bed with a smirk. There was a moment of peace between them as they lay there, taking in the sound of each other's steady breaths. "Natsuki?"

"Mmh?" Natsuki stops her lazy twirling of Shizuru's hair.

"I promise I wouldn't sneak out in the middle of the night to practice anymore."

Natsuki nods, glad that Shizuru seen her point, "Good! Now you should get some sleep."

Shizuru shakes her head, "I wasn't done yet, Natsuki dear." She giggles at the confused tilt of Natsuki's head. "I would not just give up like that, Natsuki. Not when something is this vital to you. I only promised to stop sneaking out in the middle of the night to practice."

Dark brows furrow – another play with her words. "Shizuru!" Natsuki huffs in indignation at being tricked. It was late and she wanted Shizuru to get her rest. Time to fight fire with fire. Even in the darkness, Shizuru could see Natsuki's pressed back ears. Her lips pulled back into a lopsided pout and those sad darling emeralds peering intently at her. Shizuru melted on the spot. This was a face only reserved for her, she knew that. No one else ever had that opportunity to see Natsuki like this. "Okay, my dearest. You win," Shizuru murmurs gently, nuzzling Natsuki. "I promise I won't overexert myself. I'll train during the day and rest once it's dinner time. Alright?"

Pleased with the outcome, Natsuki drops her 'cute' pleading look and beams brightly at Shizuru, "I'm glad. I don't want to risk anything happening to you. Besides, we still don't know if you're carrying little Shizurus." Natsuki rubs Shizuru's belly lightly, her dark green orbs gazing tenderly at Shizuru. She was so happy. She had never thought she would ever experience happiness like this, ever since her family was taken from her. It was all thanks to Shizuru. "I love you, Shizuru," she whispers with all sincerity.

Shizuru places a warm hand on top of Natsuki's, recognizing the raw honesty in her confession. She was aware of what Natsuki felt, but what Natsuki didn't know was that the feeling was mutual, because she too, had never felt so fulfilled. They complemented each other perfectly; two interrelating people that resonated with one another; and Shizuru would go through hell and back again to protect the most important person in her life now. "I love you too, my Natsuki," she whispers back, threading her fingers though Natsuki's fur. "Also, don't worry, about our children, Natsuki. We will know in about two weeks' time."

"Mmmhm," Natsuki cast her gaze upwards at the ceiling, a fraction of a smile tugging at her lips – 'our children' sounded pretty good right about now. "Shizuru.."

"Yes, my Natsuki?" she coos gently, noticing the pleased look on Natsuki's face. _So, Natsuki likes children._

"Have you thought of any names?"

Shizuru lets out a light, melodic tinkle, "Ara, ara. It seems like Natsuki's pretty eager to be a parent." A devilish smirk on her face, she dexterously repositions herself on top of Natsuki, purring, "Does Natsuki want to make sure we're parents?"

"...!" Natsuki's jaw dropped but there wasn't a sound. She gulps loudly before finally getting her voice back, "Shiz.. uru.. It's late and.." she pauses to catch her breath as she feels Shizuru grinding her lightly. "A-a-and you.. have to rest.."

Shizuru doesn't respond, continuing her ministrations over the soft cotton of Natsuki's sleepwear, biting back a moan, feeling a familiar slickness form as she rubbed against her lover's now semi-hard package. She lets out a small gasp as she feels Natsuki's arm wrap securely around her waist and her eyes flutter open to gaze down at her lover, whose green eyes were tinged with lust. Shizuru's lips pull into a wry smile and she unconsciously bites her lower lips in anticipation. Bending over Natsuki's frame, she whispers into her beloved's ear, "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

 **Days later, outside the Castle**

"Tomoe!" Ubel bellows, removing his plated helm, "Where the hell is this castle of which you speak about? I see nothing!" His temper was on edge after travelling for four days and he was still unable to catch any sight of the castle's towers through the forests.

"Uhm," Tomoe mutters, "I swear.. it was right here!" She begins to run ahead, searching frantically for the barrier that kept the castle hidden.

Ubel glares at his daughter, "If this is just a fucking tirade of yours, I'd skin you alive myself!"

"No!" Tomoe whimpers, knowing her father's viciousness. She scampers off and suddenly, her form disappears.

"W-what.." Ubel exclaims in shock.

A split second later, Tomoe reappears with a triumphant sneer on her face, "It's here, father. I told you so." She watches as her father lumbers toward her, practically swelling in pride and was totally caught off guard when his armored fist hammered against her cheek. She gasps in pain, reeling backwards in shock and humiliation as the rest of the soldiers looked on.

"You didn't tell me that there were mages in the castle! You foolish whelp!" He growls, running a hand through his messy locks that mirrored Tomoe's own and fitted his helmet on. They would have to act fast and hopefully catch them off guard. Without waiting for Tomoe, he strides off and the men follow suit.

 **Within the Castle**

Natsuki jolts up from bed, her ears cocked. She'd heard something. She was sure of it. Pulling her shirt over her head, she strides across to the windows and threw them open, sniffing the air. She growls when she picks up the scent and her emerald eyes flashed with rage. It was the smell of humans. Many of them. The dank stench and the smell of metal meant they'd come here armed and ready.

"What's wrong, Natsuki?" Shizuru had also awoken. They had just lain down not a few minutes ago. She climbed out of their shared bed, padding silently across to her beloved. She runs a hand through Natsuki's bristled fur lightly, knowing it was the best way to calm her down.

"Intruders, Shizuru," Natsuki breathes heavily. "A lot of them. I.. I need to," Natsuki clenches her fists, "They cannot get to the backyard. My family.."

Shizuru's eyes quickly scan the horizon, but there seemed to be nothing out of place. She, however, trusted Natsuki's senses thoroughly and moves over to where her weapon lay. She turns back around, facing Natsuki and their eyes meet for a brief second. There was a silent understanding between both and there were no longer words needed. Shizuru picks up her weapon and disappears through the doors swiftly, headed for the rooms of the fire mages. Natsuki didn't need to look behind to know that Shizuru had gone. Instead, she opens the partition doors to the balcony silently. The scent of grime and sweat were much more distinct now that she was outdoors. She narrows her eyes at the thought of her Aunts, Mai, Nao, Shizuru and her family. She had to keep them safe, as well as her lost family. Though small, the remainder of her family meant so much to her and she would protect them whatever the costs. With a low growl, she perches herself on the parapet and leaps off the balcony.

Landing with a soft thump on the preened lawn, she starts to move towards the source of the stench, picking up speed as she started to sprint on all fours. The intruders' scent was getting stronger now and she starts to slow her pace, flitting through the trees skillfully. She catches the first glimpse of them, still grasping onto her advantage of her stealth. They had no idea that she was there.

A quick count told her that there were close to eighty of them, armed and armored. They came here prepared. _Damn greedy pigs,_ she scowls to herself as she moves to the rear of the squad. The stragglers were trudging slowly, possibly from the exhaustion of climbing through the mountains and she easily singled them out. The last soldier disappeared in a split second, the gargle of his dying breath quelled effortlessly under her large paws as her claws dug into his throat. No one seemed to notice his disappearance and she continued her guerrilla tactics, easily downing a tenth of the invasion force.

They were soon approaching the castle gates and the alarm was soon raised as the soldiers started to get jittery, sensing that something was amiss. Natsuki dropped her cover, scaling the trees rapidly, carelessly rustling the leaves to make them skittish.

"There's something in the trees!" someone cries out.

She snorts, barely giving the rest of the troops time to react, charging down from the treetop at breakneck speed. The men could only make out a dark blur as it engaged their comrades, clearly powerful as bodies that dropped to the ground were mutilated and very clearly dead.

"Aaaugghh!" a soldier's scream dies as his body is flung mercilessly against a broad tree trunk, followed by a sickening snap of both bone or branch. _They weren't paid enough for this shit!_

Natsuki's gaze shifted to a group of men that had decided to make a run for the hills, but before she could give chase, small, directed purple missiles hit them straight in the chest and they dropped to the ground. Natsuki searches for her beloved and her gaze locks onto the brunette, who was a distance away. Thanks were transmitted when emeralds met rubies and without hesitation, both swiftly moved off, taking covers under shadows.

Stealth broken and the attackers were on alert, starting to gather in groups. Amidst the scramble, Tomoe spots Shizuru standing in the background and she immediately shrieks for her second in command, "Miya! Shizuru! Get her!"

The girl turns to follow Tomoe's gaze and locks onto the brunette who had turned and moved off. She nods, beckoning for two men to follow her and Tomoe.

Ubel who was in front of the squad had clashed head on with the family of mages. "Shields up! Shields up!" he hollers the command, lifting the thick plated alloy to cover himself from an incoming inferno. "Tomoe!" he bellows when he sees his daughter running away from the heat of battle and turns to his faithful follower, "Push forward and get as close as possible. Mages are powerful from a distance but wilt when cornered."

"Got it, Sir!" he nods and quickly takes control of the soldier as his officer strode off after his wayward daughter.

XXX

"Shizuru!" Tomoe screams into the night, "I'm here to save you!" There was no sign of young woman anywhere and Tomoes grits her teeth in frustration, dropping her weapon onto the ground in exasperation. They had lost sight of the fleet-footed brunette and had been aimlessly running around, in hopes to find the missing beauty. Glancing up, they realized that they were now facing the rear of the castle. Through the canopy of leaves, they could only make out the topmost tower. With a defeated sigh, Tomoe turns to the rest of the small party, "Since we're here, let's just get in through the back. I guess we can meet with Father." She casts another glance upward at the castle before moving off.

They had barely moved ahead five steps, when a clear crystal voice speaks out, "Ara. Unfortunately, I cannot allow you to take another step ahead."

"Shizuru?" Tomoe recognizes her voice and her face immediately lights up and her eyes start scanning the area for the source of the lyrical voice. Fate was definitely on her side today! "Shizuru, it's me, Tomoe! I'm here to rescue you!"

There was a pregnant pause as Shizuru sighed internally. _How was it that Tomoe could remain so perpetually deluded? Was the slap I gave her too hard, so much so that it erased her sanity?_ She steps out slowly into Tomoe's vision shaking her head, "Tomoe, I'm not in need of your rescuing. I live here now and I'm perfectly happy. Please head home and take your soldiers with you."

"Happy? How can you be happy here, Shizuru? I saw a ferocious beast when I followed you back here. It's holding you hostage! I'm here to liberate this castle for us."

Shizuru mentally berated herself. She had spent too much time enjoying herself with Natsuki that she had forgotten all about Tomoe. And now she has unintentionally revealed the location of Natsuki's castle. How foolish of her! "Ara!" she exclaims in surprise when her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a firm hand grasping on her wrist. Her vision zooms in on the offending appendage and her gaze meets emotional gray ones.

"Come with me!" Tomoes starts to pull her forward, much to the chagrin of the manhandled brunette. Without another word, Shizuru firmly wrestles out of Tomoe's grip and puts a distance between them. "Shizuru!" Tomoe raises her voice in annoyance, "Why are you making this difficult?! Are you drugged?"

"She isn't! And she doesn't want to go off with you because her allegiance is with them, you fool!" Everyone's eyes shifted to a dark figure standing by the trees, his face shadowed. He chuckles as he steps out from the shadows, an arm raised as he beckons for the two soldiers to slowly encircle Shizuru. The brunette had already shifted her stance and her long naginata was now wielded, causing Ubel to raise an eyebrow, surprised that she was able to maintain her steadfast stance. He shrugs, unsheathing his sword and taking slow steps toward Shizuru, "It appears that you are trained, though I don't think you can take on five of us at a time."

"That I am, Mr. Marguerite. Though I would not make irrational assumptions, if I were you."

Ubel Marguerite nods, a wicked smile playing on his lips, "That's what I've always liked about you, Shizuru. Always that air of arrogance. We'll have better use for that smart mouth of yours soon." In a flash, he had raised his weapon, slashing in a wide arc in front of him.

Shizuru deflects the first strike with the long handle of her naginata, before leaping sideways to avoid the two soldiers who had followed their boss's cue. Ubel charged again, raising his shield this time and pummeled into her. Shizuru narrows her eyes as she exhales heavily because of the weight, but quickly sent the three men flying once she uttered a spell. As soon as it appeared, the purple energy dissipated. Ubel and his men had been blasted a couple of feet away and into the bushes. Shizuru's gaze met Tomoe's, before shifting to Miya's. The look in their eyes was similar – full of bewilderment and fear.

"Shiz-uru..?" Tomoe manages to stammer, "You're a magus?"

"Of course she is!" Ubel spat a tooth out as he picked himself up from the ground, swaying as he tries to regain his bearings. "Didn't you see that? She'll never be yours! Now get her!"

Tomoe snaps her head back to Shizuru, "Is that true, Shizuru? You'll never love me? But-but.. I'm Tomoe! I have everything you could possibly want! … NO! Father you are wrong! She never said anything like that! She loves me! Tell me that, Shizuru! Tell me! Tell me!"

Shizuru eyes Tomoe carefully, sensing that the woman before her was about to lose her sanity. The telltale signs were evident and indisputable – Tomoe's gray eyes had constricted and she was swiveling her head to and fro Ubel and Shizuru.

"Answer me!" Tomoe screams into the night, her face now contorted with her lips pressed into a crooked snarl and her thin eyebrows twitching.

The tawny female's right hand naturally shifted along the naginata's handle, prepared for the onslaught that she was about to face. She refused to blatantly fabricate lies, just for the sake of getting away. No, she would rather die than to do that. Natsuki was her lover and she was proud of her. It could be a fifty versus one fight and her answer to Tomoe would still be the same. "I'm afraid my love belongs to someone else. I love her and I always will."

Tomoe appeared to have not heard correctly, as she turned back to her father, "You see, father! She loves me and she always will!"

Shizuru hears the wavering in Tomoe's voice and her sharp wit immediately told her to get ready for a lunacy-driven fight. As expected, when Tomoe turns back around to face her, the derangement in her eyes was confirmation enough. Shizuru's words had sunk in and Tomoe was not taking well to it. The hand that was holding her large mace was trembling and in fact, her whole body was trembling. Shizuru subtly shifts her weight on her other foot, and just in time too, for Tomoe lunged toward her, raising the menacing weapon high above her head, ready to pummel her with its full brunt.

Cold steel grated against each other, sending a sharp, piercing pitch as Shizuru pulled her weapon from under Tomoe. She had deflected the girl's blow with relative ease, but was unable to take the offensive as her opponents took Tomoe's cue to start attacking her all at once. Making use of her weapon's length, she managed to use its handle to crush a soldier's nose, sending him stumbling backwards. She could keep on the defensive, but not for long for she barely had time in between the flurry of attacks.

"How could you?! How could you, Shizuru?!" Tomoe screams, wildly swinging her studded mace with ungodly speed, that Shizuru barely deflected the last shot. She feels an incoming presence from her right and instinctively moves to shield herself from a fatal blow. She looks up defiantly at Tomoe before casting a quick glance at the impending impact that was about to send her flying.

Instead, a split second between the mace colliding with her ribs, it shot off in the opposite direction.

"Tomoe!" came Miya's frantic voice and she sprints off after the teal-haired girl. Recognizing Natsuki's familiar hue of blue that shot past her, Shizuru makes use of the opportune distraction and quickly regains her bearings before quickly zooming in on her next target – Ubel Marguerite – and his lackeys. The man had already readied his stance, approaching her cautiously. His eyes narrowed as he eyed Shizuru from the short distance.

The trio was taking turns occupying Shizuru with the fight, so much so that she wouldn't have any time to cast spells of any sort. Moreover, the young magus also had her mind somewhere else, which did nothing for her cause. Shizuru's scarlet swept across the area but she couldn't spot Natsuki anywhere in sight. Ubel took the minute distraction as an opening and he lunged forward, hungry for blood and his eyes gleaming with eagerness.

Shizuru reflexively dodged the thrust sword with a short twirl and used the momentum gained to bring her naginata sideways in a counter. Ubel, though, was a skilled enough swordsman and he deflected her blow, leaping backwards to obtain a safe distance from the lethal woman. "I see you're not as easy as you look, tramp," he spat in disgust, peeved that the fight was not as simple as he expected it to be. Shizuru Viola had always portrayed herself to be a gentle and calm lady – he had not foreseen that she would be as skilled as, if not better than he was with a weapon.

"Ara, ara. Big words for such a small man. Now if you're quite done with talking and running away, I would like to get on with putting you in your place and returning to my Natsuki," the brunette responded to Ubel's derogatory remarks with an equally vicious taunt, complete with a pleasant and calm smile on her face that one could almost call devilish.

The result of her jibe was as the sharp woman expected. Ubel, the misogynist that he was, was extremely perturbed by her taunt, especially in front of his soldiers. Both of them now sported a pursed smirk on their faces, doing a very poor job of holding back a chuckle. "Kanzaki! Masashi!" he practically screams at them, "Do you think it's that funny?!"

"S-sorry Si-rr!" Takeda Masashi stammers immediately the minute Ubel's gaze fixated on him and he quickly bowed his head. What he least expected was for his leader to unexpectedly bring his blade down upon him. Takeda was barely able to dodge the attack, leaving him with a cut across his left cheek and a deep laceration that almost severed his left arm. Collapsing onto the ground in agony, he fumbles with himself, desperate to stop the gushing blood.

Even the usually unfazed Shizuru had widened her eyes in surprise at Ubel's sudden lashing out. Was he that demented to attack one of his own, just because of a few goading sentences from her? But she quickly leveled with the idea that this must be a trait in the Marguerite family, for Tomoe had a very much similar vain and egoistical disposition.

Kanzaki was already by his comrade's side, his sleeves ripped off as he used the fabric to try and stop the bleeding. "How could you do that?" he snarled in anger at Ubel's inhumane treatment of his soldiers. Takeda was his friend and fellow soldier! His gaze shifts onto Shizuru and he picks up on the silent message her gaze carried – I'm sorry, I shall do my best to avenge your friend.

Shizuru's worried crimsons leave Kanzaki and refocus on Ubel, shifting into a piercing, deadly gaze. This man was dangerous and his unpredictable tendencies merely amplified it. However, with his own silliness, he had taken out the two most useful assets to him. Shizuru did not wish to underestimate him, but the fact that she was now fully focusing on him alone, certainly made the battle that much easier.

XXX

"Gyahhhh!" Tomoe screams as she tumbles to a stop. The large 'monster' was gripping tightly onto her armored shoulders after it had smashed head-on into her. They come to a stop and she frantically stumbles away, trying to regain her bearings after that awful tumble. They had come to a stop in a large and quiet part of the castle after they had wrestled their way out of the woods. With the trees out of the way, the moonlight now revealed the monster she was grappling with, which sported a deep blue coat and piercing emerald eyes. "You!" She hisses in rage as she glares at it furiously, "You're the morbid creature that cast a spell on Shizuru!"

Natsuki cocked her head, wondering what on earth this crazy woman was talking about, but then quickly remembered that she was the one who was raising her mace and about to take out Shizuru. She had picked up on Tomoe's frantic screaming and immediately bounded off towards the source once she was done with taking out her portion of invaders. She had arrived just in the nick of time too, for she spotted a group of five outnumbering her beloved. Natsuki was a rather good strategist but seeing the imminent danger that Shizuru was in made her charge and tackle the perpetrator straight on. And so here they were.

"Die! Filthy creature!" Tomoe bellowed at the top of her lungs, her heavy weapon raised with both hands, ready to club right into Natsuki's side.

The dark blue lycanthrope leapt backwards to avoid it but Tomoe charged again without pausing, this time spinning on her heel to amplify her weapon's brunt force, surprisingly quick for someone wielding such a massive two-handed weapon. It connected, the tips of the spikes tearing into Natsuki's flesh, leaving the lycanthrope with a bloodied forearm. Natsuki snarls in pain and retaliates with an equally well-placed swipe of her own, knocking aside her helmet and sending her sprawling backwards.

"Tomoe!" came a cry of worry.

Natsuki turned, eying the new adversary warily. The brown-haired soldier scrambled down the slope that they had barreled through, sprinting toward the fallen form that was Tomoe. "Tomoe! It's me, Miya!"

"Nnngghh.. Miya..?" Tomoe wheezed, "G-get that creature!"

Miya nods rapidly, "Aye, ma'am!" She stands up, swallowing audibly before unsheathing her weapon – a spear.

Natsuki sniffed the air a little – the girl before her reeked of fear – she snorted in disdain. She was used to the scent of people who feared her. Still though, she'd have to subdue the threat as fast as possible before returning to Shizuru. Moreover, they were dangerously close to where her family was at. She needed to get these intruders out of here as soon as possible. Her deep viridians followed Miya as the brunette stepped gingerly around her, the tip of her spear wavering as she tried to ascertain an optimal time to strike at the large beast.

Miya took the chance when the beast looked a little distracted and took the plunge, a foot forward as she thrust the spear as hard as she could at the beast. However, Natsuki was not like the opponents she had faced in the past. Sure, she and Tomoe had their fun at bar brawls and random the oppressing of the villagers. But they won mostly because they had the strength in numbers – fully paid for by the Marguerites. This fearsome beast before her was nothing like that.

Swiping the offending weapon aside, Natsuki easily whittled it down to what it was; a long and crudely carved stick. With the pointed and most dangerous part of the weapon gone, Miya was akin to a sitting duck. Unlike Tomoe, who had the 'best' training money could buy, Miya was merely a simple follower who had all her hopes and dreams pinned on her secret love. "Tomoe! Run!" she screamed into the night as the hulking lycanthrope approached her slowly, its green eyes blazing with chagrin.

Natsuki heard Miya's final cry and swiftly turned, to find the teal-haired soldier bolting off, nary a glance at her friend who had just sacrificed herself to distract her foe. "Fuck!" Natsuki cursed under her breath, hastily returning to the task at hand before chasing after the perpetrator. Miya fell, down for the count and the vision she last saw before hitting the ground was the wolf bounding on all fours, as swift as the wind and hot on the heels of the bearer of her heart.

Tomoe had been cursing under her breath the minute she had seen Miya fall. It had amplified to a full fledge scream as she realized that there was a gargantuan wolf hunting her down. She had started running off toward the castle, in the hope of meeting up with the main invasion force. Hopefully then, would she have a chance of getting out of here alive! Stupid Miya should have bought her a little more time instead of howling out her position!

She comes face on with a massive gated fence that had fearsome spikes at the tips. Casting a quick glance over her shoulder, she finds Natsuki charging at her with all her gloriously bared fangs. Tomoe instantaneously decides without a doubt that a probability of piercing herself while climbing over was better than a certainty of being torn apart alive. Mace secured around her waist, she starts to scale the walls. "Nnghhh!" she grunts as she hoists herself over the top, nicking her shin in the process. _A superficial scratch,_ she notes as she stops for a second to examine it before clambering down.

The garden that she had found herself in was very well kept – manicured lawns, trimmed bushes and pruned trees. _It even had a working fountain_ , she thinks to herself as she sprints across the cobblestone path. _If I could just get back to the main force, that'll show this nasty beast and all this will be mine!_ She flicks her head back, searching for the creature that was hounding after her, but finds nothing. Puzzled, she slows down and turns fully, eying the horizon carefully.

"Uaaaghhh!" she screams in agony as she feels herself being knocked off her feet and flying through the air. Her back smashes into something and when she picks herself up, she finds the dark wolf towering over her, claws menacingly close to her face. She lashes out instinctively with her mace in a wide arc but the wolf leaps back easily to dodge. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" she screeches, swinging her weapon wildly as she tries to take on the offensive.

Natsuki takes a few steps backwards to avoid the lethal weapon, but she backs up into something instead. Narrowly avoiding Tomoe's spikes, she rolls and the heavy mace connects with the stone statue that was behind her instead. It crumbled under the impact and Natsuki watches, her eyes wide with horror. It was Elsi, her favorite sitter when she was younger.

Tomoe sees the alarm in the wolf's eyes and her gray eyes immediately land on another statue. She smirks as she starts to run towards it, raising her weapon over her head.

"Stop it!" Natsuki snarls, leaping to its defense. A sickening crunch was heard as Tomoe brutally sends her weapon through another smaller statue. _This was the stupid creature's weakness_ , she notes in glee, seeing that there was a large number of statues that were around. _Perfect! She would destroy each and every one just for the thrill of it. They were so hideous anyway._ She sprints off.

Natsuki bounds after the intruder in her private sanctuary, furious beyond words that she had allowed her to desecrate her family. Spurred by adrenaline, she catches up to Tomoe and tackles her to the ground.

"Get off me!" Tomoe shrieks, frantically kicking Natsuki in the face. Bleeding from the jaw, Natsuki snaps at the offending appendage, tearing off a chunk of flesh off Tomoe's shin in return. Tomoe raises her mace despite the pain and slams it down onto the werewolf's back, her teeth set in a demonic grin as it roared, making Tomoe force the jagged spikes in deeper. Claws clench onto Tomoe as Natsuki peels the woman off her shoulders before flinging her across the floor.

Battered but refusing to lose, Tomoe picks herself up and finds herself next to a pair of nearby statues. She'd wreck them all, for all this pain she had suffered!

Green eyes follow her every move and the lycan's body reacts instinctively. There wasn't much time to give any thought to her next move. Protection of the only remains of her family had been so ingrained into her for years that her body just naturally moved in defense of them. Her stance was open, leaving her vulnerable to the viciously lethal spikes that Tomoe sent pummeling through her ribs, as she stood in front of Saeko and Rolf.

She let out a deafening roar of anguish.

"Natsuki!" Right after her outcry when she watched her beloved collapse, her ruby eyes immediately hone in onto the teal-haired woman that had caused this.

Tomoe had yet to notice her presence as she was laughing cruelly as she stood over the downed werewolf. Blood had pooled around Natsuki, so much that it matted almost her entire body. There were millions of emotions that were coursing through Shizuru as she took in the scene before her, but when she spoke, it was icy, soft and deadly. "Do you think you can get away like this? After what you have done to my Natsuki?"

The laughter was abruptly cut short when Shizuru's voice cut through the air. Tomoe felt her hairs stand as she spun around and met cold, emotionless cardinals. "S-shizuru!" her voice came out in an involuntary stammer, feeling fear slowly grip her as Shizuru stepped forward. Tomoe tightened her grip around her bloodied weapon.

Without another word, Shizuru struck swiftly. Unlike her battle with Ubel, there was now a blinding flash of white that accompanied her first strike.

XXX

A/N: Hi dear readers! Apologies for the delayed update as I've been pretty caught up recently. In return, it's one of the longest chapters I've done in a while. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Once again, thank you very much for all your reviews and support. Please keep them coming, it's great to have some feedback on how the story & plot is going.

Happy Easter all!


	12. Chapter 12

**The Last Lycan**

Set in an old, enchanted world, a young mage stumbles upon a reclusive Lycan, who has lost her powers of transformation. The Lycan distrusts humans because of its past and thus, the mage finds herself thrown into the topmost tower as a prisoner for trespassing.

 **Chapter 12**

 _Italics – Thoughts_

Shizuru had always been a collected individual. Not to mention, polite and considerate as well. One would assume that a woman like that would have been extremely popular with leagues of friends and followers. Well for one thing, Shizuru Viola did have a crowd of admirers – admirers who would fall head over heels for one of her many virtues. What she didn't have though, were friends.

She did have her parents, of course, whom she loved deeply. But she never had anyone whom she could relate to. Not until she met her closest friend and lover, who came in a most different form from everyone else. Underneath the gruff exterior, fearsome fangs and muscular frame, Natsuki was the sweetest and the most sincere to her. Shizuru always felt at ease and protected and she reciprocated Natsuki's love in every way she could. They had come to a point where their compromise and acceptance had blossomed into a whole new level. She had never felt so loved. Because of that, the beautiful woman had never once felt so passionately for any one in her entire life before, once Natsuki occupied that sacred spot in her heart.

When she took in the scene before her – Natsuki rushing headlong into Tomoe's attack to shield her parents' statue from destruction – she couldn't help but let out a cry of anguish. Natsuki's body had flown a couple of feet from the force of the impact, before she collapsed on the ground as her own blood pooled around her.

Shizuru lifted her gaze and locked onto Tomoe, who was laughing cruelly at her handiwork. It was right there and then when Shizuru felt an intense flood of emotion coursing through her veins, almost as though they were pumping rapidly through her bloodstream. She couldn't even pinpoint any one single emotion at that time _. Anger that she had arrived too late? Fear that Natsuki was too grievously injured? Hatred for Tomoe who had done this to her beloved? Terror that her love would never get up again?_ It was possible that it was a culmination of all.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Sh-shizuru," Natsuki muttered to her one morning. They were just getting to know each other during this time Shizuru had just started to get to find the brooding wolf more and more endearing as time passed.

Natsuki was, or rather, has always been a shy individual. So, in an effort to get the lycan to speak to her more, she promptly responded, "Ara, what is it, Natsuki?" Rubies gaze fondly at the wolf before her, her head bowed and her ears were flat against her head. Taking a quick peek, Shizuru notices Natsuki's tail was hanging a little low, a sure sign that she was feeling nervous. Shizuru waited patiently for a response when her question was met with silence.

"Actually, I- uh.." Natsuki looked down at her feet, swallowing a little to muster more courage, "Would you.. liketoeatlunchwithmetomorrow?"

"Pardon, Natsuki?" Shizuru bent forward a little, not quite catching what Natsuki blabbered.

The familiar scent of Shizuru filled Natsuki's nose and she quickly coughed out whatever she had in her mind, "I'm cooking. A picnic, I mean. For you and me."

Her friend's eyes widened in surprise, "Natsuki.. is cooking?" She had never seen Natsuki in the kitchen before. Actually, she had, but the wolf was usually helping to lay the dishes and such. No, she definitely had not seen Natsuki cook the entire time she had stayed here.

Natsuki scowled at the disbelief in Shizuru's voice, growling and responding curtly, "Do you want to come or not?"

"Does Natsuki have a special occasion she wishes to celebrate?" Shizuru replied calmly, her gentle voice turning the heat of the conversation down altogether.

"N-no. I just thought.." Natsuki trails off, "Thought you might like it. I see you having lunch by the trees almost every day.."

 _Oh, she's so considerate!_ Shizuru smiles warmly at the thought, "Of course, Natsuki. I'm all yours tomorrow."

An audible gulp at the suggestive tone she used. Shizuru giggles internally, not wanting to scare her newfound friend off, especially after she took the courage to ask this of her. "I'll see Natsuki tomorrow at noon, then?"

The lycan nods her head firmly and Shizuru glides off gracefully, unable to hide the happy smile on her face.

 _ **End Flashback**_

Shizuru feels herself trembling lightly in anger as she recollected their shared past that was flashing past her eyes. _Natsuki.._ The turmoil of emotions started to bubble and boil, more violently than ever, as she locked her eyes on Tomoe. But, true to form, when the elegant Shizuru spoke, the words came out soft and calm – there was no hint of the terrible storm that was brewing deep inside of her.

Shizuru's words to Tomoe had their intended effect – the teal-haired girl turned and squeaked her name. The mage's body moved automatically to close up the distance between Tomoe and herself, with her sharp eyes noticing that Tomoe had clenched her fist around her mace. The mace that was the cause of two crumbled statues. The mace that was about to destroy Natsuki's parents. The mace that barreled into Natsuki. She wasn't able to contain her emotions much longer.

It was then when she unleashed hell on Tomoe.

XXX

 **At the front of the castle**

"Mai!" Aldred yelled, moving in swiftly to cover the redhead's side from being flanked by a handful of soldiers. Similar to Shizuru, he wielded arcane magic, which he used for this case to blast the few intruders a few feet away. They were dazed for a moment, but their empty positions were quickly covered by more soldiers. There were just too many of them. Even after Natsuki and Shizuru had whittled their numbers earlier, it was still almost ten soldiers to one mage.

"Thanks!" Mai was panting slightly from exertion after her last fire missile, "Did you see where the rest were?"

A thin stream of energy burst forth from Aldred's fingertips as he shook his head, "Let's get rid of them first. They're trying to box us in and that wouldn't bode well."

Before Mai could reply, a stray arrow had found its way into the fray, embedding itself into her right shoulder. She crumples to her knees, clutching her injured shoulder. Alfred immediately conjures up a temporary barrier from pure energy, to keep them at bay for a small window of time. He kneels down to her, gently supporting her weight with his arm, "Mai, do you think you could throw up a fireball?"

Amethyst irises widen in surprise despite the sharp pain, "B-but.. we've not practiced together before! You might get hurt if the spell..!"

The older magus cuts her off with a small, reassuring smile, which reminded Mai of Shizuru. During Mai's time with the brunette, she had always displayed an outstanding amount of calmness and level, rational execution of actions. If their smiles were as similar as their characters, Mai knew better than to argue, much less the fact that she was already injured. _Aldred knows what he's doing_ , Mai reassures herself. "Alright, I think I can do it," she grits her teeth in determination. _This is my home and I'm going to do whatever it takes to save it!_

"The barrier's going to come down in about seven seconds and when it does, just do what you do best. Alright?"

Mai nods firmly, her eyes focused on the thin veil of energy. She glares at the intruders who were trying to hammer their way through, only to be sent sprawling a few feet away. The metal timer in her head starts the countdown as she readied with the spell on her lips. As soon as she saw the purple hue start to fade, she raised her arms, ignoring the sharp pain that was coursing through her and whispered the spell.

Aldred, who was watching her intently, followed suit according to redhead's offensive. He had chosen a faster spell to ensure that their attacks were simultaneous; and despite the fact that both had not trained together, orange and lilac magic intertwined neatly, finding its goal in the dead center of the mass of soldiers that had them surrounded. The resultant impact cleared their path and removed the perilous threat.

With the gap that had opened, both spotted Nao and her mother, Julia side by side in combat. Despite the fact that both were usual pranksters, they were a force to be reckoned with – telltale signs being sooty soldiers strewn around them carelessly and bouts of cackling coming from their general direction. Their years of training had obviously paid off and Nao's eyes immediately zoom in on her sister that was kneeling on the ground. "Mum!" Nao swivels her head around and Julia quickly notices her daughter's injury. Snarling in anger at the intruders, she spins around, enveloping the remaining soldiers in a tall cone of flames, spurred by her ire and eagerness to get to her daughter's side.

Nao takes the opportunity and bounds over to Mai's side as Julia clears a path for her and drops to her knees, worry evident in her voice, "Mai! Mai!" she props her up with her shoulders, brushing aside Mai's hair out of her face.

"Ahh, I didn't know you cared so much about me, baby sis," Mai inhales lightly, hoping to reassure Nao. "Did you see..?"

"Mother will be fine, I last saw her with Shizuru's mum. They both awesome mages and they can handle themselves," Nao knows that Mai is asking about Amber, whom they had yet to find. "You just concentrate on yourself."

Before Mai could reply, a deafening crash echoes throughout and everyone's attention turns to the ruckus. Aldred's hazel eyes peers up as soon as he sees a flash of white coming from behind the castle and he feels the colossal surge of energy that came forth with the crash. His eyes widens as he spotted six heads of a massive hydra sticking out above the castle. Realization hit him and he exhaled sharply in recognition, "Shizuru.." Taking the opportunity as the soldiers were distracted, he quickly subdues the remaining of them in one fell swoop. He had to get to his daughter as soon as he could.

XXX

Tomoe couldn't believe her eyes as she watched the beautiful Shizuru summon a huge, vicious serpent in front of her with the burst of a flash. The magnificent hydra shifted before her, rearing all six massive heads poised directly to strike. The gleam of the silvery, smooth scales reflected whatever light the partly clouded moon offered and Tomoe could see the sheer girth of her opponent. She felt weak in the knees and the bloodied mace falls to the floor with a dull thud. "S-hi-zuru?" she manages to stutter.

There was no response. Shizuru tilted her head lightly and the sight of her dark lycanthrope still unconscious and bleeding made her furrow her brow. As though in sync, the hydra hissed in displeasure and the six heads return their focus on the one who had dared to injure her master's beloved. The powerful snake picks the screaming Tomoe easily from the ground, crushing the devious woman in her thick coils as she shrieked in pain from the random popping of her bones. A singular head moved, picking the limp body up, fangs tearing into Tomoe's flesh as she was lifted high above the ground. In a swift motion, Tomoe was flung, hard and fast into the sturdy stone walls of the castle. Her lifeless body fell like a tossed rag doll down the side of the castle walls and disappeared from view.

"Kiyohime.." Shizuru whispered, barely audible. A singular head lowered and she hopped on easily, both hands wielding her naginata. Above, her gaze easily spots the remains of the intruders sparsely spaced out in the front yard. With her silent word, Kiyohime's attention turns to them at once. The hydra's eyes narrow and all six heads gather, letting out a collective hiss of murderous rage. _Natsuki.. Natsuki's enemies.. I'll destroy each and every one for her. I won't let her get in harm's way again._ With that last thought, the hydra and her master made its way to its target, bent on utter annihilation of those who dared to harm their most important person.

XXX

"Uuugh," Natsuki grunted as a bout of pain coursed through her entire body. Her eyes open and she finds her aunt's worried eyes on her.

"It's working, Elvira," Amber nods as she returns to chanting a soft hymn. Both women were not specialized in healing, but when they found Natsuki torn and battered amidst the statues, they decided to try whatever they could in an effort to bring her any form of comfort. It seemed like a dual chant had worked somewhat. Natsuki's wounds were still there, but the bleeding had stopped and she had somehow regained consciousness.

A loud crash echoed into the still night and her deep green orbs shifted toward the sound. _Was it Tomoe?_ She couldn't remember – only the fleeting sight of a spiked and heavy mace headed her way as she tried to stop her parent's statues from a certain doom. Heaving herself up in a hurry, she staggers lightly on her feet from the vertigo and glances behind her. Her parents were safe. Sighing in relief, she gazes to the front once more; only to find six enormous hydra heads sticking up from the castle. She squints into the distance, fearing that her injuries were more serious than she had thought for she was definitely hallucinating.

"Natsuki!" Amber cries as she quickly catches her young charge from stumbling. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine," Natsuki chants, focusing to get her bearings back, "Did you see anyone else here?"

Elviria shook her head, "Afraid not, Natsuki. How are you feeling? Your wounds are not fully healed."

"I think I'm seeing things.. Do you see a massive hydra there?" Natsuki tilts her chin up at the ferocious beast that was clearly on the offensive.

Bowing her head, Elvira replies her softly, "Shizuru's ascended. Not to worry, Natsuki. Her father's on the way to her now. She'll be alright. She's a strong girl."

Natsuki blinks, her ears bent downwards as she took in what Shizuru's mother had said. _The rampaging beast.. was Shizuru's creation? How could it be? What happened?_ Ignoring the pain, she takes off wordlessly despite frantic calls from her aunt and Elvira, bounding off through the trees and toward her lover.

She'd never run so damn fast before in her life. It seemed like the dense forest did nothing to slow her down. The wound that had barely mended started to open up again from all that exertion, causing thick, dark blood to roll down her torso but she fought against the pain. She had this strong feeling that Shizuru needed her now, more than ever and she was going to heed that call, no matter what it took.

Shizuru's presence felt stronger and stronger as she neared the castle's frontyard and so were her invisible calls for Natsuki. When the astoundingly large and beautiful serpent came into view, with her master atop one of its head, claws dug into the ground, coming to an abrupt stop.

Natsuki took in the scene before her – Aldred was standing a couple of feet from Shizuru, hollering at the top of his lungs, but it seems like the brunette just couldn't hear him at all. Amidst the carnage of decapitated bodies, strewn limbs and crushed corpses, the serpent raged together with her master, both moving as one. Natsuki could see Shizuru in each and every strike – the thrust of her naginata and the agile front strike of hydra. The swift flurry of Shizuru's signature six, short swipes of the naginata and the simultaneous attacks by all six heads. The hydra was an embodiment of Shizuru herself.

"Shizuru! You have to control your power! Please!" Natsuki snaps out of her funk as her keen hearing picks up Aldred's frantic calls for her daughter.

She quickly bounds over and taps him on the shoulder, "Shizuru. What happened to her?"

Aldred's eyes were wrought with worry as he turned and faced Natsuki, who was caked in blood and marred with now newly opened wounds, "Natsuki! Shizuru's… she might lose control of her powers if this goes on. I.. I can't stop her… I can't break her out of her trance!"

"I need to get to her. Blast me up there or something, whatever you mages do! Please!"

"You might not withstand the impact in your state, Natsuki! I- I..!"

"Help me, Aldred," Natsuki spoke urgently, paws grasping onto Aldred's shoulder. Aldred recognizes the deep emotions reflected off Natsuki's eyes and he grits his teeth, coming to a decision. Inhaling deeply to ready himself for the spell, he gestures for Natsuki to stand in position, which she complied without further ado.

Natsuki curses aloud as the initial thrust from Aldred's spell kicks in and she feels herself being catapulted toward Shizuru at breakneck speed. The wind stung her eyes and she could barely keep them open. She lands with a thud on one of Kiyohime's necks, which causes the serpent to raise its heads in alarm and glance at the offender in question.

Shizuru's gaze follow her pet's and instead of crimson orbs that were always full of playfulness and wit, Natsuki sees only an empty, glassy look in her beloved's eyes. "Ara, ara. I see that Natsuki has regained some strength. Please wait for me here. I just have a couple of things left to take care of."

"Shiz..!" Natsuki couldn't complete her sentence as the serpent had moved off, causing her to grasp on tightly to avoid the long fall down. Dangling off like that had caused much strain on her injured back and she feels her grip loosening with each passing second. Panting hard, she tries to pull herself up, but the smooth metallic surface of Kiyohime made the climb that much harder. Two steps up and one step down. She didn't know how much longer her battered body could take this climb.

Suddenly, her arms were relieved of all weight and she found herself getting lifted, albeit without consent, but it was welcomed anyway. She was certain another minute dangling like that, she would have lost her grip. She finds herself deposited atop a flat, plated head of Kiyohime and with a glance to the left, she could see Shizuru focused on the fight before her. Natsuki shook her head – Shizuru still had such a knack of multitasking and remaining so collected. But she had her task at hand – to stop Shizuru from utilizing any more of her power before it consumed her wholly. Even though Natsuki had no magical background of any kind, she could feel the brimming power exuding from Shizuru. It felt as though a large, black vortex was around the woman and as the seconds ticked, the vortex was growing larger and larger, threatening to devour her whole. Natsuki couldn't let that happen. "Shizuru!" She hollers at the top of her lungs. "Shizuru! Look at me please!"

Over the screams of dying men, Shizuru couldn't hear Natsuki, far too absorbed in her task at hand – eliminating all who had dared to threaten and harm Natsuki. Her newfound power had ripped an opening through the enemy ranks and sending men running for the hills. But as she advanced through the battlefield, felling troops with that brimming energy, it stirred within her, tempting her to lose herself to it.

Natsuki growled in frustration as she continued to call out for her beloved. Those once soulful rubies never glanced at her and from this distance; she was unable to reach Shizuru. Going on all fours to get better balance, she pokes her head out and peers over Kiyohime's head. It was a long way down to the bottom. To even reach Shizuru, she would have to scale all the way down and up again onto the correct head. That would take far too long and she was in no condition to do it. Shizuru was already too engrossed in her massacre and Natsuki was afraid that she didn't have that luxury of time.

 _How? How could she get Shizuru's attention?_

 _ **Flashback**_

"Uhm, two eggs.." Natsuki mumbled as she read off the recipe book that she had requested from Mai. "Fold it..?" She looks curiously at the two eggs in her paws, wondering what on earth that meant. Looking into the bowl that held a cup of butter and flour, she continues reading the rest of the recipe, hoping that it would give her a clue. "What the damn hell is Mai writing?

"Excuse me! That's not the way to speak to someone who just lent you her very precious recipes painstakingly crafted through countless experimentation for the best flavors!" Mai crossed an arm on her hips, wagging a finger at Natsuki. She had lent Natsuki her recipe without much question earlier, but she suddenly realized something was WAY out of the blue so she decided to head down to the kitchen to find out.

Natsuki let out a surprised yowl at Mai's exclamation, dropping the two eggs in hand on the ground. She had been too engrossed in reading that she didn't even hear her friend's footsteps.

"Natsuki!" Mai yells in horror at the mess that was just created under her watch. At her precious kitchen, no less!

"Don't come in!" Natsuki yelps immediately, taking a step forward without thinking and she throws her arms out, trying to catch her balance as she slides to and fro on the puddle of eggs. She finally lands with a thump on her side, groaning.

Mai's jaw drops open in astonishment at the spectacle in front of her. Before she knew it, Natsuki had instinctively stood on all fours and shook her body. Ridding herself of the eggs and effectively transferring the mess onto Mai and the kitchen. "Natsuki Kruger!" Mai screams in horror through a splat of egg that slid down her cheek.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking!"

"I can see that! Why are you trying to cook in the first place?!"

Natsuki's ears folded backwards immediately and she look sadly at the mess, "I-I.. was trying to get a picnic ready.. Invited Shizuru.."

Mai took one look at her childhood friend – sad puppy eyes, slumped shoulders and folded ears –and immediately held back the exasperation that was ready to burst from the tip of her tongue. "Oh, Natsuki.." The redhead quickly tries to alleviate the situation by exclaiming, "Oh I love to make picnic baskets! Could I help you with it, then?"

The werewolf's face lights up a little at Mai's proposition and was then followed by a chuckle as she eyed her friend who was still covered with splashes of yolk. She was thoroughly grateful for her friend's aid and Mai always knew how to put it across gently without hurting her pride. Giving her friend a toothy smile, she replies, "Thank you Mai. But, uhhh.. Let me clean up this mess while you take a bath. Is that okay?"

Mai pokes her belly and grins, "Of course!" With that, her bubbly friend disappears from the kitchen.

XXX

The sun was right in the center of the sky when Shizuru emerged from the castle doors. A hand shielding her eyes from the strong sunlight, she spies Natsuki under a tree not too far off, pacing to and fro uneasily. A smile crosses her face immediately and she makes her way down towards the nervous lycanthrope.

Natsuki's ears perk up once she hears Shizuru's approaching footsteps and her smile broadens almost instantaneously. "Shizuru!"

"Ara, Natsuki," she greets her friend warmly, her eyes settling on the neatly laid out picnic basket.

Emerald orbs follow Shizuru's gaze and Natsuki sheepishly raises a paw to scratch the back of her head, "Uhm, would you like to sit, Shizuru?"

Gracefully, the magus lowers herself on the neatly laid out mat and waited as Natsuki opened the picnic basket. "Ara, I wonder what surprises Natsuki has in store in the basket," she remarks playfully, sneaking a peek at the contents, but was quickly stopped when Natsuki grumbled under her breath about her lack of patience. "Natsuki's such a meanie."

The dark wolf shot her a sideway glare, but its intended effect to intimidate Shizuru into keeping silent failed. She sighed in defeat and pulled out a hearty looking sandwich, complete with lettuce and tomatoes, basically bursting with ingredients.

"Try it," Natsuki quickly adds, watching Shizuru expectantly and hoping for a positive indication. Her tail was drumming nervously against the picnic mat that they both were seated on as Shizuru takes a bite.

The brunette's face lights up as she chewed, with Natsuki at the edge of her seat, waiting for the elegant woman to finish the food in her mouth before she could give a verdict. "It's delicious, Natsuki," Shizuru beams brightly. And it was the truth, for before Natsuki could reply, Shizuru had taken another bite happily.

Pleased at the outcome, Natsuki settles down and chomps down on her own sandwich. "Shiz-" she mutters while chewing, "There's cake… after this… Shiz-zuru?"

Shizuru had leaned forward and brushed the tip of her muzzle, sending a gulp down Natsuki's throat and shivers of strange feelings she couldn't identify with. Smirking at Natsuki's reaction, Shizuru commented, "Ara, Natsuki had a bit of lettuce sticking on her jaw. I was helping Natsuki get it off. Surely she does not wish to walk around with that bit of vegetable as her companion the entire day?"

"O-oh, thanks," Natsuki feels her face heating up and thanks the heavens for having a thick coat of fur.

"Mmh, you're welcome, Natsuki," Shizuru settles back at her position with a playful smile and their meal continues on without further teasing as Natsuki was now very much pre-occupied with quelling her growling stomach.

An entire cake and two sandwiches later, Natsuki flopped back onto the mat, yawning widely. She closes her eyes, feeling the full effect of the heavy lunch taking its toll on her.

Amusement crossed Shizuru's rubies as she glances at the now relaxing werewolf. Natsuki looked absolutely adorable. She smiles to herself, propping herself up with her hands as she leaned backwards. The serene setting, balmy sun and the delicious food absolutely made her afternoon. Before she knew it, she was sound asleep, curling up beside the snoozing Natsuki.

Shizuru didn't know how long they napped, but she shot up almost instantaneously when she heard the labored panting beside her. Natsuki had curled up into a large, furry ball and her paws were twitching. It seemed like she was running in her sleep for her chest heaved up and down rapidly. Worried, Shizuru shifts herself closer, placing a hand on Natsuki but she does not awaken.

"No..! Mom..! Dad!" Natsuki whimpers in her sleep and her paws move faster now, as though she was sprinting.

Shizuru realizes Natsuki must be having a bad dream, most possibly about the time the shaman turned her parents to what they were today. "Natsuki," she shakes the dark blue wolf, but to no avail. "Natsuki!" Shizuru tries again, worriedly combing Natsuki's mane in an attempt to soothe her nightmare.

The lycan shifts unconsciously into Shizuru's touch and the brunette reciprocates by running her fingers deeper into Natsuki's silken locks, occasionally thumbing the side of her cheek gently. It took much coaxing on her part, but Natsuki's breathing soon returned to normal and Shizuru sighed in relief.

It might have been the heavy meal before sleeping that caused this, or there might have been another reason. But one thing was for certain; as Shizuru watched Natsuki; the usually aloof and independent warrior also needed someone beside her, even if these occasions were rare. Shizuru wanted to be that someone. Without thinking, she pushes her hair behind her ears and bends down, pressing a chaste kiss on Natsuki's cheek. "I will always be here for you, Natsuki. For you to lean on, to catch you when you fall and whenever you need me, whatever it takes." It was a promise, one that Shizuru intended to keep, even if Natsuki did not hear it.

However, Natsuki had been drifting in and out of her slumber after managing to get out of the confines of her nightmare somehow, and her eyes crack open slightly at Shizuru's words. She had picked up the whispered words despite her sleepy stupor. When she returned to the land of slumber a mere five minutes later, the haunting dream had dissipated.

 _ **End Flashback**_

Green orbs regard Shizuru. She would do just about anything right now to pull Shizuru out of her stupor. There was nothing up here as her eyes darted around and she moved closer to the edge and peered down – down at the extremely long plunge from the tip of Kiyohime's head again. And it was then when a crazy idea spurned by desperation formed.

 _Would she get Shizuru's attention if she fell from this height? Could she take that leap of faith, believing in Shizuru's promise and entrusting her life to Shizuru? Would the Shizuru she knew and loved be there to catch her when she falls?_


	13. Chapter 13

**The Last Lycan**

Set in an old, enchanted world, a young mage stumbles upon a reclusive Lycan, who has lost her powers of transformation. The Lycan distrusts humans because of its past and thus, the mage finds herself thrown into the topmost tower as a prisoner for trespassing.

 **Chapter 13**

 _Italics – Thoughts_

Reito stares at the man before him. Once a shadow of what he used to be, Ubel Marguerite was now a broken man. Literally. Shizuru had battered him to the ground with that ferocious naginata of hers, slamming the blunt end of the weapon into his left cheek and crushing his jaw in the process with the final blow. Reito wondered if she had done so on purpose. After all, it was Ubel who didn't seem to know when to keep his mouth shut. With his jaw hanging and blood dripping off his chin, Ubel's uncontrollable insults were _finally_ put to an end. He was swaying from left to right as he stumbled onto his feet, but Reito felt no need to be there for his employer. _Poetic justice_ , Reito nodded to himself as he watched Ubel suffer. _If he hadn't mouthed off to the brunette the way he did, perhaps she might have done things a little differently?_

His thoughts were interrupted when she turned back around to him and Takeda, speaking calmly, as though the fight never happened, "I'll leave him up to you then." With that, she spun on her heel and left without further word. The man watched her leave as gracefully as she had fought, his gaze lingering even as she disappeared into the night.

"Ughhh.. That guy.." A groan snaps Reito out of his reverie and his eyes refocuses back down at his injured companion. "I'll get him, if it's the last thing I'd do..!" Takeda continued muttering under his breath.

"Hold still, Takeda," Reito chides his childhood friend as he begins to create a makeshift tourniquet. "I don't think you could, though. She already did it for you."

"Wha..? What'd you mean?" Takeda winces as the cloth is tightened around his shoulder. "Ubel is dead?"

Reito shakes his head, "Not exactly, but it seems that she has left it in our hands."

"Fuck, if we didn't need the money, I wouldn't have joined this shit. Not only that, the person who we were supposed to kill ended up saving us," Takeda fumbles to sit up and look for the man in question.

"Mmm," Reito hums lightly as he busies himself with finishing the knot. He had already made up his mind after watching the beautiful woman do battle. Takeda's verbal confirmation only served to strengthen his decision. A commander who attacked his men without cause was inexcusable in Reito's books. Not to mention that Takeda was his best friend all these years. Ubel had almost killed him, and for such a vain reason too. Propping Takeda up and making sure he could balance himself, Reito picks up his weapon from the ground and closes the gap between the prone man and himself.

"Kan..ki.." Ubel manages to wheeze haplessly through his handicapped jaw.

Emotionlessly, Reito presses his foot against Ubel's shoulder, forcing the man to lie down on the ground. He then raises the thin sword over his head before bringing it down, cleaning plunging it through Ubel's open mouth. He smiled when he heard the satisfying _squelch_ as his sword plunged through the muddy ground.

There was barely a few seconds of gargling, as the older man coughed and spluttered blood. The few seconds of torturous death was all Reito wanted to see, as form of payback to both Shizuru and Takeda. Satisfied, he pulls his weapon out of the dead man's mouth without a glance and fishes a small handkerchief from his pocket. He wipes off Ubel's blood in a one clean motion and drops the stained cloth atop the corpse. With a small smile that showed off his perfect pearly whites, he turned back around to Takeda. "I believe I might have found my new lord. I'll offer her my services, if she will have me. What about you, Takeda?"

The raven-haired man ran his uninjured hand through the messy, thick locks of hair as he eyed the castle that was a distance away. "Well.. I can certainly use a nice new home, now that I think about it. Besides, I owe her my life."

Reito gives his friend a pleased smile.

XXX

Shizuru's countenance had a fraction of a smile; so faint that one would have missed it; as she looked upon the massacre from the tip of Kiyohime's head. A massacre that she had wholly bestowed on those who had decided to gamble their lives by assaulting Natsuki's home. _Her home._ Tilting her head toward a deserter who was nearing the edge of their compound, Shizuru directed her naginata and her enormous serpent acceded to her will. The soldier drops to the ground, breathing his last.

This newfound power. This fantastic power. It was the answer to making sure her most important person was protected and safe from harm. She could feel the magic brimming at her fingertips, just waiting to burst free and end all those who had harmed them. _Natsuki.. I will protect you.. Natsuki. Natsuki.. Natsuki!_

Dull rubies suddenly regain their spirit as she heard a cacophony of frantic screaming coming from down below. Attention diverted, she immediately zooms onto the falling figure and alarm crosses her face. "Natsuki!" she finds herself screaming aloud and Kiyohime shifting rapidly. Shizuru knew Kiyohime wouldn't be able to reach the falling Natsuki in time, so she propelled herself off its head with a wave of her hand, thrusting herself off with a burst of arcane power. She abandons her weapon mid-fall, hoping to achieve maximum speed in order to reach her beloved before she crashes into the ground. Her streamlined form aids her in that and she soon manages to grasp tightly onto Natsuki in midair.

As soon as contact was made, it seemed as though time had stopped. The few seconds of their fall seemed like an eternity. Natsuki's eyes immediately shoot open from Shizuru's touch. "Shizuru," she breathes, her viridian orbs hazed with emotions. _Shizuru had kept her word._ Natsuki pulled the girl closer to her, hugging her tightly – she wouldn't let go again.

"Natsuki," Shizuru buries her head into the crook of Natsuki's shoulders. Ever so familiar shoulders where she had rested upon countless times. Ever so familiar scent that brought her a sense of security. All those thoughts of wrecking those who had hurt her beloved faded away, mere noise in the background as Natsuki's call for her took center stage. "I'm so sorry, Natsuki."

Natsuki doesn't reply. All she does was to tighten her arms that were wrapped around the woman she loved. She could see them falling closer and closer to the ground, closing the distance to collision. She had taken the gamble and she had to pay the price. Closing her eyes, she whispers to her beloved, "I love you, Shizuru. Don't ever forget that." Without waiting for a reply, she flips their positions around and wrapped her body around Shizuru in a death grip.

"No!" Shizuru's muffled screams could be heard but Natsuki ignored them as well as the violent trashing that came along with it. Natsuki hoped that she could at least shield some of the impact of the fall for Shizuru. For her and possibly their pups. At least, she could allow them at a shot in life. Locking her arms to make sure that Shizuru was unable to escape, Natsuki curls into a protective ball around her beloved as they plunged, gritting her teeth in anticipation of the impact to come.

Both Shizuru and Natsuki had not noticed that the minute they had fallen, six pairs of eyes were on them immediately. The mages didn't need any words between them as they dove into action from their respective locations.

With years of training together, Mai and Nao had automatically paired up and casted a beautifully synchronized spell of molten armor that engulfed the brunette and the wolf. Beside them, their more adept mothers had chosen to cast a more advanced spell that would slow the pair's falling speed. The four of them watched in trepidation as they realized that those spells might not be enough. Natsuki and Shizuru were just falling too fast – even with an armor of molten coupled with Julia's and Amber's slowfall spell – it might not be enough to stop a fatal impact.

Buried in the deep tresses of Natsuki's fur, Shizuru knew that they didn't have the luxury of time. Taking full advantage of her physical strength, Natsuki had her trapped – as she stubbornly decided to sacrifice herself. Shizuru wouldn't have that. She couldn't allow the love of her life to go, just like that. Too absorbed was Shizuru in thinking of how to turn this around that she couldn't even feel her body trembling lightly. The concept of time and space was lost as she feels herself surging with the very same power that had caused this to happen in the first place. Unknowingly, she conjures a clear, shimmering sphere approximately ten feet wide that encircled the both of them.

Aldred gapes as he witnesses the sphere form from where he was standing at. Stopping dead in his tracks, he swallows and turns to his wife, who had pursed her lips tightly as the pair came crashing down. So hard, that even from the distance, they could feel the resultant reverberations and a fast approaching cloud of dirt that sent them shielding their faces.

The energy from both the fall from height, as well as the multiple spells around the pair created a collision that erupted in a massive _boom_. Its impact sent the mages closest to it lurching backwards.

Choking on the dusty air, Amber groans and hurriedly picks herself off her feet, the first one to scramble to the pair. "Natsuki? Shizuru, can you hear me?!" she cries, vision still obscured by the settling dust.

There was no answer and Amber pushes ahead, wrapping her sweater around her face in an attempt to shield herself from the dirty air as she searched around desperately for them. She stumbles where the ground juts out and just a few feet ahead, amidst the smoldering earth, she spots both of them lying prone. The now dissipated spells had created a sizeable dent in the land after the impact. She scrambles across to them, ignoring the scrape on her shin in her hurry.

Natsuki was lying flat on the ground, arms limply around Shizuru. Shizuru had her cheek lying on Natsuki's chest. There was no blood, no broken jutting bones, no sign of any fall trauma one would usually sustain after such a great fall and Kiyohime was easily forty feet tall.

Amber's eyes ran attentively across both prone forms, scanning for signs of life. She would take anything – even a minute rise and fall of chests – to signify sign of life. Before she could, though, an agitated voice echoed through the night, "Oi! You better not steal my chances at becoming an aunt, damn it!"

Startled at the revelation, Amber turns to the source of the information. Nao was already to her left, her lime green eyes widened – fear and anguish evident in them – as she took in the scene before her. The youngest of the family had scrambled to her childhood friend, her cousin, her partner in crime, shaking her desperately in a bid to awaken the unconscious wolf. As her attempts failed, she turned her attention to Shizuru, tears brimming at the sides of her eyes, "Wake up, damn it! How could you both be so irresponsible?"

Wordlessly, Amber yanks Nao away with a firm tug of her wrist and wrestled her into a hug. Between her mother's embrace, Nao bawled as the remaining member of the castle appeared around the rim of the crater. They had all heard Nao's outburst, disbelief and sadness enveloping the air around them.

It was eerily silent.

Was this yet another tragic end for the last lycanthrope family? A beautiful relationship that was forged through acceptance and compromise, coming to a harrowing end due to the reckless greed that stemmed from the selfish repudiation of another?

"Natsuki!" Shizuru bursts out uncharacteristically from her comatose state, sitting up straight with her legs over Natsuki's hips and startling everyone at the scene.

XXX

 **Shizuru's POV**

I awakened to Natsuki's prone form. It took merely a split second, before memories of the entire ordeal came rushing back to me. There was an incredible pang of pain in my head but that was incomparable to the one I felt in my heart.

 _What have I done?_

Her blood, like the many others before her, was on my hands. It was because I had no control over my raging anger that I had let this tragedy unfold. My gaze falls back onto my beloved, who was lying motionless, her once vivid greens orbs that I so loved were hidden behind her closed lids. My hands were running through the thick fur that still held a semblance of her warmth.

I screamed her name – my only outlet for release – and bent over, pressing my forehead against her, ignoring the people around me. I felt a firm hand on my shoulders and my father's voice beside me, "We've examined her, Shizuru. Natsuki's passed out from all the injuries she's sustained. Alive but barely."

I meet his gaze once the second the words tumbled out of his mouth _. She was alive..?_

Yet, the fact of her broken body just served to remind me of that I had failed yet again in protecting her. The last minute spell was not in time to save her from injury. It wouldn't even have happened in the first place had it not been...

This was my fault.

My fault.

My fault.

 _My fault._

"Shizuru," my gaze refocuses back on my father, "I know you've just explored your ascension power, but.."

I knew what he was implying. A healing spell so strong it could mend bones and cure illnesses – just not bring back the dead. I was so fortunate that she was still alive. There was a chance for her to slowly heal up by herself. Whereas using my powers again… It seemed that it only brought destruction and nothing more. I clench my fists tightly, feeling it bristle with power.

 _No, that would be selfish of me._ I should get control of this chance that was given to redeem myself to Natsuki. I refused to succumb to my own demons. I had to get ahold of myself and do whatever I could to alleviate her pain. Somehow, I had to find that innate power I had unknowingly awakened and use it to my advantage this time around. I reign in my surging emotions and try to keep a clear head. Now was not the time for unnecessary emotions.

I had to concentrate.

…

I recalled what my father had said to me and the countless nights spent researching. I looked up to the massive serpent and it hissed lightly in acknowledgement. I look around at the sea of corpses strewn before me, the land stained with blood.

 _With some knowledge, possibly uncontrollable power and sacrifice, would it be enough to save her?_

XXX

A/N: Hi guys. As you can tell, I'm having a bit of a writer's block. Any opinions on how you find the story to be heading towards?


	14. Chapter 14

**The Last Lycan**

Set in an old, enchanted world, a young mage stumbles upon a reclusive Lycan, who has lost her powers of transformation. The Lycan distrusts humans because of its past and thus, the mage finds herself thrown into the topmost tower as a prisoner for trespassing.

 **Chapter 14**

 _Italics – Thoughts_

Shizuru exhales deeply, attempting to clear her mind in order to execute the spell properly.

Yes, she had knowledge on healing spells and she did memorize the book on the Dark Arts that her father had lent to her previously. But what she was trying to do now was a combination of both – to harness her newfound, albeit, dark power and infuse it with the strongest healing spell known.

She didn't know if she could pull it off, but she'd rather die that not even try to save Natsuki's life.

Leaning Natsuki's head down gently back down on the ground, she stands up straight. The strewn corpses and blood-soaked ground had given her an idea. A morbid idea, but to ensure that the chances of success were greater, she decided to go ahead with it anyway.

She licked her lips in trepidation; something she had rarely done throughout her entire life; and raises her hands slowly. Her gaze flickers to the massive serpent that was before her and she meets its bright, golden eyes. Kiyohime understands that her master needed her utmost power now and she croons gently, before allowing Shizuru to absorb its energy back into herself. Shizuru's crimson orbs glaze over with the hydra's vermillion eyes for a split second, before returning to their original color – a mesmerizing wine. It felt as though gears were clicking in place as Kiyohime's energy fitted into hers flawlessly and her nimble hands burned with amplified power. Feeling her magical energy at its crest, Shizuru whispered the spell as the others watched on silently, knowing full well to leave Natsuki in Shizuru's adept hand.

To say that the effects were amazing was an understatement.

It was the fusion of the strongest White magic, powered by the deepest Dark energy. Even as Shizuru glowed in a faint aura of white as the incantation flowed out of her lips, she could feel the scathing tremble coming from herself. It took all her willpower and concentration to keep it in check against her sanity and divert its strength into the spell instead. With a light wave of her right hand, she allowed a mist of black to intertwine within the flowing silvery wisps.

Balling her left hand into a fist, she draws it closer to herself and after a few seconds, she sees her handiwork. Thin streams of maroon rose from the ground, defying all forms of gravity as she willed the sanguine fluid to her whim. With a final thrust of her hand, she fuses it effortlessly into the spinning black and white swirl in front of her.

The elements were ready – Dark power, White Magic and Blood Sacrifice – it was the epitome of combined spells. _It has to work;_ Shizuru prays as she gazes longingly at Natsuki. She exhales sharply as she unleashed the massive orb before her. It engulfs Natsuki's entire prone form, encasing the dark furred lycanthrope within its shimmering sphere, before bursting in various directions throughout the entire compound and leaving luminous trails in its wake.

The magnitude of the spell sends Shizuru careening backwards and Aldred swiftly catches his daughter just in time, narrowly cushioning her head and saving her from a nasty concussion. Shizuru exhales lightly as she feels her father's arms wrapped safely around her. "Daddy.." she breathes gingerly with a faint smile before her eyes slid shut.

Elvira was already beside her husband and daughter by then, gently brushing the matted hair out of Shizuru's face. She thumbs Shizuru's cheek lovingly with a hand and checks her wrist with the other. She sees the strain that the spell has put on her daughter – her skin had gone pale; the veins in her wrists were popping and her usually unwavering magical energy was barely detectable. As much as it pained her to see Shizuru this way, Elvira knew that there was nothing that could have stopped Shizuru from doing this. She had recognized the love between her daughter and Natsuki the first time. She also knew of her daughter's staunch character – Shizuru would do anything to protect the ones she loved. Elvira's thoughts are interrupted when her fingertips feel out a weak throb on Shizuru's veins and her gaze lifts to meet Aldred. She gives him a nod and his brows immediately unfurrow as relief floods him.

Shizuru was alive but both of her parents were fully aware of the diminishing magical energy of their daughter. And they knew nothing of how to stop it.

 **A short distance away**

Violet eyes regard the touching scene between parent and child sadly. Unable to watch the heartbreaking scene happening right in front of her, she turns her head and meets the gaze of Amber and Julia. Julia tugs her hand gently and pulls her into a fierce embrace. Mai was unable to hold her tears back any longer as she tightens the grip on her mother's shoulder, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Mother.." Nao's broken voice cuts in, "Shizuru.. Is she going to be alright..?"

"I.. She will be alright, Nao. She's the strongest woman I've ever known," Amber replies.

Nao shakes her head, "B-but I can't feel her energy anymore."

"Shizuru used a very powerful spell to save Natsuki's life. But.. I fear it may have taken a toll of her. S-she might lose all her magical powers because the spell was just too strong." Amber lowers her head in regret. _Why wasn't she powerful enough to save both Shizuru and Natsuki from this awful pain they had to go through? It was the same thing that happened with Saeko and Rolf._

Nao's face contorts into one of shock and horror and she snaps her head to look at Shizuru and her parents. _S-sh-izuru did that for Natsuki? I..I.. She's.. !_ The redhead had read about mages losing their magical powers before. It was a painful and torturous process. The sudden departure of that much energy within them left them frail and susceptible to diseases. The body was usually unable to adapt to the change and fester from within, often leading to a slow and prolonged death.

"But.. But we can try and save her, right? Right, mother? I mean, we could all combine our powers and do something! Shizuru's such a strong mage, she'll get through it!" Nao's voice cracks and she turns fully to face her mother.

Amber shakes her head, replying softly, "I'm sorry Nao. But such a colossal spell requires an immense power.. Or a lost artifact from ancient times. Even a hundred of us wouldn't be able to restore her powers. It's not that easy."

"But we should at least try!" Nao was obviously distressed as she starts pacing around.

"Nao," Julia tries to get her daughter's attention as Mai pulls away from the embrace. To no avail, she tries once more, slightly louder, "Nao!" However, the feisty redhead was far too involved with her thoughts on how to try and save Shizuru; pacing up and down at a rapid speed. Her daze was only broken when she picks up a familiar groan.

"Natsuki!" she races over beside the fallen form at once. Aldred and Elvira also looked up from their positions, eyes widened in complete surprise. There amidst the ruined land and charred ground, the prone figure stirred, grunting slightly as she lifted herself off the ground. No longer was it the dark furred wolf everyone had come to know. In the beast's hulking stead, stood a young human that was barely half of the lycanthrope's height, donning the very same white cotton shirt and brown pants (albeit grossly oversized). Her viridian eyes gleamed in the moonlight and her skin was aglow with the remnants of Shizuru's spell that made her look almost ethereal.

"Nao?" she tilts her head at the redhead who was gaping at her with her mouth wide open. That action causes her long midnight mane to obscure her face and she unconsciously uses a hand to sweep the disobedient locks out of her vision. "What the..?" she mutters under her breath as realization hit her. Her hands outstretched, she gapes at it. They were no longer furred and pawed, with long, vicious talons at the ends of her fingertips. Instead, her arms were smooth and pale; not a single strand of fur in sight. She looks down at herself in the oversized clothes and her head shoots back up in shock, regarding everyone else who was staring at her.

It was then when her gaze locks onto the brunette who was lying on the ground, her head propped up on her father's lap and her mother's arms wrapped around her. She didn't need to think as her body moved instinctively, shifting back into her wolf form to close the distance between her and the trio of mages. Shizuru's parents gently relinquish their grasp of their daughter to Natsuki, heads bowed in sorrow.

The healing spell Shizuru had cast was so powerful that it had saved Natsuki and had also reversed all effects of spell that was cast so long ago. But the drain on her powers was just too much for one young magus to endure.

"Shizuru.." Natsuki breathes, easily shifting back into human form and cupping Shizuru's soft cheek, before pressing her forehead against Shizuru's. _Why? Why was it that Shizuru was lying here instead of her? Why was it the people she loved were always taken away from her?_ She bit her lower lip as she tried to stifle the onslaught of regret, sadness and pain. It however, fought its way through and a tear slid down her cheek.

"N..s-suki?" Shizuru's broken voice, nary a whisper sent Natsuki's head jerking upward.

Natsuki's eyes meet with half-lidded wines and she lets out a soft exhale, "Shizuru?"

Shizuru stays silent, but her eyes slowly roam at Natsuki's new form, finally settling on those familiar orbs of green. She lets out a soft, cracked chuckle, "Ara. My Natsuki's here.. A-and safe. I-I always knew.. She would be this beautiful.."

Natsuki clumsily wipes her tear away, clutching Shizuru's limp hand and pressing it to her face, "Shizuru. I'm here. I'm here for you. Please try and stay awake for me? Please?"

"Ara," Shizuru takes a deep breath, causing her entire body to shake involuntarily. The weariness was starting to catch up to her and she could feel her eyes threatening to close any second. She could feel the void that was left behind once the spell was cast. It was taxing on her energy and whatever that remained was trickling away bit by bit. "I apolo..gize, Natsuki. I fear I cannot.." She struggled to say what she wanted to, for she never knew when she could do it again. It felt like this slumber was going to be a very long one. "I love y-you, my suki.."

"Shizuru!" Natsuki yells as Shizuru smiled before her eyes sank shut. "No! Shizuru!" She pulled the prone girl up, embracing her tightly. "I love you too, Shizuru. Please don't.." She pushed Shizuru back slightly and the girl's head lolled backwards.

A hand rests on Natsuki's shoulder and she turns her head to find Elvira. "Shizuru's just very drained, Natsuki. She'd have to rest.. for a long time before she can start to recover."

"But, but.. _why?_ I don't need _this_ ," she glares at her now human hands. "I could have healed myself over time… I.."

"It was not a risk she was willing to take, Natsuki," Elvira wraps her arm around Natsuki's frame, hugging the distraught girl. "She's a strong woman and we'll all be here for her as she recuperates and get used to loss of her powers."

Wordlessly, Natsuki buries her head in Shizuru's hair as she clutches to her lithe frame. Aldred and Elvira exchange sad glances as they both got up and stepped back, giving the pair some privacy. It would be a drawn out process for Shizuru to fully recover and hopefully survive this test. Aldred looks over and the grieving Natsuki and her family – a small ray of hope still shone through the darkness. He was sure that everyone would try their very best to help Shizuru. She had found another fantastic family.

"Natsuki?" a soft voice breaks the stifling silence.

The dark-haired girl straightens her back at the voice. Not releasing her hold of Shizuru, she turns. There, past her family of mages, stood her mother.

XXX

A/N: Hi readers! I know many of you are extremely interested in their pups/children. I'll address that shortly! I'm posting this chapter because I foresee I'll be pretty busy the next month, but I will work on the next chapter. Sorry! The direction is more or less set and I should be wrapping up the story shortly (within one or two chapters, I think?).

Thanks so much for the reviews, they're always so encouraging! :)


	15. Chapter 15

**The Last Lycan**

Set in an old, enchanted world, a young mage stumbles upon a reclusive Lycan, who has lost her powers of transformation. The Lycan distrusts humans because of its past and thus, the mage finds herself thrown into the topmost tower as a prisoner for trespassing.

 **Chapter 15**

 _Italics – Thoughts_

Natsuki didn't know if what she was seeing was a mirage – her mother was standing there before her very eyes. She looked exactly the same from how Natsuki remembered her: long wispy hair, gentle countenance and a slender body. She blinked and then squinted; causing her Aunts to turn around in confusion, wondering what on earth she was staring so intently at.

"What!" Julia screams in shock as she comes face to face with her old friend. Amber's reaction was much less rambunctious – she had merely jumped , much like a surprised cat – out of complete surprise at seeing Saeko Kruger in front of her, alive and well.

"I'm dreaming. Amber, slap me," Julia turns to face her partner, a solemn look on her face.

"No need for that, Julia," a husky voice replies as its owner emerges from the shadows, to be none other than Natsuki's father, Rolf.

Julia collapses heavily onto Amber dramatically, "That's it. I think Shizuru's spell got me too."

Saeko looks up curiously at the mention of a spell, knowing this spell was most probably the one that managed to break the curse on them. "A spell you say, Julia?"

Amber answers in her partner stead, "The young mage over there.. She was trying to save Natsuki. It seems that the spell was so powerful that it even overturned the spell that was cast so long ago. However.." her eyes roam back to Natsuki and Shizuru, "I fear that might have sapped her powers way beyond imaginable limits."

"There is no way to help her?" Saeko questions her enchantress friends.

Amber sighs, "I really, really wish there was. But I fear that not even all our powers combined could do so. Such power only exists in a few elder mages, or in ancient powers imbued in old artifacts."

Saeko nods silently, her gaze falling on her distraught daughter before her. She was no magus, but she had her fair share of encounters with them to know that this would not bode well, if nothing was done. Saeko walks up to her daughter, placing a hand on her shoulder and squeezes it lightly.

"Mom.." Natsuki croaks, her voice coarse. "I'm.. I'm sorry. I don't know how to.." A part of her was overwhelmed that her long-lost parents were now right beside her, but yet.. She stares down at the unconscious brunette, who had her hair splayed across her lap and she threads her fingers through it lovingly. Those silky strands of chestnut were no more – wiry white strands in its place. Her skin that usually held a healthy tinge of pink was now pale and cold. _It was too much of a price to pay._

The older lycanthrope did not need to take a second look to know that the woman in her daughter arms held in a special place in her heart. In fact, Saeko herself was eternally grateful to her. She had single-handedly managed to restore everything that Saeko held dear, even at her own expense. "Rolf," Saeko murmurs, taking a step behind and backing up against her husband, "Do you think..?"

Rolf places a hand on Saeko's shoulders, "Anything, for Natsuki to be happy again. It might just work."

"Indeed," Saeko sighs as she gazes back at her daughter, before swiftly morphing into a stunning dark-furred lycanthrope. She bounds away toward the castle, leaving everyone looking on curiously. Saeko soon arrives by the castle and she takes a quick sniff of the place as she pushes the main doors shut. It still smelled the same even after two decades – the soft woody tones were always present. With a small, barely visible smile, she hurries up the steps and arrives at the third story of the castle and finds her way to her room.

Saeko lets out a short sound of surprise as she enters her bedroom – it was perfectly maintained and in immaculate condition. The timbre furniture was polished, the fireplace was spotless and their bed was neatly made. Saeko smiles at the pristinely maintained room; there was not a single mantelpiece that was out of place from when she last remembered. She could still sense Natsuki's presence in the room, as well as a new foreign scent, which she recognized as Shizuru's. They must have been hard at work every week, maintaining the entire castle.

Nodding to herself as she recognized their efforts, she remembers what she came for and turns her attention back to the large bookcase that was on the far side of the room. Her paws run over the spines of the books before it stops short at one and she pulls it out. Opening the book, she retrieves the hidden key and replaces the book where it belonged. Shutting the bedroom door softly behind her, she vaults off through the castle, traversing its inbuilt intricate mazes before finally arriving at a catacomb that only she and Rolf knew of its existence.

Saeko grunts as she shifts the tall statue that was keeping the metallic door hidden from view, her paws digging into the ground. It was usually far easier with both her and Rolf, but her lycan strength was more than enough to push it aside for her to slip through. Key in the lock, she turns it and enters the room where a single chest was on the top ledge. The empty space in the room was riddled with thin, bladelike wires. There were no ladders to allow one to get up all the way to the top. Instead, Saeko eyes the cobblestone walls, planning her steps carefully. She and Rolf had gone through this design hundreds of time, to ensure that only they knew of how to get up there. A misfortunate person would find himself sliced at the neck by those vicious wires.

Tail swishing as she prepared for ascent, the blue wolf sprints off with a sharp exhale, against the opposite wall. Using the momentum she gained, she pushes herself off the walls with a powerful leap. Grabbing onto a small foothold, she leverages herself up, dodging yet another trap. Close to midpoint, she vaults off the walls, alternating between each with timed precision. With a soft thump, she lands neatly on the ledge and she peers down at her prize. It was a thick, heavy chest that was forged from the strongest alloy – meant for guarding something extremely precious. Saeko opens the lock and lifts the lid to reveal a bundle wrapped in soft satin.

She picks it up with her paws and lightly lifts the cloth to reveal a copper scroll that was engraved in an ancient language. Saeko was no magician, but even she could feel the power emanating from the mysterious antique. Her eyes gleamed with determination as she catapults back down, making her way back out into the castle grounds. "This may be of help," Saeko's voice is soft as she shifts back into a human, handing over the artifact to Elvira.

The magus matriarch of the Viola family didn't need to take a second look at the object in her hand to know that it held great power. She could already feel it brimming from within even when Saeko was carrying it towards them. "Where did you get this..?"

Rolf replies in Saeko's stead, "We had an old friend, from way back. Long story short, Saeko and I were young and reckless pups back then, we ended up getting hunted. A massive group of them were our trail for the longest time before we ran into Countess Graceburt. She quite literally, saved our tails."

"Sorry to interrupt, but when you say Countess Graceburt, do you mean.. Maria Graceburt?" Aldred had a look of surprise on his face.

Rolf tilts his head inquisitively, "That's right! You know her as well?"

Aldred shakes his head, "Unfortunately, no. But she is well-known by many mages."

"I see. She left this for us before she departed, saying that we will need it in the future and under the most dire of circumstances," Rolf turns to meet Saeko's gaze. "Hang on a minute. Do you think she was referring to this..?"

Saeko's brows raises at that possibility as she studies Shizuru and Natsuki before her before she replies, "I am not certain, but knowing Miss Maria.. It may very well have been so."

"There seems to be a numerical code that we need to open the scroll," Elvira says as she looks at the metallic scroll in hand. There was a mechanism that displayed "0000".

"The code is zero-eight-one-five," Rolf replies. Maria had made sure to drum those numbers into his head before she left. Natsuki looks up from Shizuru with a curious tilt of her head when she hears the familiar numbers of her birthdate and her mother catches her look.

Saeko's eyes lights up in realization as she draws the conclusion that Maria had indeed left this to them for this particular bind that they were in now. It was a gift that she had left behind for Natsuki. A click resounded on the now silent scene and everyone's eyes were glued to the scroll in Elvira's hand as it hissed lightly. A golden sphere emerges out of the container, defying the forces of gravity and makes its way to Shizuru's form and dissipates as soon as it touches her lips.

Natsuki exclaims in surprise when she feels Shizuru take a deep exhale, her chest expanding sharply. Pale skin soon returned to one with a semblance of color and Shizuru's tawny tresses regained their color. Her hands shaking, Natsuki carefully turns her head around to face her fully. She awaits in anticipation, praying that her beloved would awaken let her see those beautiful wine colored eyes again.

As if on cue, crimson eyes blinked and flickered open.

"Shizuru…?" Natsuki ventured, the sliver of hope was so massive now that started choking her.

Once bright eyes looked past her and Shizuru murmured her first words, "You're not real." Gone was the sharp lilt that Shizuru usually had. Instead, her voice was brimming with haplessness. "You can't be. You're dead. I killed you. Everyone's dead and it's my entire fault."

Natsuki felt her heart constrict sharply at her lover's words. _Had she lost her memory?_ "No, Shizuru, I'm real!" she cried desperately, trying to pick up her hand to touch her face, "Look at me!"

The brunette shook her head, swatting away the hand and looking obviously disorientated, her voice laden with despair, "You can't be. I couldn't save you. I was too lost.. too lost.. What have I done?"

"Shizuru…?" Natsuki's hand stretches to reach for her cheek. "It's me, honest. Look at me and you will know!" she pleaded frantically, closing the distance between their faces.

It was then when Shizuru finally locked eyes with deep viridian orbs. Shizuru's eyes study the forest green ones before her closely, before widening in surprise – they were the same emeralds that belonged Natsuki! She takes in Natsuki's new form – a long blue mane, sensuous viridian orbs.. and now, no longer furry and bestial.

Natsuki froze as Shizuru suddenly spoke, "Stop." Her voice had regained some familiarity, yet still thick with disbelief, "This is not a wicked dark trick that someone is playing on me?" She regards the lithe and beautiful human in front of her again. Shizuru raises a tentative hand, brushing a pale cheek that replaced a familiar muzzle.

"It's not, Shizuru. It's really me. You saved me and you brought my entire family back to me." Natsuki's arms wraps around Shizuru's slim frame as she pulled the brunette into an embrace. Shizuru, still in a daze, didn't reciprocate the hug and that causes Natsuki to pull away.

The brunette was still utterly dumbfounded and stricken. "But…."

Gently, Natsuki murmurs, bumping her forehead lightly against the magus, "You really meant what you said, Shizuru, that day when we had the picnic. I'm not a mirage, Shizuru. You thought I was asleep, but I heard each and every word you said. You told me that you would always be here for me, to catch me when I fall. And you did, Shizuru. You meant every word you said."

Shizuru let out a noise of assent as she remembered that day. She would never forget it. It was that faithful day when she realized that she had fallen in love with Natsuki. "You're real…" she whispered in disbelief.

"Yep," Natsuki smiled through her tears. "You came for me and saved me. I always knew I could count on you.."

Shizuru's face shifted to one with an unnamable emotion, and she grabbed her in her arms and buried her face in Natsuki's hair. She inhaled sharply - a huge, deep shuddering breath - and tears begun to streak down her face. She was dirty, disheveled and drained; but she was _alive_. Natsuki wrapped her arms around Shizuru's waist and tightened the embrace, before pulling away to press a kiss on her lips. Tears were mingled into their reunion but they didn't care.

"Oh.. Natsuki," Shizuru murmurs, her face buried in the groove of her lover's neck as she relishes in the scent of fresh pine that Natsuki always bore. "I thought..I thought.. I was dreaming. I didn't think that I'll ever see you again." Shizuru pulls away as she remembers everything that has happened and gives her lover an appraising look that asked: _but_ _how is it that I am still here, with you, and doing very much okay?_

Shizuru had an inkling that when she decided to cast that colossal spell, that she would most probably succumb to its consequences. What she didn't expect was to awaken, perfectly safe and sound; and in her lover's embrace.

"That can be answered by us. Actually, most of it was because of an old friend of ours," Saeko's and Rolf's head pop into Shizuru field of vision and she jumps a little in shock at the fact that they were now very much alive and no longer statues in stone. Shizuru blinks, meeting the gaze of Natsuki's mother, which was holding nothing but warmth and gratefulness. Saeko smiles gently at her, before resting a hand on Natsuki's shoulder, "However, it's best if the both of you take some time to rest and recuperate first. Leave the rest to us."

"Thanks, mom," Natsuki murmurs gratefully. Arms still secured safely around Shizuru's form, she transforms effortlessly back into a lycanthrope and Shizuru feels herself being lifted gently off the ground and tucked into a tight embrace.

Leaning against Natsuki, Shizuru closes her eyes and runs her hand over Natsuki's coat, her fingers trailing over the smooth dark fur. It had been much like how they met the very first time – Natsuki bounding off toward the castle; but this time, Shizuru knew she wouldn't be finding herself in an icy prison. She was safe now and she was home.

XXX

 **Three Weeks Later**

Shizuru ran a wooden comb through her hair, satisfied at the way it ran through her silken locks without having her tug it. The spring water was certainly very refreshing. She closed her eyes and inhaled the warm misted air as she dipped her feet into the water below.

Natsuki had brought her here a few days after Shizuru awoken from her rest and got re-oriented with everything. From meeting Natsuki's parents to learning that she had actually been saved by a friend from their past. The world was so strange in that way. She moved her feet gently, causing little splashes and thoroughly enjoying the warm serenity.

Even though it was sometime in summer, but the fact that they were on higher altitude did contribute to the fact that it wasn't blistering hot. The fact that she was clad in only a towel that was snugly tied across her breast, instead of their usual attire, did help. All in all, it was perfect for her to really rest and relax. She smiled to herself – Natsuki always knew what she needed.

It was great timing, for she did have some news to break to her partner and the peaceful place aided her thoughts. This was the third moon, almost fourth moon, that had passed and she was now fairly certain that she was…

Out of nowhere, she felt a sudden peck on her cheek and she opens her eyes to find Natsuki looking at her playfully. "Ara, ara, Natsuki is starting to get bold now," Shizuru teases gently, unable to hide the smile that was on her face.

Natsuki cast a glance at Shizuru's barely covered body and a red tinge seeped across her cheeks. Hurriedly, she unbuttons her pants and throws off her shirt, which just so happens, manages to land right on Shizuru's head, obscuring her vision. She heard a splash and then silence.

Shizuru removes the offending article of clothing off her head and folds it neatly beside her, her eyes never leaving the figure that was now enjoying the spring happily, a grin plastered on her face. Those green orbs suddenly turn to her, harboring a mischievous glint in them. Her suspicions were confirmed when the owner of those eyes started swimming toward her.

"Natsuki," Shizuru warns, but before she could complete her sentence, Natsuki had already taken a gulp of the warm water and squirted a stream at her. "Natsuki!" she exclaims, shocked that Natsuki had actually gone through with it, but then started laughing as she started to kick even larger amounts of water as payback.

"Okay, okay! You win! You win!" Natsuki raises her arms in surrender amidst the unrelenting amounts of water that were being dished at her.

Shizuru smirks evilly, but stops the punishment. Satisfied that her cheeky companion wouldn't be pulling any more sneak attacks, Shizuru allows her to wade closer. Picking up a towel, she soaks it into the water and beckons for Natsuki, "Come here, you." Carefully, she drapes the hot towel over Natsuki's head and beckons for her to turn around.

With a contented sigh at the relief that the hot towel was providing, Natsuki complies at once. The minute Shizuru's dexterous fingers massaged her shoulders; Natsuki's body immediately caves, as she knows exactly where her tensed spots were. Natsuki lets out a low rumble of contentment and Shizuru smiles as she feels the tension leaving Natsuki's shoulders and her body relaxing against her thighs.

Shizuru was perfectly happy where she was right now. She had a whole new extended family and a brand new home where she could be who she was. Most of all, she felt loved and wanted by her most precious person in the world. W _ho would have known that falling in love with this fearsome beast was the best thing that happened in her life?_ She gazed fondly at Natsuki before bending over and kissing the crown of her head.

Natsuki turns, water swishing beside her as she peers up at Shizuru curiously, before pushing herself up on her elbows to return her affection. It was a slow and deep kiss, one that Shizuru took pleasure in drawing out as she gently wrapped her arms around Natsuki's neck and relishing in her scent. Natsuki stealthily wraps one hand around her waist and pulls her closer, so much so that she was close to teetering at the edge of the water.

Shizuru lets out a muted gasp, as Natsuki moved down from her lips, settling to press kisses and tiny nips at the nape of her neck. The combination of heat from the pool, heat that was emanating off her lover's body and the heat between her legs made her feel fuzzy and she tightened her grasp around Natsuki's body. Natsuki gently broke off from her ministrations and her voice came out huskier than Shizuru remembered when she asked, "Could we try something? I.."

Holding her cheek, Shizuru doesn't wait for her to finish and nods. Natsuki somehow knew all the right buttons to push for make her succumb so easily.

Natsuki sinks back into the water slowly, her head between Shizuru's thighs as she starts to push the towel up higher. Shizuru follows her lead, leaning backwards and props herself up on her elbows. She shivers despite the warmth of the area as Natsuki's fingers traced across her inner thighs. When her lover started to press light kisses that started to near the center, the fuzzy feeling shifted into a more defined emotion – want – and her body reacted automatically, her legs widening to accommodate her lover between them. Natsuki seemed to be able to read her exact thoughts and motions, because as soon as she was granted more access, her finger lightly brushed against Shizuru's center and the small ember of want bloomed into something much greater.

"Natsuki," Shizuru breathed out shakily. Green eyes immediately shift to lock eyes and a silent assent was communicated. A digit starts stroking her folds, hovering at her entrance before pulling away to further explore her core. Natsuki's thumb found the small bump and started to stroke it slowly causing Shizuru to shake lightly from the pleasure coursing through her entire body and the pent up need burning through her.

Her lover's strokes were slow, drawing out her desire more than satisfying it, causing Shizuru to get wetter and wetter as Natsuki continued her gentle ministrations. Natsuki was now pressing soft kisses against her inner thighs, now daring to taste the sweetness of her skin.

Their eyes met for a brief second, communicating Shizuru's silent assent and Natsuki, ever so slowly, presses her face into her center and runs her tongue across the now very sensitive bump. The way Natsuki's tongue ran over her nub had her squirming but yet still wanting more. She opened her mouth to tell her lover not to tease, but swallowed any words she had to say with a cry instead.

Her lover's tongue had wandered slowly; first brushing against her clit before gradually exploring her folds. The final motion that sent her reeling from bouts of light-headedness as the pleasure coursed through her veins was when the exploratory tongue finally penetrated her depths. She'd never thought that having Natsuki tasting her like this could feel so damn good and arouse her so exceptionally. The anticipation kept Shizuru wanting more and wishing she would just slip a finger in already.

Natsuki herself was enjoying every bit of eating her lover out; savoring the warm white juices that was dribbling through her slit and down her thighs. Shizuru had thrown her head backwards, grasping a handful of dark hair as she pulled on Natsuki's head for support, all the while grinding her hips against her, searching for more to fill her wet hot center. Natsuki absolutely adored it when her tawny haired lover lost control like that and she wanted nothing more than to satisfy Shizuru's magnified libido.

"Ah!" Shizuru lets out another cry of ecstasy when a warm digit slipped inside her, her body welcoming the deeper thrust that she was desperately searching for. Natsuki continues to pump in and out of her with a steady rhythm, while suckling and licking her delicate pleasure bump. "Don't stop," she managed lift her head up to pant, through that foggy haze of pleasure derived from the combination of that sweet satisfaction of her being filled and jolts of pleasure from the pressure on her nub.

Shizuru couldn't tell if her light-headedness was caused by the soft, ethereal sound of their love-making, the warmth that the hot spring was emanating or the way Natsuki was moving in and out of her. But she soon finds herself bucking her hips into Natsuki's hand, asking for more. Her dark-haired beau seemed to know exactly what she needed, as she promptly slipped another digit into her dripping wet warmth.

The stretch of her tightness mustered a slew of pleasure that caused her to quiver and shake, her hands immediately gripping the floor. She lowered herself flat onto the ground, knowing her quaking arms wouldn't be able to hold much longer. She was at the brink and everything started swirling around her as she grabbed whatever she could lay her hands on and wraps her legs around Natsuki's head to give herself better leverage. The shift allowed her lover to push deeper and harder into her, while locking her hips in place.

A final, powerful thrust and particular lick at the right spot sent her head reeling and she cried aloud, releasing everything she had pent up inside her as her vision burst into a swirl of black and white. Throwing her head back, she slowly starts to unclench her balled fists as Natsuki continued to fuck her slowly yet steadily, drawing out her orgasm and leaving her satiated.

Inhaling deeply as she tries to get her bearings, Shizuru closes her eyes, still feeling a little giddy from the mind-blowing session she just had. Her legs were still trembling and every part of her was still tingling from the aftereffects of her climax. She feels Natsuki shifting between her legs and pulling herself up onto dry land. She quietly covers Shizuru's exposed body with the towel and snakes an arm around her shoulders. Leaning on her, Shizuru feels Natsuki's chest puffing in and out from her panting. "Mmm," Shizuru purrs as she turns to face her lover, still basking in the afterglow, "I love you, my Natsuki. So very much."

Natsuki responds with a kiss on the tip of her nose, "As do I, Shizuru." She tightens her hold on Shizuru, enveloping her in a safe embrace as she presses kisses on her forehead.

Shizuru nuzzles her neck lovingly in return, while her idle fingers start drawing imaginary circles on Natsuki's shoulder, down to her chest and slipping down her stomach. Though Natsuki was now able to shift back into her human form, those smooth ridges of muscles along her stomach remained taut and firm. Shizuru had always likened to trace them and it was no exception now.

A sudden thought strikes her and she remembers what she had been thinking about before Natsuki had arrived. "Oh Natsuki.." she began, nibbling on her lover's ear, "I wanted to tell you something, but first.."

"Mmm?" came Natsuki's reply, still winded from her earlier worship of Shizuru's body. Shizuru decided that there was no better time to inform Natsuki, considering that she undoubtedly just gave her the best time of her life and she didn't even ask for anything in return. It made Shizuru feel extremely special, loved and even worshipped. This left her in a very amorous mood and she quickly decided that she would return the favor first, before anything.

She closed the short distance between Natsuki's stomach and her package easily, closing her hand around the thickness. That action instantly elicited Natsuki to suck in her breath and she swallowed, her eyes widening and regaining focus at once. Pleased with her reaction, Shizuru then stroked her lightly, trailing a finger across the tip before clasping her hand around her hardening shaft.

With each pump, she could feel Natsuki getting harder and warmer and it was in turn, starting to turn her on all over again. Having Natsuki growing firmer in her hands because of her ministrations made her long to have that thick member buried deep inside her. She shivered as she remembers how the hard and fast thrusts felt like. In a swift motion, she clambers on top of Natsuki.

"Shi-shizuru?" Natsuki mumbles, slightly disoriented as she props herself up on her elbows to peer at the woman who was poised in front of her, a tongue darting past her lips. Natsuki shuddered as she thought of those soft, plump lips rubbing against her member. It seemed as though Shizuru knew her exact thoughts as she broke their eye contact, before as she slowly brought her head down and started to lick along her shaft, pulling her tongue across her length. Natsuki groans in pleasure as Shizuru doesn't stop there, circling the tongue around the head, before covering a third of the length with her mouth.

Shizuru was enjoying every bit of sucking her lover, loving the control she had over Natsuki as she bucked with every pump. Natsuki had given her everything she had earlier on and Shizuru was determined to make her lover cum as hard as she had. As she moved faster, she felt Natsuki's hand grasping tightly onto her head, throwing her head backwards and biting her lips in an effort to control her grunts of pleasure.

"Ah.. F-faster, Shi-shiz," Natsuki panted and Shizuru did, now taking almost the entire length into her mouth. "God, that's so fucking good, Shizuru," Natsuki groaned as the brunette continued blowing her now rock-hard lover, taking extra care to pay attention to her sensitive tip by running her tongue all around it. With a couple more incomprehensible grunts, it wasn't long before Natsuki shook from the pure pleasure of having her beloved sucking on her. She squeezed her eyes shut as her orgasm burst out from her throbbing shaft, her throat dry from howling Shizuru's name.

Shizuru swallowed, enjoying at the familiar taste of her lover before rolling to the side. She nibbled her neck softly, allowing Natsuki to take her time – her chest was still heaving and her eyes were still squeezed shut.

"Shizuru.." Natsuki spoke after a while, "That-that was amazing."

Shizuru blew lightly into her ears, "So were you, my dear Natsuki."

Natsuki chuckled, throwing an arm across her forehead and closed her eyes, still feeling the sky-high euphoria from the fantastic

"Natsuki," Shizuru began, as she sidled up against Natsuki. "Remember I had something to tell you?"

Green eyes blinked open and Natsuki looks at her curiously, "Yeah, what is it, Shizuru?"

"Do you remember when was the last moon when I had my period?"

It seemed like the question had gotten Natsuki full and entire attention. She immediately turns to Shizuru, tilting her head with a crease in her brow, trying desperately to remember. _If it was too long to remember… then…_ Her eyes widened in surprise, before she sat upright, with a large smile plastered on her face, "You mean you're..?"

"Pregnant. That I am, Natsuki. I'm fairly positive that I'm right," Shizuru chuckles, thumbing Natsuki's cheek lovingly. She knew that Natsuki had always excited to have a child of her own and carrying it for her was something that truly brought her joy.

Natsuki was practically beaming now, a wide grin spread across her face, "Wow, Shizuru.. I'm.. I'm gonna be a father.." she expels her bated breath, "I just never thought that.. I mean, I never even dared to dream of finding someone like you, but.. now, we're going to have a baby." She places a hand on Shizuru's belly, stroking it lovingly as she looked back up at Shizuru with adoring eyes. "I'm so happy and grateful to you. Thank you, Shizuru. You mean so much to me." She planted a firm kiss on Shizuru's temple, closing her eyes with a peaceful smile on her face.

Shizuru flushes uncharacteristically from the open shower of devotion from Natsuki. _It was amazing_ , she thought, _to be finally able to find someone who made her feel so loved and at home with herself_.

She would always remember this fantastic adventure of a lifetime: meeting a fearsome beast, finding out her kind and compassionate side, falling in love with someone as unique and special as her Natsuki. Now, this was the next step for them which they were to embark on together: raising a family.

Shizuru knew she wouldn't have had it any other way. And it seemed, from Natsuki's satisfied reaction, that she felt exactly the same way.

XXX

A/N: Thanks for following and reviewing the story everyone! I apologize for the long hiatus and I really hope you enjoyed the story. I will be marking this story as complete for now. However, do let me know if you readers would be interested in an epilogue. I will most definitely try to work on it!

Well then – Thank you all very much for reading and keeping up with my unpredictable updates!


End file.
